Down Time
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: Mickey is involved in a accident, and Minnie helps him to recover. Can he recover in time to stop the string of robberies that's taking place in town? Can they stop the thief before he gets away clean?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. Merchandise, yes, the company, no. :)

Author's Note: Hello again, and welcome to my fifth Disney story. I had this idea on my mind when I wrote my first story.  
This is a longer story like my first. This is also about my favorite characters and character pairing: Mickey and Minnie.  
Again, in my mind, Mickey's 22, and Minnie's 21. The setting isn't particular. I hope you enjoy this story. Please, no flames. Read and review, please.

Squad Unit 19, over and out!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DOWN TIME

It was nighttime over the town. The moon and stares illuminated it beautifully.

Mickey and Minnie were on their way home from a date. Actually, Mickey was driving Minnie home. They were talking about the great day they had as they made their way home. He pulled his car onto her driveway and got out. He went over to the passenger side and opened the door for her as he gave her his hand.

"M'lady," he smiled coyly. She smiled sweetly and took his hand as she got out.

"Why, thank you," she smiled. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. He blushed a little, which caused Minnie to giggle a little.  
She loves the goofy look he gets. She knows he enjoys it, and it pleases her to know he does. And She loves to kiss him. She thinks it's adorable when he gets that look.

Mickey and Minnie walk arm-in-arm up her walk and onto her porch. She gets her keys from her purse and unlocks her door.

"You wanna come in? I can fix you something if you like," she smiled.

"Thanks, but I should probably get home. I'll come over tomorrow though, okay?" he replied.

"Okay. I'd like that," she smiled, taking his hands into hers.

"I had so much fun today. Thanks for a wonderful time, Mickey," Minnie smiled sweetly. She then gives him a peck on his cheek.

"You're welcome, Minnie. I had fun, too," he smiled back.

"Be careful. And call me when you get home, so I'll know you made it safely."

"Don't worry. I will."

Minnie wraps her arms around Mickey and kisses him on his lips. He wraps his arms around her. A few seconds later, they each pull back a bit as their smiles and eyes meet.

"Goodnight, Minnie," Mickey smiled warmly.

"Goodnight, Mickey," Minnie smiled equally back.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." Minnie embraces Mickey.

"I love you, Mickey," she smiled happily.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he smiled, rubbing her back. She pulls back and gives him one more goodnight kiss on his lips.

Mickey turns to walk off her porch.

"Love you, Minnie."

"Love you, too, Mickey. Be careful. And call me when you get home."

"I will. Night, doll."

"Night, baby."

Minnie and Mickey wave to each other with a warm smile as he opens the car door to get in.

"See ya," Mickey said waving.

"See ya," Minnie said waving.

Mickey gets in his car and turns the engine over. Minnie is still standing on her porch watching her sweetheart. He backs out of her driveway. He turns back to her with a smile. He waves to her and she waves back as he puts the car in drive and begins driving away.

Minnie watches him drive away until his car is faint in the distance. She turns and walks into her house, locking her door behind her. She smiles and gives a small, happy sigh.

"He's so wonderful," she sighed happily to herself. She made it a mental note to not change clothes until Mickey always got home. Just in case he had car trouble or something. That way, she could leave then, and not have to change. She sat her purse down on the coffee table as she sat down on the couch. She got the remote, and turned on the TV.

Mickey was on his way home, when he suddenly remembered something...

"Whoops," He uttered.

He got his cell phone and dialed Minnie's number. Minnie looked at the ringing phone on the table beside her couch. The caller ID read it was Mickey's number. She immediately got up to answer. She glanced at the digital clock on the DVD player as she walked to the phone. Worry began to fill her heart. Either he flew home, or something was wrong. He shouldn't get home for another couple minutes. Turning off the TV, she grabbed the phone.

"Hello." There was some concern in her voice.

"Hi, Minnie." Minnie's heartbeat returned to normal when she heard her sweethearts calm voice.

"Hi, Mickey. You home already?" she asked with a chuckle.

"No, not yet. I'm still a couple minutes from home."

"Is everything all right?" She began to get worried again.

"Yeah, everythings fine. I just remembered that I'm outta cheese. I was calling to let you know I'll be a little late gettin' home. I've gotta stop at the store and get some." His calm and cheerful voice relaxed her.

"Okay. Thanks for calling and telling me, Mickey," she smiled.

"No problem, Minnie."

"I wish you had've remembered that before you left. I coulda given you some of mine," she grinned.

"Thanks. But I'm already almost at the store. I'm just gonna get some and hea... Huh?" Mickey stopped his sentence. This got Minnie's attention.

"Is something wrong, Mickey?" Minnie hears Mickey on the other end of the line.

"What the...?" Minnie begins to get worried

"Mickey, what's wrong?"

The next sounds she hears causes her blood to freeze and her heart to stop.

"What are you... AAGGHH!" An ear piercing crash is heard on the other end, followed by her lover's scream. She gasps and her eyes widen with fear and shock.

"Mickey! Mickey, can you hear me?! Mickey!" She holds on to the phone with both hands, trembling with worry and fear. But theirs no response. Silence, followed by the faint sound of a vehicle speeding off in the background. Minnie goes into automatic alarm.

She grabs her purse, cell phone and her keys, as she dashes out the door. She flings open her car door. She quickly gets in, starts her car and buckles herself in. She grabs her cell phone and dials the number that no one ever wants to dial... 911.

Her heart was beating ten miles a minute. Her chest was beginning to hurt. A combination of worry and her increased heart rate was the culprit. Her young and fragile heart was filled to the brim with worry and fear. But the only thing on her mind... was Mickey. The operator picked up.

"Hello. 911 emergency services."

"Hello, I need an ambulance! My boyfriend's been in a accident!" Her voice was shaky.

"All right, young lady, what happened?"

"He was in a car wreck! I think he's hurt!"

"All right, I need you to give me the address." Minnie described Mickey's location as best she could.

"All right, miss, the paramedics are already en route to that location."

"Thank you. Please hurry!" Minnie hung up the phone. She turned on the hazard lights on her car. Tears were beginning to fill her eyes. She didn't know what happened or what condition Mickey was in. The thought of it scared her even more.

"Just please hold on, Mickey. I'm on my way. Just please hold on," she muttered. She felt like he could hear her pleas. She prayed on her way to the scene.

"Oh, God, please let Mickey be all right. Please, God, please let him be okay."

Minnie approached the crash scene, and was met with horror. She gasps at the site.

"Mickey!" she cried as she drove up.

Mickey's car had been hit hard enough to knock it to the curb. The driver side was more smashed in than the rest of the car. The entire driver side was crumbled in. Liquid ran from under the car across the pavement. Minnie was relieved at the realization that the substance was black and not crimson. She guessed it was oil or antifreeze. It didn't smell like gas. Smoke was emanating from under the hood. The radiator must have been punctured.

She quickly stopped her car several feet behind his. She yanked off her seat belt as she flung open the door. She dashed out of her car, and made a mad dash for his. She runs up to the car and looks inside the badly cracked window. Mickey sat motionless in the seat. She runs over to the passenger side and opens the door. She crawls into the car next to her love.

She places her fingers on the side of his neck and feels for a pulse. She felt one. A relief. She placed her hand under his nose and felt his breathing. Another relief. She placed her shaking hands on his cheeks.

"Mickey! Can you hear me? Mickey, please open your eyes," she begged desperately. She noticed a cut on the side of his forehead. A small trickle of blood ran from the wound. It wasn't life threatening, but it still needed medical attention.

Mickey slowly opened his eyes to meet hers, which were filled with worry and now, relief. Minnie sighed a breath of relief at the sight of his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes.

"M... Minnie...?" he uttered. He was still dazed and rather weak. It was so good to hear his voice. Tears were still running steadily down her cheeks. Tears of hurt for seeing him like this, and tears of joy for him being okay. The tears of joy were more in number though.

"Oh, Mickey! Thank goodness you're all right," Minnie smiled weakly but happily.

"Oohh," Mickey groaned softly as a dull pain shot through him.

"It's okay, Mickey. I'm here, baby. You're gonna be okay. Helps on the way. Just please hold on," she smiled softly, trying to reassure him, and herself. She softly stroked his cheek with her thumb. She kissed him softly on his forehead.

"Here. Let me get that," she uttered as she opened the glove compartment and got out a napkin. She gently applied it to her tongue to moisten it, then lightly applied it to his cut. He smiled weakly at her.

"Thanks," he uttered.

"You're welcome," she replied softly. Mickey tried to move but Minnie placed her hand on his chest to prevent him from doing so. She didn't know the extent of his injuries. She knew it was best that he remain still until the EMT's arrived.

"Don't try to move. Just remain still until the paramedics arrive," she said softly but firmly.

"Can you feel your arms and legs?" she asked. Mickey shifted his attention to his limbs. Trying to move them slightly, he could feel them.

"Yeah... I can," he softly replied. That was a good sign. He still had feeling to his limbs. That reduced the risk of paralysis.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Like heck," he chuckled lightly. Minnie chuckled a little too. His humor was also a good sign.

"What... What are... you doing here?" he asked. She continued to stroke his cheek as she replied.

"I heard the crash over the phone. It scared the heck outta me. I was so afraid that you... I don't even wanna think about it. I'm just so glad you're all right, Mickey," she smiled weakly, still sniffing from the crying.

The sound of sirens in the distance got Minnie's attention. She looked out the windshield and seen the lights of the emergency vehicles approaching. For Minnie though, they didn't seem to get there fast enough. She directed her attention back to her sweetheart.

"Don't worry. Helps here. You're gonna be okay. Just hold on," she smiled, kissing him softly on his forehead. He gave a weak smile and nod. She got out of the car and looked down the road. A police car followed by an ambulance with lights flashing and sirens wailing. Minnie stood at the side of the mangled car to ensure they seen it.

The police cruiser pulled up behind Minnie's car. The ambulance rolled up to the same side of the wreck that Minnie was standing on. The paramedics jumped out of the box-like van and ran over to Mickey's car. The police officer moved up to Minnie and took her arm.

"Young lady, you're gonna have to stand back."

"But that's my boyfriend!" she said with a pleading tone. She glances back to her love's car. The paramedics are slowly pulling him from it.

"That's my boyfriend! Please! You have to let me go!" she cried. The officer releases her arm, but keeps an eye on her.

Minnie watches with tears in her eyes, along with worry and fear in her heart, as the EMT's put Mickey on a stretcher and strap him to it. She runs up along side it and takes his hand into hers.

Mickey opens his brown eyes to meet her own.

"You're gonna be all right. I'm going with you to the hospital. I'm not leaving your side," she smiled with a firm tone,  
holding his hand tightly in hers. Mickey smiles back at her.

"Thanks," he uttered. She kisses his forehead softly.

"You're welcome. I'll be right here beside you," she smiled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

They load Mickey into the back of the ambulance as Minnie crawls in as well. She takes his hand again as she sits down. She smiles comfortingly at him and he smiles back.

The ambulance turns around and heads to the hospital, lights flashing and siren wailing into the night. Mickey grins a little at his love sitting beside him, holding his hand.

"I don't like ambulances," he grinned with a slight chuckle.

"I don't either," Minnie smiled back. She leans down and kisses his cheek, then pulls back slightly, using her other hand to stroke his cheek. The paramedic in the back keeps watch over Mickey's vital signs. And by instinct, Minnie does too.

"Blood pressure normal. Heart rate just a little high, but normal. You're Lucky young man. I've seen crashes not even as bad as yours and people still looked a lot worse," the EMT said.

A bandage was placed over the wound on Mickey's forehead. Minnie stayed right by Mickey's side, holding his hand the whole ride to the hospital. The ambulance pulled into the Emergency Room entrance. The paramedic in the back opened the doors and got out. The other EMT got out to help get the stretcher. They unloaded Mickey from the ambulance and began rolling him into the ER, Minnie walking along side, holding Mickey's hand the whole time. When they got to the ER doors, a nurse met Minnie.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you'll have to wait out here until they finish examining your boyfriend." Minnie didn't bother to hide the disappointed expression on her face.

Minnie turned back to Mickey with a light smile and leaned down close to him.

"Don't worry. You're gonna be okay. I'll be right here waiting for you," she smiled as she strokes his cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll see ya soon," he smiled a little groggily.

"See ya soon," she smiled. She leans down and kisses him softly on his lips. Pulling back, she meets his smile. The doctors and nurses begin rolling him through the doors. Minnie's hand slowly slips away from Mickey's, slowly lowering to her side as she watches her love being rolled through those dreaded doors. She sniffs a couple times as the doors close. She wipes away the tears that stained her cheek with her hand. The nurse walks over to her.

"You can wait in the waiting room for now," she said. Minnie gives a nod, but it was a blank one. All her thoughts were focused on her sweetheart. She couldn't think of anything else.

"Don't worry, young lady. Your boyfriends in good hands," the nurse smiled. Minnie smiles and nods weakly at that. "I'll have the doctor let you know when they're through," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Minnie replied back with a distant tone. She walks into the empty waiting room and sits down.

Minnie sits alone in the cold empty waiting room, waiting for any word on her love and best friend, hoping and praying for him to be all right. The tears continue to streak down her cheeks and she continues to sniff as she cries. She's still shaking a little as well. All she can do right now is hope, pray, and wait...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Disney or anything related to it. I also don't own the country group Rascal Flatts or anything related to them either. I really enjoy their music. And I don't own anything related to CMTP (Country Music Television Pure) either.  
I own squat. :D

Author's Note: Welcome to my second chapter of this story. I know my last chapter had kind of a cliffhanger. My first major cliffhanger, actually. At first I didn't think I would, but then I decided to go through with it. Pretty rotten of me, eh. ;) If you know me by now, then you know this will have a happy ending. I hope you enjoy the second chapter. No flames,  
please. And please read and review.

Squad Unit 19, over and out!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DOWN TIME

Minnie didn't like hospitals. They were cold, smelled weird, and the reason for being in them was never good. Besides that,  
they seemed to have a eery feel about them. She didn't like them before, and now that Mickey was in there, she hated them. What she wouldn't give to have her sweetheart walk through that door right then, take her in his loving arms, and caress all the worry and fear away. She already missed him. She kept pushing the "What if" thoughts from her mind. Though she had strong faith that Mickey would be all right, the thoughts of the worst kept trying to plague her mind. She kept pushing those horrid thoughts out of her head. She continued to hope and pray the whole time. Minnie folded her hands and looked up to the ceiling of the waiting room.

"God, please let Mickey be all right. Please let him be okay. Please let him make it through this. Please, Lord, please let Mickey be all right."

Though her prayer fell on deaf ears to anyone in and around the waiting room, she did feel a little better, for she knew she had been heard. She knew Mickey was being watched over. She's never doubted that. She had strong faith and belief. She knew that Mickey was in good hands. This helped her to relax a little. She decided to try and get her mind off of it a little.

She glanced up to the TV. It was on a news channel. A blond, female news reporter was on.

"And most of the homes in the area has been evacuated due to the smoke as the wildfires continue to burn the surrounding areas here in California. More evacuations may be done as the..." Minnie blocked the rest out as she got up and went over the TV. Pulling a chair under it so she could reach, she got up in it to change the channel.

"In other news, gas prices have reached five dollars and twelve cents a gallon. Residents are..." Click. She changed it. She changed it to CMTP. She jumped down from the chair, slid it back from where she got it, then went back over to her previous seat and sat down. She just glanced at the screen to see the last video just going off. The next video started.

It was What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts. The irony was uncanny. Two star crossed kids, both deep in love, the guy was killed in a car crash, and the girl was left to deal with it.

Here Mickey and Minnie were. Two star crossed kids, both deep in love, he was involved in a car crash, and here she is waiting in the hospital for word on his condition. She hoped and prayed that this night didn't end like the video. Her eyes were fixated on the screen as she watched the video. Her ears picked up every word of the lyrics. Every word tugged at her heart, which was already fragile due to the nights prior events. Every word, every scene brought her closer to tears. Just a little way into the video, tears began to fill her brown eyes again. By the time the video ended, she was crying.

Minnie just wanted to throw her arms around Mickey, hold him tight, tell him how much she loves him, and never let go. The door to the waiting room started to open. She quickly attempted to pull herself together. She wiped her eyes and cheeks as she turned to the door. It was the doctor. Her heart paused. She knew he was there for her. She was the only person in this waiting room. Her whole world paused as it waited for the answer to the question she wanted and needed so desperately to know. She immediately stood up.

"Miss, Mouse," he said.

"How is he?" she asked. She didn't try to hide the worry and shakiness in her voice. That was the only thing her heart wanted and needed to know right now. Her whole world stopped as it hung on to those words. Whether her life and everything with it would shatter, or whether it would be all right and all the pieces would remain together, clung to those words.

"He's fine." Her prayers had been answered.

Minnie's heart began beating again at those wonderful words. She let out a long held in breath of relief as a smile came to her face. Her entire world and everything in it was still together. No pieces was missing. She still had her reason to live.

"Your boyfriend was very lucky. He'll be sore for a while, but he'll be fine."

Minnie then asked the next question she desperately wanted to know.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure. We moved him to a private room. Take the elevator to the third floor. He's in room 531. I have to check on the x-rays, so I'll be by later."

"Thank you." With that said, Minnie made her way through the hall, to the elevator, up to the third floor, and finally to room 531. But for her, the trek took too long. The time didn't seem to pass by fast enough until she could see her love,  
and be with him again. As she rode the elevator, she put her hands together, and looked up to the roof of the elevator, and smiled.

"God, thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you with all my heart. Thank you, Lord," she smiled. Just then, the doors opened. She walked out of the elevator with a fast pace. She walked down the hall until she found room 531. She took a deep breath. She didn't know what his condition was. But she didn't care how banged up he was. She had to see him. She opened the door to his room.

There he sat, on the bed, in a light blue hospital gown. Minnie walked closer to his bed. As she approached, she noticed a bandage wrapped around the cut he had earlier. His eyes were closed. She instinctively looked up to the machine that was monitoring his heart rate, breathing and oxygen. Everything appeared normal. The beeping from it could be heard. She walked over to the side of his bed and sat down on the edge of it. As the bed shifted from her weight, Mickey slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi, Minnie," he smiled softly, with that warm, kind, boyish nature that always charms her.

Minnie smiled even bigger at the sight of his eyes and the sound of his voice.

"Oh, Mickey!" she wailed as she leaned closer and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her. Tears of joy began to fall from her eyes. Nothing soothed the pain, worry and fear in her heart like embracing her true love and feeling him embrace her back. She began to shake a little from crying. He gently began rubbing her back to relax her.

"Oh, Mickey. I'm so glad to see you. I was so worried. I was so afraid I was gonna lose you," she uttered as she held him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You didn't lose me, Minnie. I'm right here. It's okay," he said warmly. Minnie pulled back a little to meet his gaze. He cupped her cheek delicately in his hand. He wiped away a tear that started to fall. She couldn't help but smile. His warm smile always was contiguous. She's already began to relax. She's not crying as much anymore.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry. I'm fine," he smiled. Minnie smiles back. She leans down and presses her lips to his. A few seconds later, she pulled back to meet his smile. She begins to softly stroke his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Mickey. I can't imagine life without you. The thought of it scares me. I need you. I love you, Mickey Mouse," Minnie smiled lovingly.

"I love you, too, Minnie. I need you, too. I can't imagine life without you, either," Mickey smiled back. She kisses him lightly on his forehead. She moves her hand to his head and gently begins to stroke the top of his head.

"You just lie here and rest, baby. I'll be right here beside you. If you need me, I'll be right here. I'm not leaving your side," she smiled softly.

"Thanks, doll," he smiled back, still rubbing her back. He leans up and kisses her on her lips. He pulls back after a few seconds to meet her warm and loving brown eyes. Minnie sits up on the side of his bed as she takes his hand into hers and begins gently rubbing the top of it with her thumb. She's stopped crying now.

"How do ya feel?" she asked with a hopeful and curious tone.

"I'm a little sore, but I'll be fine. Nothin' some rest won't take care of," he smiled.

"What happened out there, Mickey? I heard a loud crash, and then you scream. It made my heart sink into my stomach. I was so worried. What happened?" Minnie asked curiously.

Mickey thinks for a moment as he recalls the events that transpired.

"I was talking to you. I pulled up to this truck that was pulled onto the opposite the side of the road. It was facing the wrong way down the road. There were some flares on the road, so I slowed down. As I got close, it quickly went into reverse and slammed into me. I tried to avoid it, but he was moving too fast. By the time I jerked the car over he was lined up for a hit."

"Sounds to me like they wanted to hit you," Minnie said, a little shocked and curious, but also angry at the driver of the truck.

"I know they did. I saw who it was."

"Who?"

"Pete."

"Pete?!"

"I saw 'em just before he hit me. After the impact, I opened my eyes and saw him in the driver's seat. He smirked as he drove off. He musta thought he done me in. Luckily he didn't get a closer look."

"I'm glad he didn't."

"Then I heard your voice, Minnie. I tried to get the phone, but it was knocked in the floorboard at my feet. I must've blacked out, 'cause the next thing I know, you woke me. You gave me the strength to hold on."

"Oh, Mickey," she uttered, leaning down closer to him, raising her hand to his head and strokes it gently.

"You give me the strength to hold on, too," she smiled. She kisses his forehead lightly.

Mickey and Minnie share a loving smile with one another. Just then, the doctor walks in. She sits up on the bed as he does.

"Hello, Mister Mouse. How are we feeling?"

"A little sore," Mickey replied.

"I've checked your results." This gets Mickey's and Minnie's attention.

"You're a very lucky young man. I've seen people come in here that's been in crashes not even as bad as yours, and they've been in worse condition. Apart from some minor internal bruising around your ribs, some minor external cuts and a few bruises, you're fine. You will be quite sore for about a week, but you'll be okay."

This sends a major relief through the young mice.

"I've also checked your x-rays, and are happy to say that you have nothing broken. There are no internal injuries, no trauma. Just some soreness, minor bruising, and a few cuts. But we will be keeping you over night, just to be sure. If everythings all right, you can go home tomorrow."

"Thank you," the mice said in unison. The docor leaves out of the room. Minnie turns back to Mickey.

"Are you sure you feel okay?" she asked, concern clear in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just sore. But that'll go away after a few days," he smiled. Minnie smiles affectionately and slyly as she leans down closer to him.

"Don't worry, Mickey. I'll take care of you. I'll help you get better. I'll be right here beside you," she smiled.

"That's one good thing to come outta this," he grinned. Minnie chuckles as she leans down and kisses his cheek.

"Thanks, sugar," he smiled.

"You're welcome, baby doll," she smiled back.

"How do you feel?" Mickey asked. Minnie softly strokes the top of his head as she speaks.

"I feel better, now that I know you're safe," she smiled. Her smile fades as she continues.

"I was so worried, Mickey. When I heard the crash, when I heard you, when I saw you, it scared the heck outta me. The only thing I could think about was you. All I could think about was making sure you were okay." She leans down closer to him, moves her hand to his his cheek and begins to stroke it tenderly as her smile returns. Tears begin to form in her eyes again. Mickey places his hand on her cheek and softly strokes it.

"It's okay, Minnie. I'm alright. Don't cry. It's okay," he smiled softly. Minnie sniffs as she smiles at his warm words.

"You mean everything to me, Mickey. I couldn't make it without you. I need you. I love you so much," Minnie smiled softly,  
stroking his cheek with her thumb, staring into his warm eyes.

"You mean everything to me, too, Minnie. I love you, too. I'll always be right here beside you. I could never leave you," Mickey smiled softly back.

Minnie's heart melts in her chest. Her crying ceases.

"And I'll always be right here beside you. I could never leave you, either," she smiled softly.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he said with a disheartened tone.

"That's okay. What matters to me is that you're alright," she smiled, kissing him lightly on his forehead. As she pulls back, she remembers something.

"Oh! I need to call Chief O'Hara and tell him about what happened."

"He may already know," Mickey said. Minnie gets off the bed as she walks the few feet to the phone on the table.

"Maybe. But I'll call him anyway. I can tell him what you told me."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Besides, he needs to know what happened so he can start looking for Pete. I don't want him to do this to you and get away with it, Mickey." Mickey couldn't help but smile. Minnie can be stubborn at times. But then, so could he. He does admire her. She's got a strong heart and a will to match.

Minnie dialed the number to the police station and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hello. Detective, Casey."

"Hello, Casey. This is Minnie."

"Hi, Minnie. How are ya?"

"I'm fine."

"I just heard about Mickey's accident. How is he?" Minnie looks down at Mickey with a smile.

"He's fine, thank goodness. Nothing's broken. He'll be sore for a while, though. But I'll be keeping an eye on him," she smiled warmly, giving Mickey a wink with her last sentence.

"That's a good idea," Casey chuckled.

"Is Chief O'Hara there?"

"'Fraid not. He left about seven minutes ago. He found out about Mickey bein' in the hospital, so he's on his way there. He should get there soon."

"All right. Thanks, Casey."

"No problem. Keep an eye on that boyfriend of yours," he chuckled.

"I will," she chuckled. "Talk to ya later, Casey."

"Later. Bye."

"Bye-bye." Minnie gets off the bed and hangs up the phone. She giggles a little as she does.

"What's so funny?" Mickey asked with a curious smile. Minnie sits back down on his bed.

"Casey told me to keep an eye on you," she giggled.

"That's Casey, all right," Mickey chuckled. She leans down closer to him.

"I WILL be keeping an eye on you. Not because someone told me to, but because I want to," she smiled lovingly and playfully. She kisses him playfully on his nose. She pulls back with a giggle.

"Casey said Chief O'Hara is on his way," she said.

"Okay," Mickey replied.

Mickey and Minnie continue to talk. Chief O'Hara arrives shortly. Mickey explains what happened to him.

"Well, at least you're alright, Mickey. Just take it easy tonight. Pete won't get away with this for long," he said.

"Thanks, Chief," Mickey replied.

"Just take it easy for tonight. Tomorrow, you can go home."

"Looking forward to that," Mickey chuckled.

"Oh, uh, Chief... I left my car out there at the crash site. I can't take Mickey home tomorrow without it," Minnie said.

"Already taken care of. It's waiting out in the parking lot. Another car is waiting for me. Here's your keys," O'Hara said,  
handing Minnie the keys to her car.

"Thanks, Chief."

"I'll go and let you rest. Take it easy, Mickey. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya, Chief," Mickey and Minnie said in unison. O'Hara waves to the young mouse couple as he walks out. They wave back.

Minnie turns back to Mickey.

"Feelin' any better?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm feelin' better. Still sore. But I'll get over it," he smiled.

"I'm so glad," she smiled, giving him a loving peck on his cheek. She gets up, and goes around to the other side of his bed where a small blue recliner is. She sits down in it and takes his hand into hers.

"At least you can go home tomorrow," she smiled comfortingly.

"I can't wait," he chuckled. She chuckles as well. Mickey sees Minnie sitting in the chair.

"Minnie, if you want to go home, you can. I'll be fine," he said. Minnie is a little surprised to hear this, but also touched. But her mind and heart are already made up.

"No way! I'm not going home and leave you here, Mickey. I couldn't sleep in my bed knowing you couldn't sleep in yours. I'm staying right here," she smiled with a firm tone.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive. I told you I'd be here by your side, and that's where I'm gonna stay. I don't mind. I want to," she smiled.

Mickey smiles at her her.

"I feel guilty, though."

"Don't be. You'd do the same for me."

"You know I would."

"I want to do this. I'm not leaving your side."

"Okay. Thanks, Minnie. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Mickey. Anytime." Minnie leans closer and strokes his head gently.

"Now, you go ahead and get some rest. I'll be right here if you need me. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Minnie leans over and kisses Mickey softly on his lips. She pulls back after a few seconds to meet his warm gaze.

"I'm really glad you're here with me, Minnie," he smiled.

"Oh, Mickey. I'm really glad I'm here with you, too," she smiled. She kisses his cheek.

"Good night, Mickey," she smiled softly.

"Good night, Minnie," he smiled back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." They share one more good night kiss, then Minnie settles down in the recliner. She lays down facing her sweetheart. He lays with his face facing his sweetheart. They take each others hand as they settle down to sleep.

"Night," Mickey smiled.

"Night," Minnie smiled.

With smiles on their faces, and their hands intertwined, Mickey and Minnie doze off as sleep overtakes them. They're happy and content. They're still together. Just as they were before. Minnie still has her sweetheart, and Mickey still has his.  
They still have each other. And they're both very thankful for that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Casey is a real character used in today's Disney comic books. He was first seen in this era in Mickey Mouse and Friends, November 258, released in 2003, to my knowledge. It was published by Gemstone Publishing. Sadly, these comics were cancelled in 2006, due to rising paper prices. But Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, and Walt Disney's Uncle Scrooge is still being released today. So, if you want to start your own Disney comic collection, now would be a good time to start. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated to it. I also don't own anything related to Tylenol. I own zipo. :D

Author's Note: Welcome to the third chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. Read and review, please. No flames, please.  
PS: I know that songfics aren't allowed, so that's why there were no lyrics to the song used in my last chapter. And if I weren't supposed to even use the group name, or even the name of the song, then I truly and deeply apologize. I didn't know I weren't supposed to. Please forgive me. I am truly and deeply sorry.

Ten four! Squad Unit 19, over and out!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DOWN TIME

Morning arose over the hospital. It's beams shone through the window of the room. They did brighten up the room, but not very much. It's a hospital! As they say; There is no place like home.

Minnie opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her vision. She was lying on her back. She turned to her side to see Mickey lying in the bed right beside the chair she was laying in. He was laying on his back, with his face facing the ceiling. He was still asleep. She smiled as she saw him. She sat up in the chair and stretched a little as she yawned. She looked up to the machine monitoring her lover. Everything was fine. She sighed a little breath of relief and smiled. She looked down at her sweetheart again.

Even though he was still a little bandaged, he was still just as handsome and adorable to her. He was still the same wonderful guy she was crazy about. His handsome and beautiful face was a wonderful site to wake up to. She felt so bad for him going through what he did. But she was so thankful that he was okay. She was glad he was getting some rest. He deserved it. She hated to wake him, but she knew he had to wake up soon.

She placed her hand gently on his. She leaned down and kissed his forehead lightly. Mickey stirred slightly, and slowly opened his eyes to meet his sweetheart. She smiled lovingly at him and he smiled equally back.

"Good morning," he smiled. Minnie moves her hand to the side of his head and begins to stroke it softly.

"Good morning," she smiled back. She moves her hand back to his. She leaned down and kissed him warmly on his lips. Pulling back, she met his soothing eyes.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked. Mickey shifted a little in the bed as he pulled himself up a bit.

"I've had better. It's no match for your own bed," he chuckled.

"At least you can go home today," she smiled comfortingly.

"Yeah. How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Same as you. There isn't a match for your own bed," she grinned, shifting a little in the recliner.

Mickey looks at Minnie knowingly.

"You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?"

She grins as she shakes her head in defeat.

"No. I did get some sleep, but I kept waking up to check on you."

"You didn't have to do that, Minnie. I woulda been alright."

"I wanted to keep an eye on you. I felt better knowing you were okay," she smiled softly.

"You know you could've went home."

"Not and leave you here. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here with you. I told you I'd be here with you, and that's where I was gonna stay." Mickey smiles at Minnie and she smiles back.

"Thanks, Minnie."

"You're welcome, Mickey. Anytime, baby." Minnie leans down and kisses him softly on his cheek.

The young mice share a loving smile with one another. The doctor walks in at this point.

"Good morning, Mister Mouse, Miss Mouse."

"Good morning," they responded in unison.

"How do you feel this morning?"

"Still sore," Mickey responded.

"That's natural. You'll be sore for a couple of weeks. Mainly around your left side, since that was what took the most of the impact. You'll have spasms of pain from time to time, but as long as you don't over do it, you'll be fine. Now I want you to take it easy, especially for the next few days. Also, it would be better if someone could be with you over the next few days to keep an eye on you."

Minnie doesn't hesitate.

"I'll do it. I'll keep an eye on him," she smiled slightly with a firm tone, giving Mickey's hand a comforting squeeze.

"It would be best if someone could stay with him," the doctor added.

"I can do it. I'll stay with him," she added. Mickey glances at her for a second and meets her eyes. He can see nothing but love, desire and admiration within. She returns his smile.

"Okay. I'll get you some breakfast. After you eat, you'll be ready to go home."

"Thanks," Mickey replied.

"Thank you," Minnie replied. The doctor turns and walks out.

"I can't wait to get outta here," Mickey chuckled.

"Me, neither," Minnie chuckled as well.

"Remember when I said I didn't like ambulances?"

"Uh-huh."

"I dislike hospitals even more."

"So do I." Minnie and Mickey share a chuckle together. Minnie's smile fades a little.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Mickey," she said with a small but comforting smile, stroking the top of his hand.

"It's okay, Minnie. It's not your fault," he replied comfortingly.

"I'm still sorry."

"Don't worry. I'll be okay." Mickey pats the side of his bed, gesturing for Minnie to sit there. She gets out of the chair and sits down on the edge of his bed. He takes her hand into his.

"I'll be okay. I'll be sore for awhile, but I'll get better," he smiled warmly.

"I wish this had've happened to me, and not you," she said.

"Don't say that. I'm glad it's not you. I don't know what I'd do if this happened to you." Minnie smiles at his words.

"Oh, Mickey," Minnie uttered with a warm and loving smile. She leans close and gives him a warm kiss on his lips. She pulls back to meet his eyes.

"I'm just so glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do without you," she smiled softly. Mickey opens his arms to her.

"Come here," he uttered warmly. Minnie smiles as she leans closer to him as he wraps his arms around her waist. She returns the embrace as she wraps her arms around his neck, and nuzzles her head against his.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, either, kiddo. Don't worry, I'll be all right," he smiled softly, gently rubbing her back. Minnie pulls back a little to meet his warm brown eyes.

"Thanks, baby," she uttered warmly. She touches her nose to his. After a few seconds, she pulls back a little.

"I love you, Mickey," she smiled warmly.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he smiled warmly back. The each lean close as their lips meet in another loving and passionate kiss. The each break the kiss after a few seconds, and pull away slightly.

"How do ya feel?" she asked with a loving smile.

"Still sore. But I do feel a little better than I did last night," he replied.

"I'm so glad," she smiled. Their arms slip away as she sits up a little on his bed.

"I'm also glad you get to go home today," she said.

"Me, too," he grinned. Minnie leans closer to him with a sly and affectionate smile.

"And don't you worry. I'll take care of you. I'm gonna help you get better," she smiled, stroking his cheek softly.

"You don't have to do that, Minnie."

"I want to, Mickey. Besides, you'd do it for me."

"In a heartbeat," Mickey smiled.

"Well, I wanna do it for you. I don't mind. I want to," Minnie smiled warmly. Mickey smiles back at her.

"Thanks, Minnie."

"You're welcome, Mickey." She gives him a warm peck on his forehead.

Mickey and Minnie continue to talk until a nurse brings in a tray with some breakfast on it. Minnie sits back down in the recliner as the nurse rolls the tray over to Mickey's bed. She turns to Minnie.

"Can I get you something, Miss?"

"No, thanks," Minnie replied. The nurse nods in response.

"I'll be back later to get your tray," she told Mickey. She then turns and walks out. Mickey turns back to Minnie.

"Aren't you gonna eat something, Minnie?" he asked curiously.

"No, thanks, Mickey. I'm fine," she smiled. Minnie's stomach lets off a soft growl, which Mickey hears and grins at.

"Oh, really?" he grinned.

"Well, I guess I AM getting a little hungry," she grinned with defeat, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Well, why don't you eat half of this?" Mickey offered with a smile, pointing to his tray.

"I'm not taking your food," Minnie said with light and firm grin. "I want you to eat that."

"Okay, then," he said with a firm grin, pushing his tray away from him a little, then crossing his arms.

"I'm not eating, until YOU get something to eat," he grinned. Minnie smiles and sighs a little in defeat, but mostly in appreciation.

"Okay. I'll get something," she smiled affectionately. "But I'm not taking your food," she added with a grin. Minnie leans closer to Mickey, raises her hand to his head, and strokes the side of it softly.

"Thanks, baby," she smiled softly.

"You're welcome, doll," he smiled back. She kisses him softly on his forehead. She then pulls back a little.

"Will you be okay long enough for me to go to the cafeteria and get something?" she asked with a loving and concerned tone.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Go on and get something to eat," Mickey smiled.

"Okay," Minnie smiled, then gives him a gentle peck on his cheek. She stands up.

"I'll be right back," she smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I can't go anywhere anyways," he chuckled. She giggles a little.

"Don't worry. Soon you can," she smiled. She walks to the door of the room and turns back to him.

"I'll be back."

"I'll be right here."

Minnie smiles at Mickey as she turns back to the door. She makes her way to the cafeteria to get a little breakfast.

It was still rather cool. Minnie was glad she was wearing the attire that she was: Besides her hair bow, she wore a dark-turquoise, short-sleeved t-shirt with a yellow flower in the center. She also donned a pair of brick-red jeans with a blue belt. A pair of white sneakers with black stripes completed her wardrobe. If she had worn one of her dresses, she would no doubt be feeling the cool air more than she was now. Her jeans and t-shirt was enough to keep her from freezing,  
though she could still feel a little chill.

Her thoughts stayed on her lover as she made her way to the elevator. Stepping inside, she pressed the 1 button and the doors closed. She leaned against the wall as the elevator began it's decent. She thought about him. She was so glad and thankful that Mickey was all right. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him. He was everything to her. He was more than just her boyfriend. He was her best friend, her one true love, her heart, her soul, her world and her life. Last night's incident scared her to death. She knew that it could have been worse. Much worse. She knew that it was a blessing that he survived. A blessing that she was thankful for with every beat of her heart.

Minnie smiled as she thought of how he was all right, and how she still had him in her life. How she still had her reason for living and how she still had her life-long companion. This warmed her insides up. She then noticed and was glad that no one else was in the elevator with her. It allowed her to think, and no one would wonder why she had this goofy, love-struck smile on her face. She always got that when she thought about Mickey, and when she was around him. She didn't want to have to explain herself. She chuckled slightly at the thought.

The elevator door opened up and she walked out. She made her way to the cafeteria. It was breakfast, so about half of the hospital staff was getting theirs. She passed by a small, clear-window cooler that had slices of cakes, pies, and fruit juice inside. She looked through them and her eyes stopped when she spotted a slice of pineapple cheese cake. She smiled.

"Oooh. I wonder if Mickey would like this?" she uttered to herself. She looked beside it. What luck. Just two slices. One for her and him. She continued to smile as she opened the door and got both slices of the pie. She got herself some breakfast and made her way back to the elevator. She wasn't eating breakfast down there. She wanted to eat with Mickey. She took her breakfast and their pies, and got in the elevator. Minnie was eager to show Mickey the pie she found. He loves pie.  
She had a strong feeling he'd like it. She loves pie too. Just as much as him, actually. She couldn't wait to show him.

Mickey sat in the hospital room waiting on his lover. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about her. He knew last night could have turned out differently than it did. But he's thankful that he's all right. It hurts him to see Minnie hurt. He seen how worried she was when she thought she would lose him. He's just glad to see that warm smile on her beautiful young face again. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving her.

Mickey's thoughts were interrupted as Minnie walked back into his room. She instantly met him with a warm smile.

"I'm back," she smiled sweetly and playfully. She felt that happy and welcoming feeling that she always feels when she walks into a room where Mickey is. She was glad that it was just the two of them in the room. Mickey continued to smile at Minnie as she walked over to his bed. She set her breakfast down beside his on the tray. She had it in a bag. She sat down on the side of his bed.

"I found something in the kitchen I think you'll like," she grinned playfully.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"Mmm, this," she smiled playfully, reaching into the bag. She pulled out the slice of pineapple cheese cake and held it close to him.

"Hot dog! That looks delicious!" he smiled excitedly. Minnie couldn't help but smile and giggle. She hoped he'd like the pie. And now she got her wish. It always warms her heart and soul to see him smile.

"I got it just for you," she smiled warmly and affectionately.

"You didn't have to do that, Minnie," he replied warmly.

"I wanted to, Mickey," she replied lovingly.

"Thanks, doll," he smiled.

"You're welcome, baby," she smiled back. She gives him a warm peck on his forehead. He took the pie, opened the container, and took a sniff.

"Mmm, this smells great," he said.

"Smell," he grinned, handing the pie to Minnie. She took a sniff.

"Mmm, it does smell great," she replied.

"Why don't you eat half?" Mickey offered with a smile.

"I'm not eating your pie! Besides, they had two of them, so I got the other one. Now you and I each have a piece," she grinned. She stands up.

"Now... I want you to eat all you can hold," she smiled a little playfully with a little firmness, pulling the tray with their breakfast on it over to him.

"Okay," he replied with a warm and playful tone.

"I want you to eat all you can hold, too," he smiled with equal playfulness and firmness.

"Alright," she replied a warm and playful tone as well. She gets her breakfast and sits down in the recliner.

Mickey and Minnie talk in between bites as they eat together. After they finish eating, Minnie sets what's left of their breakfast on the tray and rolls it to the side of the bed.

"Now... Can I have some dessert?" Mickey asked with a playful grin.

"Uh-huh," Minnie replied with a smile as she reaches for the slice of pie.

"Not that dessert..." he grinned. She looks a little curiously. He motions for her to come closer. A grin comes to her face as she sits down on the side of his bed and leans down close to him. He wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"This dessert," he grinned playfully and softly as he presses his lips to hers. Minnie is more than happy to oblige. After about four seconds, he breaks the kiss and pulls back a bit.

"See? A little something sweet," Mickey grinned.

"Mmm, that WAS sweet. A LOT better than any pie," Minnie grinned back. The touch their noses together. They pull back to meet one anothers eyes. Just then, the door to the room opens. Minnie sits up straight on the bed as both young mice look toward the door. Neither of them could help but wonder if their was a silent buzzer on the bed that went off when a romantic moment came, causing someone to come in. Another reason neither of them could wait to get out of there. The doctor and a nurse walk in.

"I see you've finished eating," the doctor said with a grin. Minnie gets the two slices of pineapple pie as the nurse begins to roll the tray out.

"I guess you're ready to go home?" the doctor asked.

"Oh, yeah," Mickey replied with a eager smile.

"You'll get to go home soon. I'm going to let you stay here for another hour to make sure you can keep your food down. After that, you can go," the doctor said. Mickey and Minnie nod in response.

"I have to say, you were very lucky. Someone must have been looking out for you." Mickey and Minnie turn to each other and smile.

"I'll be back in a hour," he said. Mickey and Minnie nod in response. The doctor leaves the room.

"You do have someone looking out for you. Someone up there..." she smiled, pointing up.

"And someone down here," she finished with a warm smile, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah. I've got an angel up there, and an angel down here," Mickey smiled, looking into Minnie's eyes.

"Aw, Mickey," she uttered warmly as she leans close and kisses his cheek. She pulls back as she smiles at him.

"You were being watched over. I don't doubt that."

"Neither do I." Mickey and Minnie share a warm smile.

"Minnie," Mickey said.

"Hm?" Minnie replied.

"Has it been an hour yet?" he asked with a grin.

"No. But it'll be over soon. Don't worry," she replied with a comforting smile, stroking the top of his hand. She felt bad for him being in there. But she knew he'd get to go home soon.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Get me outta here, and I'll feel much better," he replied with a grin.

"Don't worry. You'll get to go home soon," she smiled comfortingly.

"But seriously, I feel fine. I'm still sore, but I'll be fine," he smiled comfortingly.

"I'm so glad," she smiled warmly. she leans down and presses her lips to his. A few seconds later, she pulls back a bit.

"No one came in that time," she giggled softly.

"No. And I'm glad," he chuckled back softly.

Mickey and Minnie continue to talk for the next hour. About an hour later, the doctor walks in with a nurse.

"Ready to go home, Mister Mouse?" he asked.

"You bet!" Mickey replied with a little excited tone. Minnie sits down in the recliner as the nurse begins to disconnect him from the machine.

"All right. I'll go get the paperwork while you get dressed." The doctor walks out along with the nurse. Minnie stands up and walks over to the opposite side of the bed. Mickey starts to sit up. Minnie instantly takes his arm.

"Let me help you," she smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled back. Mickey slides his legs over the side of the bed. Minnie helps him stand up. She holds onto his arm as he does. After he stands up, a thought comes into her mind.

"Oh! Where are your clothes?" she asked.

"They folded them and put them in the top drawer," he replied, pointing to the top drawer of the small dresser beside his bed. Minnie opens the drawer to find his clothes. She gets them out and gives them to him. He sets them on the edge of the bed. It then hits Minnie...

She glanced to see his shirt AND his pants on the bed. That means... Under that hospital gown... It crossed her mind once or twice since they've been there, but she was so focused on his condition that she never gave it much thought. Until Now... Minnie felt heat make it's way to her cheeks.

Mickey reached behind him and started to untie the back, but a spasm of pain pulsed through his left arm, causing him to yelp from it. With a gasp, Minnie's thoughts were immediately redirected at her love.

"Unhgg!" he grunted. Minnie was at his side in a instant, holding his arm with one hand and resting her other on his chest.

"Are you alright? Should I get the doctor?" she asked, concern clear in her voice.

"No. I'm okay," he replied with a warm smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. A pain just shot through my arm, that's all. The doctor said I'd be sore and have those," he said.

"I know. It just scared me," she smiled weakly.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," he smiled. He kisses her softly on her forehead. Minnie smiles at the sensation.

"Besides, you said you'd keep an eye on me," he grinned.

"You can count on that," she smiled lovingly, playfully and firmly. She gives him a loving peck on his cheek.

"I need to get dressed so we can get out of here," he grinned. He reaches behind him again. Minnie stops him gently.

"Here. Let me help you," she smiled. She moves to his back and takes the strings into her hands. She feels her cheeks begin to get warm again when she realizes that the back of the gown is already a little open. All the way down, to be precise. She keeps her eyes looking upward as she unties the strings. Once she finishes, she walks back in front to face him again.

"There you go," she smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled. He reaches for his pants on the bed. A quick blush comes to Minnie's cheeks as she averts her gaze away from him. Mickey removes the gown and lays it on the bed. He slips on his jeans and zips them up. Minnie heard the sound and turned slowly back around to him. He had his jeans on and was putting the belt through the loops. She couldn't help but look at his torso and smile all the while. She felt her cheeks begin to get hot again. She knew she was blushing.  
No matter where it is, or what he's wearing, Mickey always looks handsome, hot and sexy to Minnie. And she can always feel her cheeks get warm when she sees him without a shirt.

Minnie shifted her attention when Mickey started to put on his shirt. She smiled as she put her hand on his arm.

"Let me help you," she smiled warmly.

"Thanks," Mickey smiled back. She gently helped him put his arm through the sleeve. He finished pulling his shirt down his torso. The young lovers smiled at each other again.

Mickey preferred his wardrobe over the hospital attire. He wore a dark-blue short-sleeved t-shirt with a pair of dark-teal jeans and a black belt. A pair of white sneakers with stripes completed his attire.

"Boy, it feels good to put on some REAL clothes," he chuckled. Minnie chuckled with him.

"I like your clothes a LOT better than this hospital's," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around her waist. They each lean close and touch their noses together. Suddenly, the door opens up as the doctor walks back in. Mickey and Minnie break apart as they each share a knowing smile.

"And here he comes," they whispered in unison with a grin. the doctor walks over the young mice.

"Alright. You'll be sore for a couple weeks. And as I said, you'll have some pain spasms sometimes, but mostly when you try to move your left arm. You can take Tylenol for the pain if necessary." Mickey and Minnie nod.

"Now, I want you to take it easy. Just rest for the next few days at least. Don't be doing any vigorous movements." Again,  
the young mice nod.

"Now then, you'll be staying with him, correct?" he addressed Minnie.

"Yes," she replied.

"Okay, you'll need to keep a close eye on him. If he begins feeling dizzy, very weak, or his vision blurs you'll have to get him back here immediately."

"Okay," she replied.

"All right. Now, I just need you to sign these release forms, and then you can go home." The doctor hands Minnie the forms and she fills them out. Once she finishes, she gives the forms back to the doctor. Minnie turns back to Mickey with a smile.

"Now you can go home," she smiled.

"I can't wait," he grinned back.

Mickey and Minnie are finally ready to leave the hospital and go home. Once they leave, Mickey will then be in Minnie's care. Although, neither of them minds it at all. Minnie wants to take care of Mickey and help him get better. And Mickey doesn't mind being in Minnie's care. He does feel guilty about it, but he knows she wants to do it. He knows she'll feel better about it, and if she's happy, then so is he.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything pertaining to it.

Author's Note: Welcome to my fourth chapter of this story. Mickey and Minnie leave the hospital in this chapter, just in case you want to know. ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter. No flames, please. Please read and review.

Roger that! Squad Unit 19, over and out!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DOWN TIME

Mickey was very glad to get out of the hospital. And Minnie was just as glad he got to leave. They started toward the door when a nurse walked in pushing a wheelchair. Mickey looked a little confused.

"Uh...?" he started.

"It's standard procedure," the doctor said.

"I can walk," Mickey replied with a small grin.

"Oh, no you don't! You're sitting in the wheelchair. You need to relax," Minnie said firmly but with affection, turning to him. He turned to her.

"But..." he muttered. Minnie crossed her arms.

"Sit," she grinned firmly, pointing her right index finger at the chair.

"Okay," he sighed in defeat with a small grin.

"Thank you," she grinned. She gave him a playful peck on his nose. She got the bag that had their pies in it, and hung it from one of the handles of the wheelchair.

Mickey sat down in the wheelchair.

"I can push him," Minnie smiled at the nurse. She nodded with a smile, then stepped to the side as Minnie put her hands on the handles. Minnie began rolling Mickey out of the room.

"Take care, kids," the doctor smiled as he waved. Mickey and Minnie waved back as they made their way down the hall.

"Thanks, doctor," Mickey smiled.

"Thank you for everything," Minnie smiled.

"You're welcome. Take care."

"You, too," the mice smiled in unison as they waved. They turned back as they made their way down the hallway.

"I CAN walk, you know," he grinned.

"I know you can. But I also know you need to rest," she grinned firmly back.

"Don't worry," she giggled. "I won't push you fast. I'm not like Horace."

"I trust you a LOT more than I do Horace," he turned his head back to her a bit and chuckled. She chuckled with him.

"I still say I can walk out," he grinned.

"And I still say you need to take it easy," she grinned back. Minnie leaned down to his round ear and whispered.

"If you're a good boy, I'll give you something really nice when I get you home," she whispered warmly, slyly and a little playfully.

"I'll be good," he grinned playfully. Minnie giggled as she stood straight again. She rolled him to the elevator. After the doors opened, she pushed him in, and pressed the 1 button.

"I'm finally goin' home," Mickey sighed with a smile.

"You're getting outta here, and soon you'll be in the comfort of your own house," Minnie smiled, stroking his shoulder gently.

"I still feel bad for you pushing me," he smiled slightly.

"Don't be. I don't mind. I want to," she smiled.

"Thanks, sugar," Mickey smiled softly.

"You're welcome, baby doll," Minnie smiled softly back. She leaned down and kissed him on the top of his head. She smiled and stroked his shoulder as she stood back up.

"At least we're in an elevator this time," he grinned playfully.

"I'm glad, too," she grinned playfully back.

The door opens as the elevator stops at the bottom. Minnie rolls Mickey out of the elevator, and begins rolling him toward the front door. She pushes him through the Entrance/Exit doors and outside onto the walkway.

"Ahh, freedom," Mickey sighed with a smile after taking a deep breath. Minnie giggles at him.

"You've only been in there ONE night," she giggled.

"Yes, but it's a hospital," he grinned. "Spending time in there is torture."

"I can't deny that," she grinned comfortingly.

"Sometimes... they can mess with your mind," he grinned, changing his voice to sound spooky.

"It may already be working," she chuckled.

"Ha ha," he grinned sarcastically. Minnie giggles before she speaks.

"C'mon. I'll help you up," she smiled, taking Mickey's arm. She helps Mickey stand up.

"Thanks, Minnie," he smiled softly.

"You're welcome, Mickey," she smiled softly. She gives him a warm peck on his cheek. She pulls back as their smiles and eyes meet. She gets the bag and holds it in her hand. A nurse walks out the doors toward them. Mickey and Minnie turn around to face her. She had the "I'd-rather-be-anywhere-but-here" look.

"You kids done with that chair?" she asked with a tone almost as dry as the Grand Canyon.

"Uh, yeah..." Mickey replied. The nurse took the chair, whipped it around and began rolling back toward the entrance.

"Uh, thank..." Minnie started as the nurse begins to walk away.

"...you," she finished with a low tone as the nurse pays no mind to the mice and leaves them as they are. Mickey and Minnie turn and look at each other with a confused look.

"Okay..." they said in unison.

"You have a nice day, too," Mickey grinned sarcastically.

"Boy, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Minnie said with a annoyed tone, crossing her arms.

"I bet she's a real conversation piece at parties," Mickey chuckled with sarcasm.

"Yeah. And I bet most of the conversation is done behind her back," Minnie chuckled.

"Glad she wasn't my nurse," he said with a relieved grin.

"If she was, and she had've treated you like that, SHE'D be the one in the wheelchair," she grinned. The young mice share a laugh together. They then look around for Minnie's car.

"Oh! There it is," she said, pointing to it.

"Stay here, and I'll pull it up for you," she smiled.

"I can walk," he smiled back. She looks at him with a concerned and curious look. Mickey could sense what was going through her mind.

"I'll be fine. It's not that far to walk." Minnie smiled at his words.

"Alright. But I'm gonna help you," she smiled lovingly but firmly. She takes his arm as they begin walking to the car. They get to her car. Minnie gets her keys and unlocks the doors. She opens the passenger door for Mickey. He smiles at her as he gets in.

"Thanks, Minnie."

"You're welcome, Mickey," she smiled back. She gets in on the driver side, setting their pies in the backseat.

"Minnie," Mickey started.

"Hm?" she asked.

"I really appreciate you doing all this for me," he smiled warmly.

"Aw, Mickey. I want to do this for you. You'd do the same for me. I want to help you," she smiled warmly and lovingly. She leans over and kisses his cheek. They fasten their seat belts, then she turns the engine over.

"Whaddaya say we get some ice cream?" she asked sweetly.

"Sounds good. I could go for some," he smiled back.

"Gotcha," she smiled with a nod.

Mickey and Minnie pulled out of the hospital parking lot and head for the Ice Cream Parlor. After spending a night in the hospital, both felt like some ice cream. They decided to go the park and eat. Once thy got their ice cream, they headed to the park.

It was a beautiful day. It was nice and quite in the park, which made relaxing much easier. Minnie kept her arm wrapped around Mickey's as they walked to a little hill with a oak tree. The tree was large enough that it provided a substantial amount of shade. The each kicked back under the tree together with their ice creams. They each sat side-by-side as they enjoyed their cool snack. Actually, they sat shoulder-to-shoulder. They sat there together, enjoying each others company, as well as the beautiful day. They sat there looking up at the clouds.

"Look at the that one. Whaddaya see?" Mickey asked, pointing at one. The cloud formation is made up of three separate clouds each floating together in a familiar silhouette: The Mickey Icon shape.

"You," Minnie smiled sweetly, looking at him.

"I see you, too," he smiled coyly back. She chuckles and kisses his cheek. They look back up.

"Ooh! Look at that one. Whaddaya see?" she asked, pointing at another cloud. This formation appears to have wings.

"A bird," he replied.

"Could be an angel," she smiled.

"Yeah. Could be," he smiled back.

They continue to sit there watching the clouds and eating their ice creams. As Mickey takes a lick, some ice cream gets on the side of his mouth. Minnie turns to him and giggles a bit.

"What is it?" he asked curiously. She points her finger to his mouth with a grin.

"Whoops," he uttered. He starts to get a napkin out of his pocket, when Minnie puts her hand on his and stops him.

"Let me get it," she grinned slyly and affectionately. He looks at her a little curiously. She leans close to him with a wide grin. He grins when it hits him what she'll do. Minnie leans close to Mickey, closing the distance between her face and his.

She softly presses her lips to the side of his mouth, and opens her mouth slightly. She softly touches her tongue to the side of his lips, and gently licks off the ice cream. She then pulls back a little with a wide grin, and meets his warm eyes.

"There. I got it," she uttered softly. He smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Minnie," he smiled.

"You're welcome, Mickey." she smiled back. They share a loving smile and chuckle. They then lean against each other again, each with a happy sigh, as they finish their ice creams together.

Later, after they finish their snack, they make their way back to the car, arm-in-arm.

"Mickey," Minnie started. Mickey turns to her.

"I want you to stay at my place tonight. That way, I can keep an eye on you. Or I'll stay at your place tonight, and tomorrow you can stay at mine. That way you can sleep in your own bed tonight," she smiled with a bit of seriousness.

"I really appreciate the offer, Minnie. But I don't want to be a bother to you," he replied.

"You're never a bother to me, Mickey. I don't mind. I want to," she smiled warmly.

"Thanks, doll."

"You're welcome, baby." Minnie gives Mickey a warm peck on his cheek.

They get back into the car and leave the park. Minnie drives Mickey home. They pull onto his driveway shortly after. Minnie gets out, gets the bag, and opens the passenger door for Mickey.

"Thanks, sugar," he smiled warmly, giving her a gentle peck on her forehead. She giggles in response.

"You're welcome, doll baby," she smiled. She takes his arm as they walk arm-and-arm up his walkway. When they get on the porch, Mickey gets his keys and unlocks the door.

"After you," he smiled coyly. Minnie chuckles.

"Why, thank you," she smiled. She takes his hand as they walk in. Mickey closes and locks the door after they enter. He walks over to the table beside the couch and turns on a light, eliminating the living room.

"Make yourself at home," he smiled. She smiles back at him.

Minnie always feels at home in Mickey's house. She feels just as at home in his as she does in her own. There is one advantage to being in his home though. He's there. She really enjoys being in his home. Since she gets to be with him. His house is like a second home to her. It's warm, comfy and cozy. The atmosphere inside is always enlightening. It matches him. She thinks his house is adorable. Again, like him. And he always knows how to make a person feel welcome. Especially her. His house is just a simple modern, two-story home. And that's just how she likes it. Simple.

"Can I get you something?" Mickey asked warmly.

"No, thank you," Minnie replied sweetly.

"It's no trouble. I'll fix you something," he smiled. He places his arm around her side and gives her a warm kiss on her cheek. The touch alone was enough to send a enjoyable shiver through her. And with the kiss, double enjoyable shivers.

"Thank you," she uttered sweetly.

"No problem," he replied coyly. "Just make yourself at home. I'll be right back." He starts into the kitchen.

"Let me do it," she smiled.

"I don't mind doing it."

"You need to take it easy. Let me do it." Mickey smiled at Minnie.

"Okay."

"Good," she smiled, giving him a playful peck on his nose. "Now you relax on the couch. I'll be in in a minute." He nods with a smile and walks into the living room. She walks into the kitchen.

"Let me know if you need some help," he said.

"I will," she replied with a smile. Minnie goes to the refrigerator. She sets their pies in it.

"How about a grilled cheese sandwich?" she asked.

"Sure," he called from the living room. She opens the door.

"Uh-oh."

"Whats wrong?" Minnie grins a little.

"Heh. You're out of cheese."

"Whoops," Mickey uttered, putting his hand on his forehead.

"I could run to the store and get you some."

"Don't bother. There's some spaghetti left in there from day-before-yesterday. There's enough in there for both of us."

"You got it. Spaghetti comin' right up," she giggled, getting out the container. She places it in the microwave and begins heating it. She looks in the cabinet and find a serving platter.

"Perfect," she uttered to herself with a smile.

Once the spaghetti is done, Minnie gets it out of the microwave and dips it over into the platter. She gets two glasses out of the cabinet, then she gets a couple cans of soda out of the fridge. She pours the soda into the glasses, then throws the cans in the trash bin. She sets their dinner on the table along with their drinks. She gets their forks and napkins as well. She walks to the doorway leading into the living room.

"Dinner's ready, Mickey," she smiled cheerfully. Mickey gets up off the couch and walks into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti for my baby," she smiled playfully, making the end of both words sound the same.

"Thanks, Minnie," he smiled.

"You're welcome, Mickey," she smiled. He goes over to her and pulls a chair out for her.

"You made dinner. The least I can do is pull a chair out for you," he grinned warmly. Minnie's heart melts within her chest.

"Aw, Mickey." She kisses his cheek warmly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Mickey and Minnie sit down, hold hands as they say their prayer together, then they begin eating. They talk while they eat.

"I still don't understand how Pete knew that was you," Minnie said with a curious tone, swallowing a bite of her spaghetti.

"I doubt it was just a guess on his part," Mickey replied, taking a sip of his soda.

"No. But then, how did he know?" Mickey's eyes widen slightly as a thought comes to mind.

"Not unless he followed us last night." Minnie's eyes widen and she looks a little shocked at the thought.

"How else would he have known?" Mickey added.

"He HAD to have known that was you. But..." Minnie thinks for a second. "Why did he do this just to you? He could have gotten both of us last night. Why just you?"

"Maybe he thought that if I was in the hospital, that you'd be there with me."

"Maybe..." Minnie looks down at her plate for a second."I just wish he hadn't done that to you." She looks back up at Mickey. He smiles at her and places his hand on hers on the table and begins to stroke the top of her hand with his thumb.

"It's okay. He didn't get me. You don't have to worry." She looks into his warm and soft brown eyes and smiles. How she loves his smile.

"Thanks, Mickey," she uttered with a warm smile, touching the side of her head to his.

"You're welcome, Minnie," he uttered back with an equal smile. They each face each other and press their lips together in a loving kiss. They each pull away after a couple seconds, as their smiles and eyes meet.

"I'm just thankful you're alright," she smiled.

"I'm all right. Just sore," he grinned.

"Well, I'll take care of you," she smiled playfully, then gives him a gentle peck on his cheek. They continue to eat.

Mickey and Minnie are sharing the plate of spaghetti. They each dip their forks into their dinner. As they put the bite into their mouths, they notice that one of the strands of spaghetti from each of their mouths is going down into the rest of their meal. They each share a grin as they each begin to suck the strands in. After a few gentle sucks, the strands free themselves to reveal that they're connected in the center.

Mickey and Minnie each smile at each other when they see this. They each gently begin to suck the strands in, inching their faces closer together as they do. They suck on the connected strand until they each close the distance, and their lips meet. They kiss each other on their lips for a few seconds, then slowly pull away a bit to meet one anothers eyes and smile.

"I love spaghetti," Minnie uttered softly.

"So do I," Mickey replied softly.

"I love you a LOT more, though," she murmured warmly and softly, a little giggle following.

"And I love you a LOT more, too," he muttered softly and warmly, chuckling a little after. They touch their noses together, then pull back with a smile. The young mouse couple continue to eat their meal, enjoying one anothers presence all the while.

As they continue to eat, Minnie takes a bite of her spaghetti and gets a little bit pf sauce on the side of her mouth. Mickey notices and chuckles a little.

"What is it?" she asked with a curious grin. He grins as he points a finger to her mouth.

"Whoops," she uttered with a grin. She reaches for a paper towel on the table, but he stops her.

"Let me get it," he grinned slyly and lovingly. He leans closer to her. Minnie grins when it hits her what he'll do. He leans closer to her, closing the distance between their faces.

He softly presses his lips to the side of her mouth, and opens his mouth slightly. He gently touches his tongue to the side of her lips, and licks the sauce off. Minnie's spine shivers happily at the sensation. He pulls back with a wide grin.

"There. It's gone. Now we're even," he smiled warmly. She giggles, leans close to him, and gives him a warm peck on his cheek. She pulls back as their eyes and smiles meet. They then continue to eat together.

The young mice' peaceful dinner is suddenly interrupted when the phone rings.

"I'll get it," Mickey said, getting up. He gets the wireless phone on the wall. The caller ID read it was the police station. Mickey sits back down at the table as he answers. He puts it on speaker.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mickey."

"Hi, Chief."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I'm still sore. But Minnie's making sure I take it easy," Mickey grinned, giving Minnie a smile and a wink.

"That's good. By the way, don't worry about your car. I had it taken to Horace's garage. He'll fix it."

"Thanks."

"Minnie's there with you, right?"

"Yep. I'm here," Minnie giggled.

"Hi, Minnie."

"Hello, Chief."

"I'm glad you're there keeping an eye on him."

"Me, too," she replied, giving Mickey a warm smile.

"I would have called earlier, but I've had my hands full. You're not going to believe this." Mickey and Minnie look at each other with a curious look.

"Two stores were robbed last night, shortly after you got to the hospital, Mickey." Mickey and Minnie look at one another.

"What?" they uttered in unison.

"Yep. Within the first hour, one store was robbed. And then the NEXT hour, another was hit." Mickey and Minnie look bewildered.

"Did you catch the crook?" Mickey asked.

"No. By the time some officers arrived at the first scene, the perp was gone. And the same thing happened with the second robbery, too."

"Do you have any leads?" Minnie asked.

"We're still investigating. Nothing yet." Mickey and Minnie look at each other with a bit of a disappointed, yet curious look.

"Anyway... I just called to see how you were doing."

"Thanks, Chief," Mickey said.

"Thank you," Minnie added.

"You're welcome. I better go and let you rest. I'll let you know if I find out anything."

"Okay," Mickey said.

"I'll talk to you later. Goodbye, Mickey. Goodbye, Minnie."

"Goodbye, Chief," Mickey and Minnie said in unison. He turns the phone off, then gets up to hang it up. He then sits back down at the table. Minnie notices the look on Mickey's face.

"You're thinking about those robberies, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'd like to help Chief O'Hara with this case," he replied.

"I know you would. But you can't help Chief O'Hara now, Mickey. You need to take it easy," she said.

"I know," he said with a low tone. Minnie places her hand on his and smiles comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Mickey. You'll be able to help with this. You just need to rest for a few days. It'll be alright. Just be patient," she smiled. Mickey looks at her and smiles.

"Thanks, Minnie."

"You're welcome, Mickey," she smiled softly. She gives him a warm kiss on his cheek.

"And I'm gonna help you get better. And when you do, I'm gonna help you with this case, too," she smiled warmly. He kisses her gently on her cheek.

"Thanks, doll," he smiled.

"You're welcome, baby," she smiled. She touches her nose to his. After pulling back, their smiles and eyes meet. Then they finish what little bit of their dinner is left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: I was wondering what Mickey and Minnie could have for dinner, and then spaghetti came to mind. And I instantly thought of the kiss scene in Disney's Lady and the Tramp. I just couldn't resist. :D Also... That grumpy nurse was a late edition. I think we've all encountered people like these. It came to mind, I liked it, and decided to use it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it.

Author's Note: Welcome to the fifth chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review, and no flames.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DOWN TIME

Mickey and Minnie finish their romantic dinner for two. They each get up from the table and walk over to the sink with their plates, glasses and silverware.

"Now we can eat that pie," Minnie giggled.

"I'll get it," Mickey smiled. He gets their pies out of the refrigerator, and hands her one of them.

"Here you go, baby," he smiled warmly.

"Thanks, sweetie," she smiled warmly back, taking it. They then sit back down as they eat their pies together.

"Thanks for getting this pie, Minnie," Mickey smiled.

"Oh, Mickey. You're welcome," Minnie smiled back.

Mickey and Minnie finish their pies, then throw the containers in the trash bin. They walk over to the sink.

"I'll help you wash the dishes," he offered.

"Thanks, Mickey. But I can wash them," she smiled.

"I want to help you."

"I'm not sure if you should be doing that right now," Minnie said with a look of concern.

"I'll be fine," he smiled. "The doctor said nothing strenuous. How is washing dishes strenuous?" he asked incredulously.

"Well..." she sighed with a defeated smile. "Okay. You got me there. Just be careful." He nods.

"Thanks, Mickey," she smiled, giving him a affectionate peck on his cheek.

"You're welcome, Minnie," he smiled, giving her a affectionate peck on her cheek as well.

The young mice wash and dry the dishes together. They then walk back into the living room and kick back on the couch as they relax. They sit cuddled up together. Mickey sits up with his right arm around Minnie as she sits with her head resting on his shoulder and chest. Her right hand is also resting on his chest.

Mickey's rear end starts to go to sleep, so he starts to shift his position. But a spasm of pain courses through his left side, foiling his plan.

"Unhhgg!" he grunted. With a gasp, Minnie responds instantly. She sits up straight and directs her attention to him.

"Mickey!" she gasped with concern. Since she's sitting up, he moves his right hand to his left side. It's a human instinct to grab something when it hurts. It's also a human instinct to worry yourself to death if someone that you truly care about was hurt.

She looks at him holding his side.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her voice full of concern, leaning close to him and putting her hand on his back.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm all right, Minnie," he replied, managing a smile. Minnie didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should take you back to the hospital."

"No. No, I'm okay," he smiled. Mickey looks into Minnie's eyes. He could see the worry and fear within. She looked back into his eyes. He knew she was scanning him to see if he was telling the truth.

"Really. I'm okay. The pains already fading," he smiled. This seems to ease Minnie's concern a little. He glances at her hand and notices something.

"You're shaking," he uttered, concern now filling him.

"I always shake when I'm worried about you," she said gently.

"Mickey... Please tell me the truth. Don't try to hide anything. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked with a pleading tone.  
Mickey smiles a little at her concern. He raises his hand to her cheek and softly cups it.

"I'm sure. Honest. I am still sore. And I do have pain spasms from time to time. But I'm alright. Don't worry," he smiled softly.

"You know I'm always gonna worry about you," she smiled slightly. Her shaking is beginning to cease.

"I'm fine. It'll be okay. I'll be fine," he smiled softly. Minnie smiles warmly at him. Once again, he's made her feel better.

"Thanks, Mickey."

"You're welcome, Minnie." Her shaking has fully ceased.

Minnie wraps her arms around Mickey's shoulders, as he wraps his arms around her waist. They each lean forward and press their lips together in another gentle and loving kiss. After a few seconds, they each break the kiss and pull back slightly, still holding one another.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"If you are, then so am I," she smiled warmly. They each smile and stare into each others soft brown eyes.

"How do you feel?" Minnie asked.

"I feel okay. Still sore. But I'll get over it," he smiled. Minnie leans forward and Kisses Mickey's cheek.

"I'm so glad," she smiled. Mickey leans back on the couch again.

"Are you sure you don't want to take something for the pain?" she asked.

"No, I'm all right."

"Okay," she replied softly.

"Come here," Mickey smiled softly, opening his arms to her. Minnie smiles as she leans toward him and wraps her arms around his neck, as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I'm okay. I'll be sore for awhile. But I'll get better. You don't have to worry, Minnie," he smiled softly, gently rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"I know. It's just... You mean so much to me, Mickey. I don't wanna lose you. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," she uttered with a soft and affectionate tone. Her words were spoken with truth, but also with love.

"You mean a lot to me, too. I don't wanna lose you either. I'll always be here with you. You never have to worry," he smiled softly and warmly.

"And I'll always be here with you," she smiled softly and warmly back. They each lean close and share a loving kiss. They pull back and snuggle close again. Mickey's sitting up as Minnie sits snuggled against him.

"You don't mind me spending the night, do you?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"No, not at all," he replied with a smile.

"You sure I won't bother you?" she asked.

"You're never a bother to me, Minnie. I don't mind you staying. You know you're always welcome here. My home, is your home," Mickey smiled warmly. Minnie felt her heart melt in her chest again.

"Aw, Mickey. Thank you," she smiled lovingly. She leaned up and gave him a loving peck on his cheek.

"Aw, gee. You're welcome," he smiled. She snuggles closer to him, resting her head against his chest and shoulder, and her right hand on his chest. He rested his right arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you so much for letting me spend the night, Mickey. I really appreciate it," Minnie smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome, Minnie. I don't mind at all," Mickey smiled equally back.

"I didn't want you to be by yourself after just getting out of the hospital. I wanted to be able to keep an eye on you, and I wanted to help you," she smiled.

"I really appreciate that. Thanks, doll," he smiled.

"You're welcome, baby," she smiled back. A memory then comes to Mickey.

"Oh, yeah..." he grinned as he turns his head to her. Minnie turns her head to him with interest.

"You told me if I was good, that you'd give me something really nice," he grinned. Minnie giggled.

"Well, I think you've been a really good boy," she grinned playfully with a giggle.

"So what do I get?" he asked with a grin. Minnie grins as she think for a second.

"Mmm... How about this?" she asked with a playful grin as she leaned up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her soft and warm lips to his own. He returns her embrace as he wraps his arms around her waist. That same pleasurable warmth spread through Minnie's body at the feel of her lovers warm and sweet lips on hers. Mickey felt the same enjoyable warmth at the feel of his love's soft and warm lips. After about four seconds, they each broke the kiss, and pulled away slowly to meet one anothers smile and eyes.

"That was the first half of what you get," she smiled playfully.

"What's the second half?" he asked with a curious grin.

"How about a nice back massage?" she asked sweetly.

"You don't have to do that, Minnie," he smiled.

"I want to. Besides, it might make your back and side feel better," she smiled. She sat up and scooted to the edge of the couch.

"Now lie down on your stomach, or you can sit up," she grinned with a loving but firm tone. Mickey smiled as he complied. He scooted to the side and faced his back partly to her.

"I'll just sit if that's okay."

"Sure. That's fine," she smiled sweetly. Minnie gently put her hands on Mickey's back, applied sight pressure, and began to rub it. She gently massaged his shoulder blades and the center of his back.

"How's that feel?" she asked sweetly.

"Mm, that feels good," he uttered. She giggled. She then moved to his side and gently began to massage it, trying not make him more sore than he already was. After having his back and side massaged for several minutes, Mickey gently turned his head around to face her.

"Okay. Thanks, Minnie. My back and side feel much better," he smiled warmly.

"You're welcome, Mickey. I'm glad you enjoyed it," she smiled warmly. She leaned close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her front against his back. She nuzzled herself comfortably against him. It warmed her heart and soul to know that he enjoyed her massage. And she enjoyed giving him one.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel much better. Thanks to you," he replied with a warm smile. Minnie felt herself melt right there.

"Aw, Mickey," she uttered softly, a giggle following. She kissed him warmly on his cheek. He leans back on the couch as she lets go of him. She then snuggles up to him again. They sit there together, each with happy and content smiles. she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

"I love you, Mickey," she smiled warmly.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he smiled equally. They snuggled closer against each other.

They sit there together for a few seconds, when a thought comes to Minnie.

"Uh-oh..." she uttered.

"What's wrong?"

She turns to him.

"I just remembered that I don't have any pajamas for tonight," she said with a bit of a shocked or concerned look.

"Will you be all right long enough for me to run home and get some?" she asked, sitting up slightly. She was so focused on Mickey that it slipped her mind.

"No sense in you doing that. It's already getting late. And gas is already too high for you to make a trip home and back.  
You can barrow a pair of my pajamas tonight," he said. Minnie is deeply touched by his offer, and she blushes slightly at the thought of her wearing Mickey's pajamas. But she doesn't want to bother him.

"I really appreciate that, Mickey. But I couldn't do that," she smiled lightly.

"Sure you could. I don't mind. And it'll save you a trip home," he grinned.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive. I don't mind. It's no trouble," he smiled.

"Okay. Thank you so much," she smiled softly.

"You're welcome," he smiled softly back. They touch their noses together, then pull back with a smile.

The young mice sit there cuddled up together on the couch a little longer, enjoying each others warmth and company.

"Well, I better go take a shower since I got out of the hospital," Mickey said.

"I need to take a shower, too. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" she asked.

"Not at all. My bathroom, is your bathroom," he smiled.

"Thanks," she uttered warmly, giving him a kiss on his nose.

"No problem," he muttered warmly, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"You go on and take a shower," he added with a smile.

"No, you go first," she smiled.

"I insist."

"But it's your house."

"And your my guest. You go ahead. I'll shower after you."

"But..."

"No buts. You go ahead. It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay. Thanks, sweetie," Minnie smiled.

"You're welcome, baby," Mickey smiled back. Another thought pops into Minnie's mind. And once again, it only crossed her maybe once since Mickey was in the hospital.

"Uh-oh..." she muttered. Mickey notices the distraught look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Minnie blushes a little.

"I may can wear a pair of your pajamas once I finish taking a shower, but... I, um... I don't have a extra pair of, uh,  
underwear to wear," she blushed. Mickey blushes a little as well.

"I don't have a extra pair of clothes for tomorrow, either," she added. Mickey thinks for a second.

"Why don't you take a nice soak in the tub, and I'll wash your clothes for you while you do. They should be done by the time you finish," he offered. Minnie blushes a little at the thought of her sweetheart washing her clothes. Especially her underwear!

"I don't want you to have to do that," she replied with a light smile.

"It's no trouble. I don't mind," he smiled.

"All right. Thank you," she smiled softly.

"You're welcome," he smiled softly. They touch their noses together, then Minnie eases up so Mickey can get up. She stands up and takes his hand, helping him up. They begin making their way hand-in-hand upstairs.

Mickey walks into his bedroom, with Minnie behind him. He walks over to his dresser, as she stands a little bit inside the door. He gets out a pair of red and maroon pajamas. She smiles at him as he does.

"Are these all right?" he asked.

"Those are fine," she smiled sweetly. He hands them to her.

"I really appreciate this, Mickey," she smiled softly and sweetly.

"No problem, Minnie," he smiled equally back. They walk to the bathroom door.

"I still feel guilty for you doing this," she said.

"Don't be. You'd do it for me," he smiled.

"In a heartbeat," she smiled.

"Well see? I don't mind. I'm happy to do it for you," he smiled affectionately.

"Oh, Mickey. That means a lot to me. Thank you," she smiled. She gives him a loving peck on his cheek.

"You're welcome, Minnie," he smiled. He gives her a loving peck on her cheek as well. Minnie walks onto Mickey's bathroom and turns on the lights. He says just outside the door.

"Do you mind if I use some of your shampoo?" she asked.

"Not at all. Be my guest. Use whatever you need," he replied with a smile.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Minnie puts his pajamas on the sink. She reaches for her belt. A quick blush comes to Mickey's cheeks as he averts his eyes into the hallway. Minnie blushes as well. She blushes a little more when she noticed that he did. She giggles mentally. She unfastens her belt, then takes off her shoes and socks. She then slips off her jeans, and then pulls off her shirt. she puts those into a pile on the sink. She then takes off her underwear, ribbon, and gloves. She gets one of Mickey's towels on the rack, and wraps it around her. The top of it comes under her arms and across the top of her chest, while the bottom of it rests at her her knees.

She gets her clothes and approaches him. She gives him a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"I'm done," she uttered with a smile. Mickey turned around to face her. She had the light-blue towel wrapped around her. His eyes grew wide. He couldn't help but smile. He felt his cheeks begin to get warm again. He guessed he was blushing. No matter where it is, or what she's wearing, Minnie always looks beautiful, hot and sexy to Mickey. He swallowed a lump in his throat. Though, he didn't know if it was saliva or his tongue that went into his stomach. Minnie couldn't help but smile and chuckle mentally at the expression on his face. It tickled her that he was reacting like this. She also felt her cheeks get warm. She was standing in front of her boyfriend with nothing on but his bath towel. He shifted his attention when she spoke.

"You sure you don't mind doing this?" she asked.

"No, I don't mind," he replied. She hands him her clothes, and he takes them.

"I can wash them. So you don't have to."

"I don't mind. You go ahead and take a nice hot soak. I'll bring these up to you when you're done." She nods with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Will you be all right long enough for me to take a shower, and a quick soak?"

"I'll be fine."

"I don't like the idea of leaving you by yourself, Mickey. What if you have another pain spasm?"

"If I do, I'll just grab my side, and yelp in pain," he joked. Minnie didn't grin however.

"I'm serious, Mickey."

"I know." He stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her towel-clad waist, as she placed her hands on his arms. Mickey felt his temperature rise as he felt the warmth from her towel-clad body close to his. Minnie's temperature also begun to rise as she felt Mickey's warm and gentle hands on her sides, and his warm body close to hers.

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry," he uttered. She smiled a little.

"I still don't like the idea of leaving you alone."

Minnie's temperature rose even more as Mickey slipped his hands around her waist and onto her back. Mickey's temperature also went up a few degrees as well.

"I'll be all right. I'm just gonna put your clothes in the washer, and then I'll relax on the couch until they're done. When they're done, I'll bring 'em up to you, and then I'll kick back on the couch until you get done, okay?" he smiled. Minnie felt some relief flow through her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he smiled.

"Okay. But I'm gonna hold you to that," she grinned.

"Fair enough," he replied. She smiled as she moved her hands up his arms and around his neck, and nuzzled her head onto his shoulder. He gently began to rub his hand up and down her back, holding her clothes in his other hand. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her bare shoulder. A pleasurable shiver went up Minnie's spine at the feel of his warm and tender lips on her skin, and the feel of him stroking her back.

"Just take your time and relax. I'll be okay," he whispered. She pulled back a little and met his eyes.

"Okay. But I want you to take it easy, and not stress yourself," she replied.

"Okay." She leans up and kisses him on his lips. She pulls back after a few seconds.

"I still don't feel right leaving you alone. Promise me that if you need me, you'll come let me know," she asked.

"I promise," he replied with a smile. She smiled and nodded. Their arms slipped away as he stepped back slightly

"Please be careful, Mickey," she smiled gently.

"I'm just gonna be using the washer," he grinned incredulously.

"I know. Just try not to over do it. Okay?" she asked with a light smile.

"Gotcha," he smiled. He leans close to her gives her a warm peck on her cheek, which once again sent a enjoyable shiver up her spine.

"Take your time. Just relax and take a nice warm soak. I'll bring these up later," he smiled softly.

"Okay. Thanks, sweetie," she uttered warmly. She gave him a peck on his cheek.

"You're welcome, doll," he uttered warmly back. He turned and started to walk away.

"If you need me, just holler," she said with a smile.

"Gotcha. If you need me, just let me know," he smiled.

"Gotcha," she smiled. He started to walk down the stairs. Minnie turned and went back into Mickey's bathroom and closed the door. She didn't lock it. And she knew she didn't. Why should she? She trusted Mickey. She knew he was better than that. She also left it unlocked in case he needed her. She smiled. She chuckled too. She was wearing nothing but her boyfriend's bath towel, and was getting ready to take a shower in HIS bathroom. And once she got done, she'd be wearing HIS pajamas. She giggled and smiled at the thought. She felt comfortable though. She felt peaceful and comfy. She knew it was because it was Mickey's house, it was his bathroom, it was his bath towel and his pajamas. She trusted him though. She trusted him with her life. She didn't worry.

Minnie walked over to the tub, took off the towel and layed it upon the rack and stepped into the tub. She closed the curtains a little, and turned on the hot water, and some cold water to make the water warm. She took a quick glance around the room. She smiled. Mickey had a very nice bathroom. And she felt so comfy, happy and welcome in it. Just like the rest of his home. Minnie began to take her shower. She blushed when she thought about Mickey washing her underwear. Though it didn't embarrass her that much. Part of her was embarrassed, while part of her didn't mind at all. She redirected her attention on her shower, and continued.

Mickey walked into the room where his washer and dryer are. He walked to the washer and got everything ready to wash Minnie's clothes. He smiled. He chuckled too. He was getting ready to wash his girlfriend's clothes while she was in HIS bathroom taking a shower. To beat that; once she finished, she'd be wearing a pair of HIS pajamas. He hoped that she felt welcome and comfy.

He opened the lid to the washer. He got her nylon ribbon and put it in. He then put in her gloves. The next items on top was her underwear. He blushed a little as he reached for them. He felt the heat in his cheeks as he picked up her white, cotton bikini and put it in the washer. Then he came to her white, cotton, spaghetti-strap tank undershirt. He noticed a design on the chest. His curiosity got the better of him. He held it up, and grinned. On the chest was a picture of him. Just his head and face was featured. He was smiling that bright smile of his. The same one that Minnie loves. He chuckled a little. He put the garment in the washer. He then put her cotton t-shirt, denim jeans, and her white, cotton socks in the washer. He layed her belt and shoes on top of the dryer. He walked back into the living room and kicked back on the couch.

Minnie finished showering about fifteen minutes later. She stood in the tub as she filled it up with warm water. She looked on the shelf and noticed some bath beads and some bubble bath. She smiled as she poured a little of both in. She knew her clothes weren't done yet. So, taking Mickey's advice, she decided to take a nice soak. She loved the way Mickey's green apple shampoo and conditioner smelled. It made her hair smell like that and it also made it silky soft and smooth. Actually, she smelled like him too. She giggled at the realization of her being in her sweethearts bathroom again. She knew that if Clarabelle ever found out about all this, she would never let her live it down.

The tub finished filling up, so Minnie turned off the water. She looked under his sink from the tub and saw his bath tub pillow. She opened the curtains, gently stepped out of the tub onto the rug, got the pillow, then stepped back in. She set the pillow up, then eased herself down into the warm bath water. Propping her head up on the pillow, she sighed a comfy sigh. She was just as comfy in Mickey's tub as she was in her own. Perhaps a little more, since she knew he was just down stairs. She smiled. The only thing she was missing from her bath, was her rubber, Mickey Mouse squeaky doll.

Mickey walked back into his wash room. Minnie's clothes were done. He got them out of the washer and put them in the dryer. Again, he blushed a little when he got out her undergarments, but he still did it. He let them run for several minutes to get fully dry. He then got them out of the dryer. He was glad that none of her clothes were dry clean or hand wash only. He folded her jeans, t-shirt and socks and put them in a pile. He got her underwear, with a little blush again, and folded both pieces. He placed her gloves and hair bow with her undergarments. He got her clothes and began his trek upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it.

Author's Note: Glad you could stop by my sixth chapter. ;) I hope you enjoy it. Please, no flames. And please R&R.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DOWN TIME

With Minnie's clothes in Mickey's hands, he made his way to his guest bedroom. He walked in and set her clothes on the bed. He He made sure that the bed was ready for her. Once he done that, he got her underwear, gloves and ribbon, and walked to the bathroom.

Minnie was still relaxing in Mickey's bath tub. Her ears perked up when she heard a knock at the door.

"Minnie. I've got your clothes."

Minnie recognized that warm voice anywhere.

"C'mon in, Mickey. The doors unlocked," she told him from the bath tub. Mickey blushed a little outside the door.

"Uhh... Are you sure?" he uttered. Minnie heard him outside the door, and blushed and giggled a little.

"It's okay. C'mon in," she told him with a smile.

Mickey slowly opened the bathroom door, closed his eyes and put one hand over them, and slowly walked in. The cluster of bubbles came to the top of her chest. And her arms was resting in the water. Minnie glanced to see him as he walked in. She couldn't help but smile and giggle. It touched her deeply that he was trying to avoid looking at her. And she thought he looked adorable.

"I, um... I've got your clothes," he said a little shyly while covering his eyes and trying to find the bathroom sink.

"Thank you so much, Mickey. I hope it wasn't too much trouble," she smiled.

"No trouble at all, Minnie. You're welcome," he smiled under his concealing hand. He found the sink with his extended hand and placed her clothes on it. She couldn't resist.

"I won't bite," she smirked playfully.

"I know that," he grinned incredulously, turning to her with his hand still over his eyes. She giggled and he chuckled.

"Now remember your promise," she reminded him.

"I remember. Don't worry," he replied. She smiled.

"I'll go and let you finish," he smiled.

"I'm done anyway," she smiled. He started back toward the door with his hand still covering his eyes. Minnie couldn't help but get a little concerned.

"You're gonna bump into something," she said. He had his right hand outward to feel his way.

"Hopefully, I wo-" BUMP. His hand missed the bathroom door, but his nose didn't. Minnie gasped slightly.

"Ow," he uttered with a light tone as he stood rubbinghis nose. Minnie instantly sat up a little in the tub.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Yup," he uttered, checking his nose. "I'm okay," he grinned with his hand still covering his eyes. Minnie felt her worry lift the moment she seen his grin. She couldn't help but giggle. It was kind of funny now that she knew he was okay.

"I'll, uh..." he uttered, feeling for the door, then finding it. "I'll be downstairs." He started through the door.

"Okay. Please be careful, Mickey," Minnie smiled lightly.

"Gotcha," Mickey smiled back. He exited the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Minnie watched him leave. She turned back to the tub and chuckled a little. She sat up and pulled the drain plug to let the water out.

Mickey walked back downstairs into the living room, double checking his nose. He couldn't help but chuckle, too. He already has some minor to medium injuries from being involved in a car crash. The last thing he needs is a broken nose to go with it. He sat down on the couch. He'd wait for Minnie to come downstairs.

The water finished draining out of the tub. Minnie stood up, got the towel on the rack, stepped out of the tub, and began to dry herself off. She finished drying, and put the towel back on the rack to dry. She put Mickey's bath tub pillow back where it went. She walked the few feet to the sink and got her clothes. She got her gloves and slipped them on. Then she got her hair bow, tied it, and placed it on her head. Then she slipped on her underwear. She then reached for Mickey's pajamas. She got his shirt. It was a red, short-sleeved t-shirt.

Minnie smiled as she slipped the garment over her upper body. It was just a little bigger than her own pajamas. It was a couple sizes larger, but it still fit great. It was very comfy. The moment that she put on the shirt, she felt comfortable.  
She could feel his love and warmth around her. It also smelled a little like him, which made it all the more comfy. She smiled and chuckled lightly. She then reached for his lounge pants. They were a maroon color. She slipped them on, and could once again feel his love and warmth around her. She walked to the bathroom door, turned off the lights, and walked out.

Minnie walked down the stairs to the living room. She saw her love sitting on the couch. He turned to her as she was descending the stairs and smiled at her. She smiled back. She was wearing his pajamas. And to him, they looked great on her. They were a little bigger, but he thought she looked cute wearing them.

"Feel better?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, yeah, much better. It's amazing how good a nice warm shower and a nice warm soak can make you feel," she replied with a smile. She walked over to the couch as he stood up. They took each others hands.

"How's your nose?" she asked with a light tone and a small smile.

"It's okay. I can still breathe out of it," he chuckled. She chuckles too.

"Let me kiss it," she smiled playfully and affectionately. She leans up and kisses him softly on his nose. She pulls back with a smile.

"All better," he grinned.

"Oh, Mickey," she chuckled warmly.

"Is my pajamas okay?" he asked. She smiled warmly at him.

"Uh-huh. They feel really comfy, and fit really nicely. I like them," she smiled.

"I'm glad you do," he grinned.

"Oh, I do. They're soft and warm..." she leans closer to him.

"Just like you," she finished with a warm smile. She leans up and gives him a warm kiss on his cheek. He chuckles.

"I'm glad you like them. They look much better on you anyway," he grinned modestly.

"Nu-uh," she grinned playfully. "They look a LOT better on you," she smiled. He smiles back. He chuckles lightly as he leans down and kisses her on her forehead. She smiles as he does.

"Thanks again for letting me use your shower, Mickey. And for letting me use a pair of your pajamas, and for washing my clothes, and for letting me stay the night," she smiled appreciatively.

"Aw, you're welcome, Minnie. It's no trouble. I'm glad I could help. It's the lest I could for you helping me," he smiled affectionately. Minnie chuckles warmly. She leans up and kisses him on his lips. A few seconds later, she breaks the kiss and pulls back with a loving smile. She notices the bandage still on the side of his forehead.

"Let's take this off you," she uttered with a soft tone and loving smile. She reaches up, and delicately takes the edge of the bandage. She slowly begins to pull it off his forehead. Gently, she pulls it off, revealing a small, inch-long cut. It looked a lot better than it did before. The bleeding had ceased, and it had healed partially. Even so, Minnie still didn't like the cut on him.

"There. That's better," she uttered with a soft smile.

"How's it look?" he asked.

"Definitely not as bad as it was," she smiled with a relieved tone. "It'll look better once you shower."

"Good," he grinned.

"Is it sore?" she asked, gently stroking her thumb across it.

"Not really. Just a little," he replied. Minnie quickly withdraws her hand away from his head.

"Sorry," she uttered in an apologetic tone. She feared she just hurt him further.

"Don't worry, it's okay. You weren't hurting me. You were making it feel better," he smiled warmly and a little playfully. Minnie's smile got bigger.

"Really?" she asked, a hopeful grin forming.

"Really. You didn't hurt me, Minnie. It weren't hurting at all while you were touching it," he smiled warmly.

"Oh, Mickey," she smiled softly and warmly, touching her nose to his. She pulled back and gently stroked her thumb across his cut. She lowered her hand, and rested it on his shoulder.

"Go on and take a nice warm shower. You'll feel better once you do," she smiled softly.

"Okay," he smiled.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" she asked, her tone changing to concern.

"I'll be fine. I've been showering myself for a good while now, ya know," he grinned. Minnie rolled her eyes with a grin.

"I know that," she grinned playfully. Her tone softened. "But now you're hurt," she uttered.

"I'll be okay. Don't worry," he reasoned with a smile.

"Promise me that you'll call for me if you need me," she asked.

"I promise. I kept my first promise didn't I?" he grinned.

"Yes. And I want you to keep this promise, too," she grinned.

"Okay. I promise," he grinned.

"Good. I'm holding you to that one, too," she grinned.

"Deal," he grinned.

"Now don't make me have to spank you. If you need me, holler," she grinned.

"Gotcha," he grinned. She chuckled as she smiled. Minnie gently strokes his shoulder with her hand.

"Now you just relax. Take your time," she smiled lovingly and a little firmly.

"Okay. I will," he grinned. He kisses her gently on her nose. "I'll be back," he smiled.

"I'll be right here," she smiled softly. They smile at one another. Then Mickey lets his hand slip from hers as he walks around the couch.

"Just holler if you need me," she smiled.

"I will," he smiled. He begins walking upstairs. She watched him start upstairs, then sat back down on the couch. She decided to just relax as she waited. She got the remote, and turned on the TV.

Mickey made his way to his bedroom to get a change of clothes. Then he went into his bathroom and turned on the lights. His nose instantly caught the scent of his shampoo and conditioner. He smiled as the scent hit him. It smelled good. He closed the door, but didn't lock it. He had no reason to. He trusted Minnie, and knew she wasn't like that. He walked over to the bath tub. He unfastens his belt, then kicks off his shoes. He takes off his socks, then takes off his jeans. He removes his shirt and lays it with the rest of his clothes. He then slips off his underwear and gloves, and drops them with the rest. He steps over into his bath tub, turns on the hot water and a little of the cold, and begins to take a shower.

Minnie sat there on her sweethearts couch watching TV. She didn't have the volume up but just a little. Just in case he called for her, she could hear him. It was after nine. She was getting a little tired. But she had no regrets for not being home. She was very comfortable in Mickey's home. It was her second home. She turned off the TV, and leaned back on the couch. It was very comfy. In his home, she could see him everywhere she looked, and feel him everywhere she was. She glanced up to the wall. There hung a picture of her. She smiled. She looked up above the fireplace. There, hanging on the wall, was a beautiful, oak plague with a shiny gold cross adorning it. Under it, was the Lord's Prayer, written in black lettering. Again, she smiled.

She looked on the fireplace mantel. There was a picture of her and him together in the center. She couldn't stop smiling.  
Even if she wanted to. She loved being in his house. And most of all... She loved being with him. She giggled when she remembered that she was wearing HIS pj's. She couldn't hold in the soft laugh that came out when she thought about what would happen if Clarabelle found out. Which is why she couldn't. Who says she had to know? Daisy would probably squeal with a huge grin, and BEG Minnie for the details. Daisy was her best friend, but she probably shouldn't tell her about it either. This is one of those things Minnie would let just be between her and Mickey.

Mickey finished his shower about fifteen minutes later. Minnie was right. He did feel much better. Of course, there were a few jolts of pain that coursed through his left side when he put an extra strain on his muscles. They went away after several seconds, though. He tried to avoid making much commotion when the pain struck. He knew Minnie had been VERY worried about him, and had already been helping him. He didn't want to bother her further. Besides, he just had to tough it out for a couple of days until he recovered a little. Luckily, he wasn't as sore as he had been earlier. That was a good sign.

He did feel better. He was clean for one thing. His body felt relaxed as well. His wound felt a little better as well. He turned off the water, and got his towel on the rack. it was still a little wet form when Minnie used it, but he didn't mind. He took a sniff of it. It smelled like her. He smiled. He began to dry off. After drying off, he out the towel back on the rack. He walked over to the sink, got his underwear, and slipped them on. Then he put on his gloves. He then got his shirt. It was a blue, short-sleeved t-shirt. He slipped it over his upper torso. He then got his lounge pants. They were a darker blue. He pulled them on. He then walked to the bathroom door, turned off the lights, and then headed downstairs.

Minnie heard Mickey coming down the stairs and turned around to meet him.

"Feel better, baby?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Much better. You were right. A shower can do wonders for you," he smiled, grinning playfully with his last sentence. Minnie stood up as he approached the couch. He took her hands into his as he walked up to her. She leaned up and kissed him softly on his cheek. She giggled before she spoke.

"You're squeaky clean," she smiled playfully.

"Squeak squeak," he grinned. She chuckled at his cute squeak.

"You're squeaky clean, too," he grinned playfully.

"Squeak squeak," she grinned. He chuckled at her cute squeak as well. She let go of his hands and sat down on the couch. She grinned up at him as she patted her hand on the cushion beside her. A motion for him to sit down. He sat down next to her. He moved his right arm around her shoulder as she happily snuggled next to him, nuzzling her head against his shoulder.

"How's your side?" Minnie asked.

"It's okay. It's not as sore as it was," Mickey replied.

"I'm glad," she uttered softly, nuzzling closer against him. He rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" she asked.

"No. I'm fine," he replied warmly. "I'm not hurting YOU am I?"

"Uh-uh. I'm fine," she replied warmly.

Mickey and Minnie sat there snuggled up together on the couch, each enjoying one anothers warmth, presence, and comfort. Both were happy and content. They sat there for a little while together. Both began to get a little sleepy. A yawn escaped Mickey, which in turn, caused Minnie to yawn. Both shared a chuckle.

"How about we turn in?" he asked with a sleepy smile.

"Sounds good to me," she replied with a sleepy smile of her own. She eased off him a little so he could stand. He stood up and took her hand. She smiled sweetly at him as she took his hand and stood up in front of him.

"I fixed the guest bed for you," he smiled.

"Oh, Mickey, I could have done that," she said softly.

"I didn't mind," he smiled. "It's the least I could do for you for what you've been doing for me."

"Aw, Mickey," she murmured softly. She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek.

"I can sleep on the couch," she suggested.

"No you don't! That guest bed is a lot better than that couch. You're sleeping there tonight," he grinned firmly.

"Okay. Thanks, Mickey," she smiled.

"You're welcome, Minnie," he smiled back. They touched their noses together for a few seconds, then pulled back.

"C'mon. Let's go get some shuteye," he grinned.

"Not gonna argue with you," she grinned.

Together, the young mice checked the doors and windows, and turned off all the lights except for the light beside the couch. Once they finished, Minnie took Mickey's right arm, and placed it around her shoulders, as she placed her left arm around his waist.

"I'll help you upstairs," she smiled.

"Thanks, Minnie," he smiled.

"You're welcome, Mickey," she smiled. She gave him a warm kiss on his cheek. As soon as Minnie put Mickey's arm around her, she was engulfed by his tranquil scent, which delighted her senses.

"Lean on me," she smiled softly. He smiled back at her, and leaned just slightly onto her. She turned off the light beside the couch. With one arm around one another, they made their way upstairs.

"I need to brush my teeth," he grinned.

"Okay," she smiled. Minnie led Mickey to his bathroom, and turned on the light. Mickey went over to his sink and got his red toothbrush. He also got out a brand new toothbrush out of his medicine cabinet. It was blue.

"Here you go," he smiled. "Now you can brush your teeth." Minnie smiled a little at him.

"Are you sure," she asked.

"Positive. I don't mind. Here," he smiled, holding it closer to her. She smiled warmly at him as she walked closer to him and took the toothbrush.

"Thank you so much, Mickey," Minnie smiled lovingly. She leaned over and kissed him warmly on his cheek.

"Aw, gosh. You're welcome, Minnie," Mickey smiled lovingly back. He leaned over and kissed her softly on her cheek. She opened the pack, got out the toothbrush, and threw the empty pack in the garbage bin. They started to brush their teeth together. Once they finished, they then gargled some mouth wash. After spitting it out in the sink, Minnie took Mickey's hands into hers and grinned slyly.

"How about a little taste test?" she asked with a loving and playful smile.

"You got it," he smiled equally back as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. About four seconds later, they each broke the kiss, and pulled back to each others smile and eyes.

"Minty fresh," she grinned. He chuckled.

"You taste minty fresh, too," he chuckled. Both shared a loving smile. Minnie then put Mickey's arm around her again, as she put hers around him.

"I'll walk you to bed," Minnie smiled softly.

"Okay," Mickey smiled warmly. he turned off the bathroom light,then they hey walked into his bedroom and over to his bed. Mickey started to turn his bed down. Minnie seen and started to help him. Once done, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned up and kissed him warmly and passionately on his lips, her leg going up behind her. And like every kiss they share, an exciting and soothing warmth spread through her whole body, and her body shivered in happy response to his kiss. After a bout four seconds, she broke the kiss and pulled back to meet his eyes and smile.

"I love you, Mickey. So much," she murmured softly, gazing into his deep brown eyes.

"I love you, too, Minnie. I really do," he muttered softly, gazing back into her deep brown eyes. They each leaned forward and touched their noses together. Pulling back, they each smiled.

"Good night, baby," she smiled.

"Good night, doll," he smiled back.

Their arms slipped away, as he got down on his knees. She got down on her knees next to him. They took each others hand as they said their prayer together. They got up, and he crawled onto the bed. Minnie sat down on the edge of his bed. She took the covers in her hands and pulled them up over him, up to his chest. They each smiled lovingly as she tucked him in. She then put her legs up on the bed and lowered herself closer to him, propping herself up with her arm next to him. She rested her hand on his chest, and began to stroke it lightly.

"Now you close those tired eyelids and just relax," she murmured softly, lovingly, and a little firmly.

"Thanks for helping me, Minnie. I really appreciate it," he smiled warmly up at her.

"You're welcome, Mickey. I wanted to," she smiled lovingly down at him, tenderly stroking his chest. She leaned down and kissed him on his lips. A few seconds later, she pulled back as her eyes met his.

"I love you, Minnie," he smiled.

"I love you, too, Mickey," she smiled.

"Now you just lay here and rest. You're in your own bed, in your own home, and I'm right here with you," she whispered softly to him. Mickey closed his eyes, as Minnie continued to rub his chest softly with her finger tips. She softly began to hum in his ear. Then she began to sing softly.

"Hush my baby, don't say a word. I'm gonna be here by your side. And if you need me, I'll be right here. I'll be here to hold you tight. No matter what happens, always know: I'm here with you and I love you so."

Minnie finished her lullaby and looked at her sweetheart. He was resting peacefully. She smiled at him. She leaned down to him, and kissed him softly and tenderly on his lips.

"Night, Mickey. I love you," she whispered with a loving smile. She leaned down and gave him one more goodnight kiss on his forehead lightly. She lightly stroked her hand delicately across his chest. She gently and quietly eased up so as not to disturb him. She quietly tiptoed across his floor to his bedroom door. Mickey opened his eyes slightly and seen his sweetheart just as she made it to his door.

"Night, Minnie. I love you, too," he uttered. At his voice she turned around to meet his smile. She happily returned it.

"I'll leave the door open, so I can hear you if you holler," she smiled.

"Okay. Thanks," he smiled.

"You're welcome. If you need me, just holler, okay?" she smiled.

"I will," he grinned. "G'night, Minnie." he smiled.

"G'night, Mickey. Love you," Minnie smiled.

"Love you, too," Mickey smiled. Minnie puckered her lips and blew him a kiss.

"Night, baby," she smiled.

"Night, doll," he smiled back. They smiled at one another for another couple seconds, then she turned and walked out of his bedroom. Mickey snuggled under his covers with a happy and content smile. Minnie walked into Mickey's guest room, pulled back the covers, and crawled under them. She felt happy and comfy in Mickey's home. And wearing his pajamas made her feel even more comfy. She snuggled under the covers with a happy and content smile.

It wasn't long before sleep overtook both young mice, and they each drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's Note: The lullaby was "Hush Little Baby". But I changed it around a little to be sweeter during the part where it was used. I thought it was adorable. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Disney in any way. I also own nothing related to Gemstone Publishing, either. I own zilch. ;D

Author's Note: Welcome to my seventh chapter everybody. I apologize if I weren't supposed to the lullaby lyrics in my last chapter. I know song lyrics aren't allowed, but since it was a lullaby, I didn't think there was any harm. I truly apologize if I weren't supposed to use them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. No flames, and please R&R.

Squad Unit 19, transmitting out!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DOWN TIME

Mickey woke up in the middle of the night with a dry throat. He decided to go downstairs and get some water. He pulled off the covers, crawled out of bed, and snuck to his bedroom door. He snuck the several feet to the guest room where his love was sleeping. He took a peak inside. He smiled as he saw her. She was sleeping peacefully in his guest bed. She was snuggled under the covers, laying on her left side. He quietly tiptoed into the room and over to her bed. He glanced at her right side. It steadily rose and fell. He turned back to her beautiful young face. He noticed that the cover was only at her waist. He gently and quietly took the cover into his hands, and pulled it up to her shoulder. She shifted slightly in her sleep, snuggling further under the cover. He smiled. She looked beautiful and adorable.

Mickey leaned down close to her face and kissed her softly and lightly on her cheek.

"Sleep tight, my princess. I love you," he whispered softly. He pulled back a little bit to see her smile and hear her sigh softly in her sleep.

"I love you, Mickey..." she uttered softly. He couldn't keep from smiling even if he wanted to. He gently stroked her cheek,  
then turned to tiptoe out of the room. He quietly made hi sway down stairs to the kitchen. He got a sport bottle filled with water out of the refrigerator, and took a drink. His mind began to wonder. He leaned against the counter as he held the water bottle in his hand.

He thought about what had happened over the past two days. He didn't doubt he'd recover from his crash. And he didn't doubt that Minnie would keep an eye on him for the complete duration of his recovery. He couldn't help but let his mind drift to her standing in front of him, wearing nothing but his bath towel. He felt his temperature begin to rise as he thought about it. He didn't deny his thought. She looked hot. He couldn't stop the wide grin that came to his face. He decided it was best he get his mind off of it for now, otherwise he'd never get back to sleep.

After quenching his thirst, he put the bottle back in the fridge, and began to head back upstairs. He made it downstairs without any trouble from his side. Maybe he could make it back to bed without making a peep. Wrong thought. He made his way up the stairs and into the hall. As he approached his bedroom door, he closed his eyes for a second as he sighed a breath of relief that he didn't wake his lover. That was the one second he shouldn't have closed his eyes. He rammed into the door facing with his left side, making a rather noticeable THUMP. A spasm of pain coursed through his left side, causing him to wince in pain and grab his side.

"Uunngg!" he grunted. He tried to muffle the yelp, but it didn't help a lot. He hoped that Minnie hadn't heard. But she did.

Minnie's eyes blurted open as she awoke to the sound of a thump and her sweetheart grunting.

"Mickey!" she gasped. She threw off the covers and jumped out of bed, making a straight line for the door. As she ran out the door, she instantly turned and seen Mickey standing outside his room, holding his side. Minnie dashed the several feet to him.

"Mickey!" she gasped as she reached him, placing one hand on his arm and her other on his back.

"Are you all right? What's wrong?" she asked with a frantic tone. He glanced into her eyes and could see the worry and fear within.

"I'm all right. I just bumped into the wall," he answered as he loosened his grip on his arm.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied lightly. He looked into her eyes again. She didn't seem that much more convinced. His tone softened.

"I'm fine. Really. It's nothing to worry about," he smiled softly. Minnie seemed to relax a little. A small smile found it's way to her face.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I got thirsty. So I went to get a drink of water. Everything went fine and dandy until I bumped into thewall," he answered, grinning with the finish of his sentence. She smiled a little wider, and chuckled slightly. The pain had began to fade.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right," he smiled. "Just another pain spasm."

"I know. It just scares me when you have those," she said with a weak tone.

"I'm okay. You don't have to worry," he smiled comfortingly. He kisses her warmly on her cheek. She sighs softly with a smile as he does.

"Come on. I'll walk you back to bed," she smiled. She kept her hand on his arm as they walked back into his bedroom. Mickey crawled back onto his bed, as Minnie took the covers and pulled them up over him. She sat down on the edge of his bed, and rested her hand on his chest and began to rub it.

"I'm really sorry I woke you, Minnie," Mickey said with a downhearted tone.

"That's all right, Mickey. What matters is that you're all right," Minnie smiled softly and warmly. She continued to stroke his chest tenderly.

"How ya feel?" she asked.

"I'm okay. I'm not sore now," he smiled. She layed down nextto him and propped her head up with her hand. She leaned close to him.

"I'm glad," she whispered warmly, then kissed him softly on his forehead. She continued to rub his chest as she lay there.

"I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled.

"I love you, too, Minnie," Mickey smiled back.

"Just close your eyes, and relax. I'm right here, and I always will be," she whispered with a loving smile. He closed his eyes and began to relax completely. Minnie began to hum softly to him as she rubbed his chest. After a few minutes, he drifted off to sleep. She smiled at him. She leaned down and kissed him softly and lightly on the side of his lips as she softly stroked her hand across his chest.

"Good night, Mickey. I love you," she whispered softly. She pulled back and smiled at him. She gently and quietly eased off his bed and tiptoed over to his bedroom door. She turned back to him, smiled and walked out. She went back to her room, crawled under the covers, and closed her eyes. After several minutes, she dozed off to sleep.

Morning arose over Mickey's house. Minnie's eyes fluttered open as she awoke. She glanced at the digital alarm clock on the night table beside the bed. It was about eight. She sat up in bed, stretched and yawned. She decided to make Mickey some breakfast. She pulled off the covers and tiptoed out the door. She quietly snuck down the hall to his room. She peaked inside to see him laying on his right side. She smiled. She quietly snuck over to his bed. She seen the covers was at his waist. She gently took the covers in her hands and pulled them up to his shoulder. He sighed softly and snuggled further under them. She smiled. He looked handsome and adorable.

Minnie leaned down close to him and kissed him softly and lightly on his cheek.

"Sleep tight, my prince. I love you," she whispered softly. She pulled back to see him shift slightly and hear him sigh softly. She smiled and turned to tiptoe out. She got outside his door. She turned and started from the door, when she stepped on a piece of hardwood flooring that creaked. She stopped in her tracks and listened for any sound from him. None. She smiled as she sighed a quite breath of relief. She then tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen.

She decided to fix him some pancakes. She looked in his cabinet and found the pancake mix. She got a frying pan, turned the oven on, and began to make some pancakes. She prepared six pancakes. Three for each of them. It wasn't long before the whole kitchen was smelling like pancake. It was a very sweet aroma.

As she fixed them, she let her mind drift to the events that had transpired over the past two days. It hurt her that Mickey had been through what he had. But she knew he'd recover. He was a strong person. And she admired that about him. Her mind wondered to the event in the hospital; when he had to change. Her own temperature begun to rise as she thought about it. She didn't deny her own thought. He looked hot. She couldn't keep the wide grin that found her face. Then her mind swayed to the prior night, when she stood in front of her boyfriend in nothing but a towel. She knew she got a rise out of him when she stood before him in nothing but his bath towel. She did feel a little embarrassed, but she mostly felt comfortable in his presence. To be honest, she didn't mind standing like that in front of him. She decided it would be best if she got her mind off it for now. She finished fixing the pancakes, put them on the table and the pan in the sink. She then tiptoed back upstairs to wake her sleeping lover.

She quietly tiptoed into his bedroom and over to his bed. He was laying on his right side. She sat down on the edge of his bed. He shifted slightly form the weight shift. She leaned down close to him, placed her hand on the side of his head, and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"Mickey. Wake up, baby. It's morning," she smiled softly as she stroked the side of his head. Mickey blinked his eyes open and yawned a little. She thought he looked positively adorable.

"Morning, Minnie," he smiled softly as he finished his yawn.

"Morning, Mickey," she smiled warmly. She leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips. She moved her hand to his chest and began to rub it as she sat back up.

"How did you sleep?" she asked with a light smile.

"I slept good. I slept better here than in the hospital," he grinned. She chuckles lightly.

"How about you?" he asked.

"I slept good, too. Like you, I slept better here than in the hospital," she grinned. She moves her hand to his back as he sits up, pulls off the cover, and moves his legs over the side of his bed. They now sit side-by-side.

"Did you REALLY get some sleep?" he asked with a curious and firm tone.

"I did. Honest. I did wake up a time or two, but I still got some good sleep," she answered with a smile. He returns her smile. He leans over and gives her a loving peck on her cheek. She sighed softly, happily and contently as he did. He then gently eased his left arm around her back and rested his hand on her waist.

"Wow. No pain," he grinned.

"That's great," she smiled happily. She countered his action by wrapping her right arm around his back and resting her hand on his side. She also rested her left hand on his chest and began to rub it as she snuggled closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Minnie," he smiled softly.

"I love you, too, Mickey," she smiled softly back. She lifted her head to meet his, and kissed him on his lips as he did the same. A few seconds later, they each pulled back a little and smiled as they gazed dazily into each others soft brown eyes.

"I've got a little surprise for you downstairs," she grinned, breaking the silence.

"You do?" he asked curiously with a slight grin.

"Uh-huh," she smiled. She stood up and took his hands into hers. He stood up in front of her. She walked behind him and placed her hands over his eyes. She giggled.

"Close your eyes. Don't peek," she grinned. She removed her hands and took his hand.

"I'll lead you. Now follow me," she smiled. She started to lead him out of the bedroom.

"Careful," she told him as he began his decent down the stairs. She carefully led him downstairs, holding his hand and smiling the whole time. She led him just inside the kitchen and stopped beside him.

"Okaay," she grinned. He opened his eyes and his mouth fell open a little.

"Wow!" he grinned. He turned his head to her.

"This looks great, Minnie," he smiled. She smiled dreamily up at him.

"Thanks, Mickey. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you did." he turns fully to her as she does to him. "But you didn't have to do this." He takes her hands into his.

"I wanted to, Mickey. I didn't mind. It was no trouble. I wanted to do it," she smiled. Mickey wraps his arms around her,  
wrapping them around her arms as well.

"Thanks, Minnie. That means a lot to me," he uttered warmly in her ear, causing a pleasurable shiver to course through her.  
Minnie smiles and sighs a soft and happy sigh as she wraps her arms around his waist, and nuzzles her cheek against his.

"You're welcome, Mickey. I'm glad you like it," she uttered happily and warmly as she snuggles further into his warm and loving embrace. She begins to rub her hand up and down his back as he does the same to her. Mickey softly kisses Minnie on her cheek. The warmth from his lips travels through her. She returns his loving gesture as she softly nuzzles her cheek against his. Her soft and warm cheek felt good against his. They each pull back a little.

"C'mon. Let's eat," she smiled.

"Not gonna argue," he grinned. She chuckles softly. They each pull back and walk over to the table. Minnie gets a jug of orange juice out of the refrigerator. She gets a cup out of the cabinet and pours him some.

"Here you go, doll baby," she smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, doll," he smiled. He then gets another cup from the cabinet and pours her a cup.

"Here you are, sugar," he smiled.

"Thanks, baby," she smiled. Mickey then pulls a chair out for Minnie. She smiles warmly at him.

"Thank you," she smiled, then gives him a warm peck on his nose.

"You're welcome," he smiled back, then gives her a warm peck on her nose too.

Mickey and Minnie each sit down side-by-side and take each others hand as they say their prayer together. Minnie then turns to Mickey with a sly and loving grin.

"I've got three pancakes, and one hotcake," she said. He looked at her plate with a curious look.

"I only see three pancakes. Where's your hotcake?"

Minnie leans close to him and presses her nose against his, leaving her eyes open.

"Right here. YOU'RE my 'hotcake'" she smiled. He smiles at her warm words.

"Am I?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure are," she replied.

"You're my 'hotcake', too," he smiled back. She felt her heartstrings get plucked at that moment. She smiled at his words. She nuzzled her nose against his as she chuckled. They each pulled back with loving smiles, then began to eat together.

"Was my pajamas okay last night?" he asked, putting in a bite of pancake.

"I love your pajamas. They're very comfy, warm, and snuggly," she smiled. She leans close and nuzzles her cheek against his.

"Just like you," she murmured.

"And you, too," he muttered back with a warm smile. They pull back a little and smile at one another, then continue to eat together.

Mickey and Minnie talked while they ate. After finishing their breakfast, they each got up and put their plates, cups and silverware in the sink.

"I'll wash these," he grinned with a firm tone but a warm smile. "You fixed breakfast, so I'll wash these." Minnie sighed a soft sigh of defeat with a light smile.

"May I help you, then?" she asked with sweet smile.

"You can put these back in the cabinet after I wash and dry them," he answered with a smile.

"Why don't you wash them, and I dry them, then put them in the cabinet?" she countered. He sighed a soft sigh of defeat with a light smile this time.

"Okay. Fair enough," he grinned.

"Good," she grinned, then leaned up and gave him a playful peck on his nose.

Mickey and Minnie begin to wash the dishes together. He washes, and she dries, and puts them up.

"Now tonight, I owe you dinner," he said with a grin, handing her a plate.

"No you don't," she replied, drying it, then placing it in the cabinet.

"I want to," he smiled.

"I told you. I wanted to help you," she smiled.

"I know. And I really appreciate it. But I don't want you having to do everything by yourself. I want to help you, too. So tonight, dinner is on me," he smiled warmly.

"Okay. Fair enough," she smiled. She gently brushed her side against his playfully. He returned the favor by gently brushing his side against hers. Both of them chuckled. Minnie then eased up and kissed her love softly on his cheek.

They finished doing the dishes together, then they turned to each other. Minnie wrapped her arms around Mickey's neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks for helping me with the dishes, and for fixing breakfast, Minnie," Mickey smiled appreciatively.

"You're welcome, Mickey. I wanted to help you, and I wanted to fix breakfast," Minnie smiled sweetly. Mickey leaned close to Minnie as she leaned close to him, and they touched their lips together in another loving and passionate kiss. About four seconds later, they each broke the kiss and pulled back slightly to meet each others entrancing brown eyes, and captivating smiles. Mickey's expression then turned a little more serious.

"I'm going to get changed and head down to the police station. I'm going to see if there's anything I can do to help out with those cases," Mickey said with some seriousness in his voice.

"I'll go with you. I'd like to help, too," Minnie said with some seriousness in her voice as well. He nodded to her with a smile. They let go of each other and step back slightly.

"Okay. Come on," he smiled, extending his hand to her.

"Right beside you," she smiled, happily putting her hand into his. The young mouse couple made their way upstairs.

As they reached the top of the stairs, they each stopped in front of his bedroom..

"Do you need some help?" Minnie asked with a light smile.

"No, I think I'm all right," Mickey replied with a light smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure. But thanks for asking," he smiled.

"You're welcome. But if you need me, just let me know," she smiled.

"I will," he replied with a smile. She walked over to his guest room door, then turned back to him. They shared a loving smile, then walked into their bedrooms. They each changed out of their pj's and into their outside clothes. They each walked out into the hall around the same time. Minnie was carrying Mickey's pj's in her hands. They approached each other.

"Here's your pajamas back," she smiled. "Thanks again for letting me borrow them." He didn't take them though.

"You can keep them," he smiled. Minnie looked at him quizzically as she tilted her head to the side a little.

"But these are yours."

"It's okay. You can keep them. I've got more pairs of pj's."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"But I feel guilty."

"Don't be. I don't mind. You seem to enjoy wearing them, and they DO look good on you. I want you to have them. Now you can wear them anytime you like," he smiled warmly. Minnie felt her heart melt as she beamed lovingly at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her cheek onto his shoulder. He returned her embrace as he wrapped his arms around her back.

"Thank you so much, Mickey. That means a lot to me," she cooed softly.

"You're welcome, Minnie," he murmured softly, rubbing his hand up and down her back. She pulled back slightly and their eyes and smiles met.

"Are you sure you want me to have these?" she asked. Mickey smiled as he moved his hand up and cupped her cheek delicately in it and softly stroked it with his thumb. Minnie nuzzled her cheek further into his gentle touch.

"I'm sure. I want you to have them," he murmured softly.

"Oh, Mickey," she uttered as she embraced him again, snuggling herself further into his embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered warmly.

"You're welcome," he whispered back. After a few more seconds, they each pulled back a little.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"You bet," she replied with a smile.

"Then let's go," he grinned.

"Right," she grinned back. She put his pj's on his guest bed for now.

Mickey and Minnie took one anothers hand and made their way downstairs. She got her keys, he locked his door, and walked out to her car. Mickey opened the door for her. She smiled warmly at him as she got in.

"Thanks, Mickey," she smiled. She gave him a kiss on his forehead as she got in.

"You're welcome, Minnie," he smiled. He got in on the passenger side. They buckled themselves in, and she turned the engine over. After backing out of his driveway, Mickey and Minnie drove down to the police station. After a few minutes, they arrived. After Minnie parked the car, they both got out and went in. Minnie intertwined her arm around Mickey's as they made their way inside.

Detective Casey was at the desk when they walked in.

"Hi, Casey!" Mickey and Minnie said together.

"Hi, kids! How're you doin'?" he said.

"I'm fine," Minnie answered.

"So am I," Mickey answered.

"How's your side, Mick?" he asked, pointing to Mickey's side.

"I'm still sore," he answered. He turned to his sweetheart with a smile.

"But I'm bein' taken care of," he smiled. Minnie beamed at him, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. He turned back to Casey.

"Is Chief O'Hara in?" Mickey asked.

"Yep. He's busy filling out the paperwork for this morning's third robbery," he answered.

"Third robbery?!" Mickey and Minnie asked, both bewildered.

"There was another?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. About four this morning," Casey replied. Mickey and Minnie turn to each other.

"You kids go on inside and talk to O'Hara. He'll fill you in," Casey said. The mice each nod and start toward the door.

"Glad you're feeling better, Mickey," Casey said.

"Thanks, Casey," Mickey smiled, as he and Minnie walked toward the door. He opened the door, and they saw O'Hara sitting at his desk filling out some forms. He heard the door open and looked up at the young mice.

"Hi, Mickey! Hi, Minnie!" he greeted.

"Hi, Chief," Mickey said.

"Hello, Chief," Minnie said. They walked over to the desk.

"I hope we didn't come in at a bad time," Mickey said.

"No. I'm glad you're here. We've got some information on those robberies," O'Hara said. He gestured to two seats to the side of his desk. Mickey and Minnie walked the few feet to them and sat down.

"Here, Mickey," O'Hara said as he reached into a drawer on his desk. He got out Mickey's cell phone and handed it to him.

"You left this in your car. I knew it was yours."

"Thanks, Chief. It's good to have my cell phone back," Mickey chuckled.

"You may need to charge it," O'Hara grinned. Mickey looked at his cell and grinned slightly. Yep. It was dead.

"There was another robbery about four this morning," O'Hara said.

"We know. Casey told us," Minnie replied. O'Hara nodded.

"As far as we can tell, it's the same crook. Either that, or somebodies copying his methods," O'Hara said.

"You mean there could be more than one crook?" Mickey asked.

"It's possible. The M.O. of each theft is the same," O'Hara answered. "They somehow cut the power, disabling the alarms. Then they break in, steal whatever they it is they want, turn the power back on, then hightail it out of there. That's how they've been able to escape my men every time."

Mickey puts his hand under his mouth as he thinks.

"Hmm... This sounds similar to those Jewelry store robberies that took place about five years ago."

"I remember that," Minnie said, turning to him. "It was Pete and Dexter Dingus that pulled those off then."

"I'm afraid that has to be ruled out. Dexter's still in jail," O'Hara added.

"He may be. But Pete isn't," Mickey replied.

"My guess is that it was Pete. But why would he turn the power back on?" Minnie asked.

"Show off, maybe? He done it to let the cops know there's been a robbery. By the time the arrive, he's gone. A way of laughing at the them," Mickey reasoned.

"Some idea of 'fun'," Minnie said with a cocked expression.

"What about the surveillance tapes? Are any of them any good?" Mickey asked.

"Unfortunately not. Since the power was cut in every store, they weren't working at the time of the robbery," O'Hara replied.

"How were they cut?" Minnie asked.

"It was as if all the electrical systems were shut down. There were no wires cut, and the breaker boxes were all located inside the stores. It seems they shut off the power outside somehow," O'Hara answered.

"That's weird," Minnie said.

"I'd like to help you with this, Chief," Mickey said with a bit of a determined tone. Minnie turned to him.

"I would like your help on this, Mickey, but you just got out of the hospital yesterday," O'Hara reasoned.

"He's right, Mickey," Minnie said with a little concerned but soft tone, placing her hand on top of his. "You just got out of the hospital. You need to take it easy and recover a little more first."

"But I want to help," Mickey replied.

"I know you do. And so do I. But you just need to recover a little more first. Just give it a little more time," Minnie smiled comfortingly, stroking the top of his hand with her thumb. Mickey smiled a little at her.

"All right. You guys win," he grinned.

"Just give it a day or two more. Then I'll put you kids on the case," O'Hara said with a smile. Mickey nodded with a smile.

"Okay. But... Would it be all right if we took a look at the scene of the robberies?"

"Not at all. I'll give you the addresses," O'Hara answered. He got out a piece of paper and began to write down the locations.

"Maybe we might be able to come up with something," Minnie said.

"It couldn't hurt to look," Mickey added.

"It may not do any good. But I'll take any extra help," O'Hara replied.

"Here you go," O'Hara said, handing the mice the piece of paper. "I'll let you know if we find out anything."

"Thanks, Chief. We'll do the same," Mickey replied as he and Minnie stood up. They started toward the door.

"Take care you two," O'Hara smiled as he waved.

"Thanks, Chief," Mickey smiled as he waved.

"Thank you," Minnie smiled as she waved too.

"You're welcome. And good luck," O'Hara replied. They waved to him as they got outside the door.

"See you kids later," Casey waved.

"See ya," the mice smiled in unison as they waved. They got back outside to Minnie's car.

"Do you think we'll find anything the police missed?" Minnie asked.

"I dunno. But it's worth a shot to look," Mickey replied. Minnie nodded in response.

Mickey and Minnie got in the car and headed to the scene of the first robbery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's Note: Dexter Dingus is a real Disney character. He was used in the comic books Mickey Mouse and Friends November #258, Walt Disney's Comics and Stories October #637, and November #638, all published by Gemstone Publishing. Also... The robberies Mickey was referring to was used in the M.M. & F. Nov #258 issue. Check it out if you like. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything related to it.

Author's Note: Welcome to my eighth chapter. Thanks for stopping by. For the record, if you're wondering why most of my work has comic related material, it's because that there will be no new episodes of House of Mouse. At a total of 52 episodes, the production of the show was cancelled back in 2004. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, and Walt Disney's Comics and Stories are currently the only place to see new adventures with the Sensational Six. Thankfully, those are still running. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter. No flames, and please R&R.

Squad Unit 19, rolling out!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DOWN TIME

Mickey and Minnie drove to the first robbery location. It only took them about eight minutes to arrive at the first store;

Sam's Fine Jewelry.

"This is it," Mickey said, looking at the piece of paper Chief O'Hara gave them. Minnie pulled her car to the side of the curb.

"I wonder how much was stolen?" Minnie asked.

"No clue," Mickey replied. They unbuckled themselves and got out. They walked up the sidewalk to the store, side-by-side.

"They've still got the crime scene tape up," Minnie noted, eyeing the yellow tape with POLICE LINE. DO NOT CROSS.

"They may reopen tomorrow," Mickey responded. They walked up to the front of the store. As they neared the door, a man, whom appeared to be in his late thirties, stepped out.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a bit of a gruff tone as he closed the door behind him.

"Are you Sam?" Minnie asked.

"That's me. I own this store," Sam responded.

"You were robbed the other night, right?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. Wiped clean of everything I had in there. If you're looking to buy something, you'll have to try somewhere else," he replied.

"No, we weren't going to shop," Minnie corrected.

"We were wondering if we could look around. We're working with the police," Mickey explained.

"Can I see your I.D.?" the man asked, lowering his brow. The expressions on the mice' faces turned from a small smile, to a look of a little worry and puzzling. They each glanced at each other for a moment, then back to the man.

"We don't have any police I.D. with us, but you can call the police station to verify it," Mickey responded.

"Yes. Just ask for Chief O'Hara," Minnie added.

"All right. I'll do that. You kids stay right here," the man said, with a watchful tone as he eyed the young mice. He turned and went back inside the store, leaving Mickey and Minnie outside.

"Sounds like he's in a bad mood," Mickey said with a bit of annoyance.

"Hmph!" Minnie huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Another one," she agreed with equal annoyance.

"Well, we may as well have a look around," Mickey sighed.

"Agreed," Minnie sighed as she nodded with a little smile. Mickey returned it. They each turned back to the store. Mickey stepped closer to the window, and begun to examine it. Minnie stepped over to the other window.

"No cracks in the glass," he noted.

"None in this one either," she responded. She then walked over and joined him.

"How do you think the thief cut off the power, and then turned it back on?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. But hopefully we'll find something to give us an idea," he responded.

Just then, Sam came back out. The young mice noticed that his facial expression had changed. He was actually smiling.

"Sorry about that, kids. I called the police and they DID confirm what you said. I apologize for my behavior earlier. I'm still upset over getting robbed the other night," Sam explained. Mickey and Minnie each smiled.

"That's all right," Minnie assured.

"Don't worry about it," Mickey added.

"The police have already looked around inside," Sam stated.

"We know. But we thought we'd see if we might could find anything that might be of extra help," Mickey responded.

"We didn't think it could hurt to look," Minnie added.

"Well," Sam said, stepping to the side and gesturing to the door. "Be my guest."

"Thanks," Mickey smiled.

"Thank you," Minnie smiled. They each spoke at the same time. Mickey and Minnie stepped under the yellow tape, through the door and inside. When they got inside, they immediately noticed the glass display cases that used to contain the jewelry. All of them were empty. And the glass on the front of all the cases were broken.

"Don't worry about the glass. All of it's been cleaned up," Sam stated as he stepped behind them.

"Do you have insurance?" Minnie asked, still looking at the cases.

"Yep. Rule of thumb when you own your own jewelry store," Sam replied, cracking a slight smile with his last sentence.

"Everything was taken?" Mickey asked, stepping closer to one of the cases.

"They didn't leave even a single pearl from a pearl necklace!" Sam replied, a little angrily.

Mickey and Minnie stepped closer to the cases and begun to examine them.

"I'll leave you kids to your work. If you'll excuse me, I have to see when I can get another shipment. I've got to get this place back up and running," Sam stated, starting towards his office, leaving the young mice to their investigation.

"Casey's already dusted for prints, I bet," Mickey said.

"No doubt," Minnie replied. She glanced up to the wall behind the counter, and noticed the security camera.

"There's the camera. Too bad it didn't catch anything," she said. Mickey walked over to the door.

"Doesn't appear they used force," he noted, looking closer.

"They could have picked the lock. Since they didn't have to worry about the camera, they had more time," Minnie responded, glancing back at him. She then turned back to the glass case in front of her. Crouching down, she begun to get a closer look.

"They didn't cut the glass. They broke it instead," she mentioned. She took a quick look around.

"They broke all of them," she added.

"Shows ya we're not dealing with a professional Jewel thief," Mickey grinned back at her. They each looked around a little more. After about half an hour...

"Well, we're not going to find anything here. We've already looked," Mickey said, a slight disappointment in his voice.

"We may as well go on to the next store," Minnie agreed, stepping closer to him. Sam came out of his office just then.

"Well, how did it go?" he asked.

"We didn't find anything," Mickey replied.

"We're hoping we'll have better luck at the next store," Minnie added.

"Well, good luck. I hope you find something. And I hope you catch that crook," Sam smiled.

"Us, too," Mickey responded.

"Thanks," Mickey and Minnie smiled back in unison, as they started out the door. They waved at the owner, and he waved back. Stepping outside, both of the mice were a little discouraged.

"Well, scratch that one off the list," Mickey said with a down tone.

"Don't worry, Mickey. Maybe we'll have better luck at the next place," Minnie smiled comfortingly, taking his hand into hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. He smiled back at her. Her smile always was contagious.

"Yeah, you're right," he grinned. She leaned up and gave him a warm kiss on his cheek. She pulled back, and her smile met his.

"C'mon. On to the next stop," she grinned, giggling afterwards.

"The next stop is, uh..." Mickey started. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. "...Electronics Outlet." Minnie nodded. They got into her car and made their way there.

It only took Mickey and Minnie several minutes to arrive at the store.

"Here we are," Minnie said, looking at the store as she pulled over.

"This was the second store hit," Mickey noted, glancing up from the paper. They each got out and walked over to the shop.

"They've still got the crime scene tape up, too," he added, noticing the door.

They walked up to the front of the store and walked under the tape through the door. They noticed an auburn haired woman in her late twenties at the counter. She heard the door open and looked up.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed," she stated.

"We're working with the police," Minnie replied.

"Call the station and ask for Chief O'Hara. He'll verify it," Mickey said.

The woman nodded, then picked up the phone on the counter and dialed the number.

"This is getting a little embarrassing," Mickey whispered.

"You can say that again. Before we go to the next store, we call the Chief ourselves," Minnie whispered back.

"Agreed," he replied. They began to look around the interior of the shop.

"Another useless camera," Mickey said, spotting it on the wall.

"That goes along with the alarms here," Minnie added. They turned behind them and noticed the five-foot, grey alarm triggers on each side of the door.

"I bet those were useless, too," he said.

"Even if this store and the last store had laser alarms, they would've been useless when the power got cut," she said. They started to look around. This store had several isles of electronics. The mice started toward one of the isles, when the woman hung up the phone.

"All right, I called, and he did confirm your story," the woman said with a light smile. "The police have already been here."

"We thought we'd look around and see if we might could find something that could be of extra help," Mickey responded.

"How much was stolen?" Minnie asked.

"About twenty-five percent of our stock," the woman responded.

"Did you have insurance?" Mickey asked.

"Thankfully. Otherwise we'd be in some deep financial trouble," the woman answered, grinning a little. She stepped out from behind the counter, and extended her hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name's Susan." Minnie shook her hand.

"I'm Minnie," she smiled. Mickey shook her hand next.

"I'm Mickey," he smiled.

"So, did the police send you here?" Susan asked.

"Actually, we volunteered to come," Minnie answered.

"Well, I hope you can find what you're looking for," Susan said.

"Us, too," Mickey grinned.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your work. If you need me, I'll be filling out the bills for this month," Susan grinned.

"Thanks," Mickey and Minnie replied together. The woman walked back over to the desk, while the mice started their investigation. They begin to look around at the isles.

"I wonder why they didn't steal everything?" Minnie asked.

"Maybe they were in a hurry? Since they robbed the first store just a little while before this one," Mickey suggested.

Mickey and Minnie continue their investigation for a little while. But their search turns up nothing, much to their dismay.

"Well, might as well try the next store. We're not gonna find anything here," Mickey suggested.

"Right," Minnie agreed. They turn back to the woman.

"No luck?" Susan asked, looking up from behind the counter.

"Nope. But we still have one more store," Mickey answered.

"Well, I hope you catch him," she replied.

"Yeah, us, too," Minnie replied. They started out the door. The woman waved as they did the same. Stepping outside, they were beginning to get discouraged as they walked back to the car.

"Another one off the list," Minnie said.

"One more store," Mickey said.

"And it is...?" she asked. He got the piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Another jewelry store. The White Diamond," he finished. She nodded.

"How about we get a bite after this?" she asked with a grin.

"Sounds good to me. I could go for something to eat soon," he grinned back.

"Me, too," she giggled.

They got into the car and headed to their next location. After a few minutes, they arrived. After pulling over, they each got out.

"Last stop," Mickey uttered as he stepped onto the side walk.

"It's a good thing you called Chief O'Hara before we got here. Otherwise the owner wouldn't know we were on our way," Minnie mentioned with a grin.

"At least we won't have to explain ourselves this time," he grinned. They both chuckle a little. They walk up to the door and notice a man and woman inside. They notice the mice and open the door.

"You must be the two detectives," the man guesses.

"Yep, that's us," Mickey grinned.

"So, the police sent you here?" the woman asked.

"We volunteered to come, actually," Minnie answered.

"We're hoping to find something that might give us an edge in the case," Mickey pointed out.

"I'm Greg, and this is Cathy," the man said.

"Have a look around. If you need our help, just let either of us know," Cathy said.

"Thanks," Mickey replied. Mickey and Minnie walked over to the cases and begun to examine them.

"Same thing as before. Everything's gone," Minnie pointed out. Mickey looked up at the camera.

"And another worthless camera that didn't catch a thing."

Minnie noticed something odd about the glass.

"Mickey," she started.

"Yeah," he replied.

"This glass isn't broken like the others were. This glass has been cut."

"I noticed." Mickey gets a closer look. "A pretty clean cut, too."

"Do you think this is the same crook?"

"Either he's gotten smarter, or we're dealing with TWO crooks."

"To be honest, I hope it's only one."

"Me, too."

Mickey and Minnie look around a little.

"Well, however they got in, they would have had to carry their equipment somehow," Mickey pondered.

"They could have easily used a bag," Minnie answered.

"They cut the power using some sort of tool, then cut the glass using another kind of tool," Minnie said as she stroked her chin. Then a thought hits her.

"What if BOTH tools are the same?"

This thought gets Mickey's attention.

"Could be. There's a few different bad guys out there that could have built a device like that."

"That means either one of them could be the thief," Minnie stated.

"Not everyone."

"Only the ones that aren't in jail."

Mickey thinks on this for a second.

"We better call Chief O'Hara and ask him about this."

"Right," Minnie agreed.

The young mice look around for about an hour in the store, but turn up nothing. They wave to the owners as they walk out of store.

"Well, that was the last store," Mickey said. Minnie could sense the distress in his voice. She takes his hand into hers.

"Don't worry, Mickey. Don't let this get you down. We'll catch him. Just be patient," Minnie smiled comfortingly.

"Yeah," he smiled back.

"C'mon," she grinned, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Let's go get something to eat."

"My stomach would like that. How about some pizza?" he grinned.

"Mine would like that," she giggled.

"How about we eat in the park?" she asked with a hopeful grin.

"The park it is," he grinned back. She giggled, then gave him a warm peck on his cheek. They both shared a warm smile, got into the car, headed for the Pizza Parlor, and then to the park.

When they got to the park, they sat together under the same shade tree that they sat under the previous day. They each sat side-by-side as they ate together. They each ate a slice or two of pizza and drank their soda, talking and laughing all the while. They talked about the case they were working on, among a few other things. After eating, Mickey layed down under the tree on his back, placing one hand behind his head. He rested his other beside him. Minnie sat up next to him.

"It's nice and peaceful," he uttered with a smile, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"It sure is. I love day's like this," she smiled.

"Me, too," he smiled back. Minnie scooted closer to him, pulling her legs under her. She placed her hand on his stomach and begun to rub up and down gently. From his chest, to his stomach and back.

"How do you feel, Mickey?" she asked, concern and love present in her voice.

"I feel okay," he replied with a light smile.

"How's your side?" she asked.

"It's okay. Right now, it's not bothering me a bit," he replied. He looked up into her eyes, and could see her feelings shinning in them.

"Honest?" she asked.

"Honest. I feel fine. Like I said; I'll be sore for a while, but I'll get better. Besides, you're taking care of me," he smiled. Minnie pulled her legs out from under her, layed down next to him, and cuddled up next to him.

"And don't you forget it," she grinned warmly, nuzzling her head against his chest and shoulder, and placing one hand on his chest. He rested his hand on her side, and placed his other on her hand on his chest.

"I won't," he uttered. Minnie tilted her head up to meet his eyes, as he did the same.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better, Mickey," Minnie smiled softly, gently stroking his chest.

"Me, too, Minnie. Thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome, " she uttered. She leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips. Pulling back, they each shared a loving smile, then snuggled up again.

The two mouse lovers lay together under the tree for a while. Mickey could hear Minnie's soft breathing as they lay there. After a while, he heard her breathing soften. He glanced down and noticed that her eyes were closed. She had a happy and content smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile. Minnie had dozed off cuddled next to him, using his shoulder and chest as her pillow, and his heart beat as her lullaby.

"Minnie..." he whispered. She sighed softly, and cuddled closer to him. He smiled. He didn't have the heart to wake her. He raised his hand to her cheek and lightly stroked it with his fingers. She gave a soft sigh, and nuzzled her cheek against his chest. Her arm moved to his side, and pulled him closer to her, and vice versa. He smiled. He placed his hand on her arm, and begun to rub it.

He decided to let her sleep a little. Come to think of it... he could get a little sleep as well. He closed his eyes,  
rested his cheek on the top of her head, and relaxed. An hour's nap wouldn't hurt. It was a peaceful day, and they were cuddled up together, and relaxed. It didn't take long before sleep overtook both of them. They each had a peaceful and comfy sleep. About an hour and a half later, Mickey's eyes blinked open. He yawned a little. He then looked down at his sweetheart still cuddled up to him, and sleeping peacefully. He hated to have to wake her, but he knew they both had to get up soon. He gently stroked her cheek.

"Minnie. I think we need to get up," he whispered. She shifted a little, and pulled herself closer to him as she buried her face into the side of his chest. He couldn't help but smile. He thought she looked adorable. Now he only regretted waking her even more.

"Minnie. Wake up, baby," he whispered. She unburied her face from his side, and fluttered her eyes open. As her eyes adjusted, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, prince," she uttered with a smile.

"Hey, princess," he smiled back. He gently kissed the top of her head, and began to rub her side. She yawned before she spoke.

"What time is it?" she asked. Mickey tilted his left arm toward him just enough to see his watch.

"Twenty-five after two," he responded, resting his hand on her side again. She gently kissed him on his chest, then rested her head on it again.

"How was your nap?" he asked. She sighed softly, happily and contently before she spoke.

"It was great. I slept really good," she uttered. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "But I know that it was because you were here with me." They each shared a smile.

"How about you?" she asked.

"Same as yours. It was good because you were here," he smiled.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed, nuzzling against him.

"At least we got a little nap," he grinned.

"Yeah, but I could have slept a little longer, though," she grinned.

"Heh. Me, too. So you wanna get up?" he asked.

"Uh-uh," she sighed.

"So, you want to lay here all day?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"So want do you want?" he asked softly. She tilted her head and met his eyes with her own. A loving, sly and playful smile on her face.

"You."

"Well, you've got me," he grinned.

"And you've got me," she murmured. They each leaned close as their lips touched. They pulled back a few seconds later.

"We should go ahead and get up," she said, easing off him and sitting up.

"If we sleep here, we'll never sleep tonight," he grinned. He sat up, took her hand and they stood up. They got their things from their meal, and headed back to the car.

They started back to Mickey's house. On their way, Minnie made a stop a a flower shop.

"Why are we stopping here?" Mickey asked quizzically.

"You'll see," Minnie grinned playfully. She got out, and walked around to the passenger side.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," she grinned. She leaned inside the car window and kissed him playfully on his nose. She turned and went on inside. About ten minutes later, she emerged form the shop carrying a pot of roses. The pot had red foil around it. She went around to the driver side, opened the door and placed the pot in the back seat, and got in.

"Who are those for?" he asked with a curious expression. She giggled as she buckled herself in.

"You'll see," she grinned. Mickey shrugged a little and decided to wait and see.

They left the shop and headed for Mickey's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Sam, Susan, Greg and Cathy were OC's, if you could even call them that. I was thinking of the shop owners, and those names for them just popped into my head. If they have ever been used by anyone, I apologize. They were created just for this story, and depending on what stories I write in the future, you may not see them again. And I have no knowledge of characters that match these ever being used in any stories by Disney. If there ever were, I truly apologize. I didn't know. There is no one I know, to my knowledge, with those names.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. I also don't own anything affiliated with Gemstone Publishing, either. I also don't own any characters featured in their comics. I own zipo. ;D

Author's Note: Welcome to my ninth chapter. I hope you enjoy it. No flames, and please R&R.

Squad Unit 19, over!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DOWN TIME

Mickey and Minnie were on their way to Minnie's house. Since she had stayed at his house the previous night, he was going to stay at her house tonight. They stopped at his place on the way to let him get an extra pair of clothes and a pair of pajamas. She also got his pj's he let her have. It didn't take long for them to arrive at her place. She pulled onto her driveway, put her car in park and shut it off. Mickey started to get out and open the door for Minnie, but she beat him to his door first.

"I was going to open your door," he said.

"I know, and I appreciate it. But I wanted to open the door for you," she smiled, holding out her hand. He took it and got out, standing in front of her.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled back. She kissed him gently on his cheek. She got the pot of roses, her pj's, closed the door and wrapped her arm around his. He got his clothes and they made their way up her walkway and onto her porch. She unlocked the front door and led him inside.

"Make yourself at home," she smiled. She went into the kitchen and set the pot on the counter, then came back out.

"I'll get these," she smiled, taking his pajamas and her own. She took them upstairs, put them on the beds, then came back down.

Mickey always feels comfortable in Minnie's home. It's simple, sweet and charming. Like her.

"Can I get you something?" she asked sweetly.

"No, but thanks for asking," he smiled.

"I don't mind. I'll get you something."

"Just wait until later. I don't want anything right now. But thanks anyway."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"I won't be a bother to you, will I?" he asked. Minnie walked up to him and took his hands into hers as she spoke.

"Of course not! You're never a bother to me, Mickey. My home is your home. You're always welcome here," she smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Minnie," he smiled softly. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her front against his.  
He returned her actions by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're welcome, Mickey," she smiled softly. She leaned up and touched her nose to his. She pulled back with a giggle.

"Welp, it's still early. What do you say to a game of canasta?" she asked.

"Sure. But how about a game of catch in your backyard first? The exercise would do me some good."

"Yeah, but are you sure you can?"

"It'll be okay."

"But what about your side?"

"I'll be fine. It'll be good for me to move around some and get my side back used to it." Minnie smiled a little.

"That is true. You do need to move around." She leaned closer to him.

"Just don't over do it. Take it one step at a time."

"Okay. So what do you say?"

"I'm game," she grinned. "I just need to get my baseball and catcher's glove. I've got an extra one you can borrow."

"Thanks."

"I'll be right back," she grinned. He nodded with a smile. Minnie went upstairs to her bedroom and got into her closet. She found both gloves and the ball. She went back downstairs with them in her hands. She gave him her spare glove, then the two went out into her backyard.

"This'll be some good exercise. You need to move your arm around to get it used to it again. And this will be a good start," she grinned. "Just take it easy, okay?" She took her place several yards from him.

"Gotcha," he replied.

They begun to toss the baseball back and forth to one another. Both were having a great time. Laughing and smiling the whole time. They had been playing for about fifteen minutes. When Mickey caught the ball at one point, a pain spasm went through his left side, causing him to grab it and yelp from the pain. With a gasp, Minnie ran over to him, placing her hand on his arm.

"Mickey! Are you all right?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah," he replied. He still had his teeth clenched.

"Are you sure?" she asked. By instinct, she begun to rub his arm. The pain began to fade.

"Yeah, I'm all right. It's going away now," he replied comfortingly. A smile crept to Minnie's face at his words.

"Thank goodness," she smiled softly.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I'm all right. I'm not sore now," he replied. She sighed a little breath of relief.

"I'm so glad." She kissed his cheek gently.

"You were doing really good. You made it this long without any spasms," she grinned.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. I still had fun," he grinned.

"Me, too," she murmured, leaning close to give him a peck on his cheek. "How about we go inside?"

"All right," he replied with a nod. Minnie moved her hand to Mickey's back as they began to walk inside. After they got inside, Minnie got out the deck of cards and they begun to play some canasta together. They each had fun. After about an hour, they each decided to take a break from the game.

"I better call Chief O'Hara and let him know what we found," he said. "Mind if I use your phone?"

"Uh-uh. Go ahead," she replied. He got the phone and dialed the number. Minnie put the cards back in the box as he dialed the number.

"Hello, police station. How may I help you?"

Mickey recognized the voice.

"Hello, Casey. It's Mickey."

"Well, hi, Mick. How're you doing?"

"I'm all right. Is Chief O'Hara there?"

"Yup. Hold on and I'll put him on."

"Thanks, Casey."

"Hello, Chief O'Hara."

"Hi, Chief. This is Mickey."

"Well, hello, Mickey. How's your side?"

"It's okay. Still gets sore every now and then, but it's okay."

"That's good. How did the investigation go?"

"Well, this what we found out..." Mickey explained everything they learned at the stores. Chief O'Hara explained what they had found out as well. He informed Mickey about the crooks that were still in jail, and Mickey told him about their theory about the device that was used to cut the power and the one that cut the glass being the same one.

"...Well, it does seem likely. I won't rule out the possibilities. We'll keep you informed if anything turns up," O'Hara said.

"All right. Thanks, Chief," Mickey replied.

"No problem. Take care."

"You, too."

"Goodbye."

"Bye, Chief." Mickey hung up the phone and explained what the Chief told him to Minnie.

"I keep guessing it's Pete. It's not the Phantom Blot or Dexter Dingus..." Minnie said. "They're still in jail."

"And it's not Emil Eagle or Trigger Hawkes. Haven't heard from them in a long time," Mickey responded.

"What about the other bad guys?"

"I'm not sure. Like you, I keep thinking it's Pete."

"He WAS the one that put you in the hospital, after all."

"That's one of the reasons I keep thinking it's him."

"Same here."

Mickey crossed his arms behind his head as he leaned back on the couch. Minnie leaned back on the couch with him.

"How's your side?" she asked. Mickey directed his attention to his side for a moment.

"It's okay. Right now I don't feel any pain," he replied. Minnie scooted closer to him, placed her hand on his chest and began to rub it gently.

"That's good," she smiled. "I'm so glad you're feeling better."

"Me, too. Sorry if I worried you earlier today," he said.

"That's okay. What matters is that you're all right," she smiled. He extended his right arm around her shoulders as she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest and arm.

"You can lay in my lap if you want," he grinned. She looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Sure. It's okay," he smiled.

"I won't bother you or hurt you?" she asked.

"Not at all. It's okay with me," he smiled. She beamed at him. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and layed down, resting her head in his lap. She smiled and sighed happily and contently as she layed on her back.

"Comfy?" he grinned.

"Hmm... Very," she sighed happily. He placed his right hand on her stomach and gently began to rub it. He also placed his left hand on the top of her head between her ears behind her ribbon, and begun to rub it as well. Minnie's eyes closed as she relaxed. Mickey's gentle touch on her stomach and between her ears felt very good to her. His touch was stimulating and relaxing her. She was very comfortable in his lap.

Mickey smiled down at her. She looked very cute lying in his lap. She looked very comfy and relaxed. He couldn't help but smile as his angel lay peacefully in his lap.

"How does this feel?" he asked.

"Mmm... That feels good," she uttered softly and happily. After a little while, Minnie opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"You're gonna make me doze off if you keep doing that."

"I thought you liked it," he grinned.

"I do. But if you keep it up, I'll be out like I light soon," she grinned.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't be," she replied. She sat up and turned to him with a smile. "I really enjoyed it. You can do that to me anytime you want. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he grinned. She giggled as she leaned close and pressed her lips to his. A few seconds later, she pulled back and met his eyes and smile.

"I love you, Mickey," she smiled.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he smiled back. They leaned close and touched their noses together. After a few seconds, they each pulled back a little.

"How about some dinner?" Mickey asked.

"I can fix it," Minnie answered.

"Uh-uh. I told you I'd fix dinner tonight, remember?" he grinned.

"Can I help you fix it?" she asked with a grin.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll do it. You just relax until it's done," he smiled.

"Okay. You win," she grinned.

"Good," he grinned. He gave her a playful kiss on her nose, then stood up.

"Be careful, Mickey. And if you need some help, just let me know, okay?" she said with a light tone.

"Okay. I will," he smiled. She nodded with a smile.

"I'll let you know when it's done," he said as he started walking toward the kitchen. She suddenly walked by him and got the pot of roses and a pen from a drawer.

"Well, while you fix dinner... I'll work on this," she grinned. She giggled playfully as she walked by him and back into the living room. He was curious, but shrugged it off for now.

Minnie sat down on the couch and set the roses on the coffee table. She reached into the roses and pulled out a card. She got the pen and began to write.

"What would you like?" he called from the kitchen. Minnie thought for a second.

"Mm, it doesn't matter," she called back.

Mickey opened the refrigerator and looked inside. He spotted a container with a pink lid. He popped off the lid and smiled when he seen what was inside. It was some spaghetti.

"Bingo," he uttered.

"Is spaghetti okay?" he asked.

"Sure. I love spaghetti," she called back. He got a plate and scooped the spaghetti over onto it. He then put it in the microwave. He got two cans of soda out of the fridge and two glasses from the cabinet. He got a few paper towels and the forks and placed them on the table.

Minnie finished her card and placed it back in the pot of roses. She began to adjust the roses to make them look just right. The microwave shut off and Mickey got their dinner out and set it on the table. He walked out of the kitchen and just inside the living room.

"Dinner's ready," he said. Minnie stood up, got the pot and walked into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti for my baby," he smiled, making the end of the first and last sentence sound the same, repeating what Minnie had said the previous evening. Minnie smiled lovingly at him as she approached him.

"Thank you so much, Mickey," she smiled softly.

"You're welcome, Minnie," he smiled back.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all. I hope you don't mind eating spaghetti, again."

"Not at all. I love spaghetti."

"So do I."

Minnie handed him the pot of roses as she smiled warmly and sweetly at him.

"Here. I got these for you."

He smiled as he took them.

"So that's why you didn't tell me at first," he grinned knowingly. She smiled as she nodded.

"I wanted to surprise you. I hope you like them."

"I do. This really means a lot to me." Minnie felt her heart strings get plucked at his words.

"I wanted to get you a 'Get Well' present, but the hospital doesn't have a gift shop. And I didn't want to leave you alone to go all the way to the flower shop. So I decided I'd get one while we were out today. I'm sorry I didn't get it while you were in the hospital."

Mickey set the roses on the counter and placed his hand on her cheek.

"That's all right. I really appreciate it. It means a lot. Thank you," he smiled warmly, softly stroking her cheek.

"You're welcome," she smiled, gazing into his warm brown eyes. Mickey kissed her warmly on her forehead, pulled back and walked over to the table and pulled a chair out for her. She giggled before she spoke.

"Thanks, sweetie," she smiled.

"You're welcome, doll," he smiled back.

"Oh! Don't forget your card," she reminded him. He got the card out of from the roses. It was a white envelope with "To Mickey from Minnie." written on it. A heart dotted the "i"'s in her name and in his.

"It's not the card they usually use. I got a bigger one so I could write more," she said.

He opened the envelope and pulled out the card. He opened it and begun to read it...

"To Mickey:

I'm really sorry you've went through what you have. I can't tell you how much it hurts me to see you hurt like this. But you're a strong person. I know you'll get through this. And I'll be with you every step of the way. I admire you and I admire your strength. Your strength and faith is an inspiration to me. You are my strength.

So many times I've wished that you wasn't in that accident, or that it was me instead. But I'm going to help you get better. It scared me so much to see you in the condition you were in. I was scared and afraid. Afraid that I would lose you.  
Afraid that I would lose my love and my best friend. Afraid that I would lose one of the biggest parts of my heart, my soul,  
my world and my life. Thank goodness you're okay. I'm so thankful that you're all right.

I love you so much, Mickey. You mean everything to me. I'm not complete without you. You are my rock of support. You give me strength, faith, courage, hope and love. I'm going to help you get through this. I know that you'll get better. I don't doubt that. I'll be right by your side until the very end. I'll take care of you. I gave my heart and the key to it to you.  
You've always been there for me. And I want to always be there for you. I hope you feel better, and I hope and pray that you get better soon.

Love you, Mickey. Get well soon, sweetie. Take care, sweetheart.

Forever yours. Love always. Minnie. XOXO."

Mickey finished reading the card. He felt his own heart strings get plucked. He looked up from the card at his lover. For a moment, she saw his eyes glisten. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He immediately began to rub her back.

"Thank you so much, Minnie. This means so much to me," he murmured softly. Minnie smiled, and wrapped her arms around his waist under his arms, nuzzling her head onto his shoulder. She began to rub his back as well.

"You're welcome, Mickey. I meant every word. I'm so glad you like it," she uttered.

"I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie." He pulled back and met her eyes as she pulled back a little too.

"I love you, Minnie. So much," he smiled. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"I love you, too, Mickey. So much," she smiled. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. About four seconds later, they each broke the kiss and pulled back to meet each others eyes and smiles. They each heard their stomachs growl a little,  
causing them both to share a laugh.

"How about we eat?" he asked.

"Sounds good," she replied.

They each sat down side-by-side at the table. Minnie held Mickey's hand as they said their prayer together. Then they begun to eat. They talked while they ate. They both enjoyed their meal. After they ate, Mickey placed their plate, glasses and forks in the sink. Minnie got a box out of her cabinet. She opened the new box and got out a couple of sweet rolls. She handed him one of them.

"How many would you like?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, just one. Thanks," he replied with an equal smile.

"You're welcome," she smiled, putting the box back in the cabinet. They each stood against the counter while they ate their dessert.

"You know what?" he asked. She turned and looked up at him. "These sweet rolls are like you..." he started. He rested his side against hers.

"Soft, and very sweet," he finished with a loving smile. Minnie beamed up at him. He could see her eyes glisten as she smiled lovingly up at him.

"Aw, Mickey," she cooed as she nuzzled her side against his and her head against his shoulder.

"You're soft and very sweet, too," she murmured. He rested his head on the top of hers. They finished eating their last few bites as they stood together like that. After they finished, they tossed the wrappers in the trash bin.

"This time, I'LL wash the dishes," she grinned firmly.

"Can I help you with them?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"You can dry them after I wash them."

"Deal," he grinned. They began to wash and dry the dishes together. Once they finished, Minnie turned to Mickey and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He returned her action by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you so much for fixing dinner, Mickey. I really appreciate it," she smiled.

"You're welcome, Minnie. It was no trouble," he smiled back. Minnie leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. Pulling back, she met his eyes.

"How about we let our food go down?" she asked.

"Okay. I'm stuffed," he chuckled.

"Me, too," she chuckled. She took his hand and they walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and she sat down next to him. She snuggled up to him, resting her head against his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He rested his arm around her shoulders. She sighed happily and contently as she snuggled next to him. They sat there a little while just enjoying each others presence.

"How's your stomach, baby?" Minnie asked, looking up at him.

"If it feeling like I've swallowed a basketball is good, then I'm fine," he grinned. She giggled.

"How about you, doll?" he asked.

"I think we could both join a basketball team, because it feels like I've swallowed one, too," she grinned. They each shared a chuckle. They sat there a little longer together. Minnie looked up at her DVD's digital clock at the time. Seventeen after seven.

"I better go ahead and take a shower, since we were in those stores today," she said.

"Do you mind if I use your shower, too?" he asked.

"Not at all. My home is your home. And my bathroom is your bathroom, " she smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"No problem," she grinned. "You go on and take a shower first."

"No, you go ahead. It's your house."

"And you're my guest. You go first. I insist."

"But..."

"No buts. You go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"All right. Thanks, sugar."

"You're welcome, doll baby." Minnie gave Mickey a loving peck on his cheek, then eased off him. He stood up and she stood up along side him.

"I'll wash your clothes for you. You washed my clothes last night, so I'll wash yours tonight," she smiled.

"I don't want you to have to do that," he replied.

"I don't mind. It's no trouble at all," she responded.

"Are you sure?" She gave him a peck on his nose.

"Positive."

"Okay," he responded. They each walked hand-in-hand upstairs. They stopped at her bathroom door. He stepped inside her bathroom, as she stands just outside the door.

"Is it okay if I use some of your shampoo?" he asked.

"Sure. Use whatever you need," she smiled.

Mickey turned back into the room and reached for his belt. Minnie felt the heat make it's way to her cheeks as she averted her gaze into the hall. She knew she was blushing. He noticed this and grinned. He removed his belt and kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. He slipped off his shirt, then pulled off his jeans. He then slipped off his underwear. He then took off his gloves. He put all his clothes into a pile, got a towel and wrapped it around him. He got his clothes and approached her. He tapped her gently on her shoulder.

"I'm done," he said gently. Minnie turned around to face him. Her eyes widened a bit and she gulped. She didn't know if it was saliva or her tongue that she swallowed. She felt her cheeks begin to get warm. The top of the towel came around his waist, at his navel, and the bottom came to his shins. Minnie couldn't help but smile. No matter where it is or what he's wearing, Mickey always looks handsome, hot and sexy to Minnie. Her attention shifted when he spoke.

"You sure you don't mind doing this?" She smiled as she took his clothes from his hands.

"I'm positive. I don't mind at all," she smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Will you be okay by yourself?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry," he replied.

"You know I'm gonna worry about you, Mickey. That'll never change," she smiled.

"I know. But I'll be fine. I'm just gonna take a shower and then I'll be right out."

"Okay. But if you need me, don't hesitate to let me know. If you need anything, be sure and holler for me."

"I will." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled as he moved his arms around her waist. Minnie felt her temperature go up several degrees as she felt the warmth and closeness of his towel-clad body close to hers. Mickey felt his own temperature go up several degrees too.

"I still don't like the idea of leaving you alone," she said.

"I'll be fine," he smiled softly.

"Promise me that if you need me, you'll let me know."

"I promise." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He begun to rub his hand up and down her back.

"I'll hold you to that." Minnie felt an enjoyable shiver go up her spine at the feel of his warm, bare upper torso, and the feel of him rubbing her back. She leaned up and kissed him gently on the side of his neck. Mickey felt an enjoyable shiver go up his spine at the sensation. She pulled back and met his eyes.

"Please be careful, baby."

"I will, doll." Their arms slipped away as he stepped back a little.

"Just take your time and relax. Let me know if you need me."

"Gotcha." Minnie turned and started back down stairs as Mickey walked into her bathroom. He didn't lock the door. He removed the towel and stepped over into the tub. He turned on the hot water and some cold to make it warm. He glanced around Minnie's bathroom. He felt comfy in it. Just like the rest of her home. She had a very nice bathroom. He glanced to a shelf just above the bath tub and noticed a rubber, Mickey Mouse squeak toy doll. Instead of a rubber ducky, she had a rubber Mickey Mousey. He grinned and chuckled lightly. He redirected his attention on his shower. She went into the guest room and fixed the bed for him, then went back down stairs.

Minnie made her way into the room were her washer and dryer were. She walked over to them and placed his shoes and belt on the dryer. She opened the washer door and started to put his clothes into it. First she got his gloves and put them in. The next item on top was his underwear. Minnie felt the heat in her cheeks as she picked up his white, cotton/polyester boxers and put them in. Then she got his cotton t-shirt and white, cotton socks and put them in. Then she put in his denim jeans, closed the door and turned the washer on. She walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

She thought about how far her lover had progressed in his recovery. He had come quite far. His pain spasms were becoming few and far in between. And he was able to do some physical activity without having any pain. She knew that working his muscles were good for him. But she also knew he didn't need to over exert himself. She would help him. She was happy to help him. She knew he'd do the same for her. She also felt proud and pleased that he was trusting her with his well being. She also couldn't help but let her mind swing to the image of him standing before her wearing nothing but a bath towel. She felt her temperature begin to rise again. She couldn't help but let out a giggle and smile. He did look hot.

Suddenly, another thought came to her mind. She sat up on her couch. She laid his pajamas and spare clothes on her guest bed. She got off the couch and made her way upstairs to her guest bedroom to get his clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: The Phantom Blot, Emil Eagle, Trigger Hawkes and Dexter Dingus are all comic book characters. The Phantom Blot has been used in a couple of episodes and cartoons of House of Mouse. The rest have only appeared in comics.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or any thing related to it.

Author's Note: Welcome to my tenth chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. No flames, please. And please R&R.

Squad Unit 19, roger!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DOWN TIME

Minnie got Mickey's pj's off her guest bed. She blushed a little when she picked up his underwear. She got his clothes and headed to the bathroom door. She knocked on the door.

"Mickey. I've got your clothes."

Mickey's ears perked up. He knew that warm, affectionate voice anywhere.

"C'mon in, Minnie. The door's unlocked." Minnie blushed outside the door.

"Uh, a-are you sure?" He blushed.

"Sure. C'mon in."

Minnie turned the knob and opened the door. She closed her eyes and placed her free hand over them as she walked in. Mickey was standing in the tub. His side was facing her. He turned as he heard her come in and grinned when he seen her. It touched him that she was trying to avoid looking at him. He also thought she looked adorable. With her free hand extended to feel her way, she cautiously made her way to the sink.

"I forgot to give you your clothes. I'm sorry," she said.

"Aw, it's okay. Don't worry about it," he replied. She smiled at his reassurance. She set his clothes on the sink. He couldn't resist.

"I won't bite you, ya know," he smirked playfully. She turned to him, her hand still covering her eyes.

"I know that," she grinned incredulously. They each chuckled.

"Now remember your promise," she grinned firmly.

"I remember. Don't worry," he replied. She nodded with a smile.

"I'll go so you can finish," she said, turning toward the door.

"I'm done. I just need to get dressed." Minnie blushed a little at those words. Mickey noticed her approaching the door.

"Be careful. Don't run into the door like I did," he said with a little concern. Minnie had her free hand extended to feel her way out.

"I'll try not bump into the door," she grinned. BUMP. No sooner did she finish her sentence, did she run into the door facing.

"Ow," she muttered. Mickey let out a soft gasp.

"Are you okay?"

Minnie checked her nose and grinned. She then giggled a little.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she grinned, a little giggle following. Mickey then begin to grin now that he knew she was all right.

"What did I tell you about the door?" he asked with a smirk.

"I didn't hit the door. I hit the wall beside it," she smirked. They both laughed.

"I'll be downstairs," she grinned.

"Okay. Be careful," he said.

"Gotcha," she grinned. She walked out and closed the door behind her. Mickey chuckled a little as he reached for the towel and begun to dry off.

Minnie made he way downstairs, giving her nose a second examination. She couldn't help but chuckle. A broken nose would be the least of her worries. Mickey's condition was her biggest concern right now. She walked into her washroom. She got his clothes out of the washer. She blushed a little again when she picked up his underwear. She put his clothes in the dryer and turned it on. She let them run for several minutes then got them out. She folded them, carried them upstairs to her guest room and layed them on the bed, then walked back downstairs. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

Mickey finished about seventeen minutes later. He finished drying off and put the towel back on the rack. He got his underwear and slipped them on. He got his gloves and put those on. He then got his blue lounge pants and pulled those on. He then got his light-blue shirt and pulled it on. He turned off the lights and made his way downstairs.

Minnie heard her love's footsteps and turned to see him descending the staircase. Her smile met his.

"Feel better, doll baby?" she asked sweetly.

"Much better," he replied with a smile. He walked over to the couch, and she scooted over so he could sit down. He sat down next to her.

"How's your nose?" he asked.

"It's okay," she replied.

"Here," he grinned, leaning close to her and kissed her gently on her nose. She giggled as he pulled back.

"All better," she smiled. He chuckled lightly.

"Thanks again for letting me use your shower, Minnie," he smiled.

"Aw, Mickey, you're welcome," she smiled. She looked up at his forehead.

"How's your cut?" He raised his hand to his head and ran his fingers over his cut.

"It's okay. It's not sore right now," he replied.

"Let me see," she said. He turned his head so that she could examine his wound. The inch-long cut was healing up nicely. It had already sealed itself, but it was still visible. She tenderly ran her fingers across it.

"Does this hurt?" she cautiously asked.

"Uh-uh," he replied. She lowered her hand to his chest and begun to rub it.

"It's healing. It'll take some time, but it'll get better. It doesn't look as bad now," she said.

"That's good," he responded.

"I'm glad it's going away."

"Me, too." She gave him a gentle peck on his cheek.

"I'm gonna go ahead and shower," she said.

"Okay," he replied.

"Now you just sit here and relax. Got it?" she grinned firmly.

"I gotcha," he grinned.

"If you need anything, just holler, okay?" she asked.

"Okay," he replied.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good." Minnie gave Mickey a warm peck on his cheek. She stood up and walked to the staircase. She turned back to him.

"Remember; If you need me, just let me know," she smiled. He turned toward her on the couch and placed his hand to his head in a salute motion.

"Will do," he grinned. She nodded with a smile and begun to walk up stairs.

She walked into her bedroom and got her underwear and pajamas, then walked into her bathroom. She turned the lights on. Her nose instantly caught the scent of her shampoo, conditioner and soap. Her nose also caught the scent of her sweetheart. She smiled. She closed the door but didn't lock it. She took off her shoes and socks. She unfastened her belt and slipped off her jeans. She pulled off her shirt. She slipped off her underwear, took off her gloves, then untied her ribbon and removed it. She stepped into the tub and turned the hot and cold water on.

Mickey sat back on Minnie's couch as he relaxed. He felt comfortable in Minnie's home. She always made people feel welcome. Especially him. He could see her and feel her wherever he was. Her house was a modern, two-story home. It was also simple. He liked it like that. He looked up on the wall. There was a picture of him. He smiled. He glanced on top of the mantle. A picture of him and her together sat upon it. He looked above her fireplace. There was a beautiful oak plague with a shiny gold cross in it. Below it was the Lord's Prayer written in black. It was the same one he had in his home. He couldn't stop smiling if he wanted to.

Minnie finished showering about sixteen minutes later. She stepped out of the tub and got the towel off the rack. It was the same one Mickey used. She held it up and sniffed. It smelled a little like him. She smiled. She begun to dry herself off. Once she finished, she layed the towel back on the rack. She slipped on her underwear, her gloves and tied her bow and placed it on her head. She then reached for her pj's. It was the same pj's Mickey had given her. She smiled as she got the shirt and pulled it over her body. She could immediately feel his love and warmth surround her. And it also smelled a little like him. That made the shirt all the more comfortable. She got his lounge pants and pulled those on. Again, she could feel him. She turned off the lights and walked out of the bathroom.

Mickey heard the footsteps of his sweetheart coming down the stairs. He turned to see her descending them. He noticed that she was wearing his pajamas again. His smile met hers.

"Feeling better, eh?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," she smiled. She walked closer to the couch. Mickey placed his arm on the top of the couch as Minnie sat down next to him. He then rested his arm around her shoulder. She cuddled up to him, nuzzling her head against the side of his chest. He took her hand into his and layed their hands in his lap.

"Wearing my pajamas again?" he asked with a grin. She looked up at him.

"Yup. I told you I loved your pajamas. They're very comfy," she smiled.

"I'm glad you like them," he responded.

"I do. I really like them," she replied. "Thanks again for giving them to me, Mickey," she added, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome, Minnie," he replied, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I still say they look better on you," he grinned.

"And I still say they look better on YOU," she grinned.

"I doubt it."

"I don't." They each chuckled.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Minnie. I really appreciate it," he smiled.

"Oh, Mickey. You're welcome," she smiled. She kissed him warmly on his cheek. They each shared a loving smile and a chuckle as she pulled back. She then cuddled up to him again.

Minnie looked up and noticed that Mickey appeared a little distant. He wasn't smiling and seemed to be pondering on something. Her concern for her love begun to grow.

"Mickey? What's wrong?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Nothing..." he replied in a low voice. If he was trying to sound convincing, he failed. She knew there was something bothering him. She could sense it in his voice and his actions. She sat up and and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know there's something bothering you. Now, tell me what's wrong," she said softly. He leaned forward on the couch and placed his elbows on his knees.

"I just don't like it. Pete's out there robbing the town blind and I can't do anything about it! I'm stuck here while he's probably out there laughing! I just... I just feel helpless."

Minnie felt so bad for him. She knew he wasn't helpless. And it pained her for him to think that he was. She couldn't help it as her eyes begun to moisten.

"Oh, Mickey..." she uttered. She lifted her hand and placed it tenderly on his cheek and turned his face to her. She smiled comfortingly at him as she stared into his warm brown eyes with her own.

"Don't think that. You're not helpless, Mickey. You're a strong person. This is just a bump in the road. Don't let this get you down. Don't doubt yourself. I don't doubt you. I know you. You'll get better, you'll get back out there and you'll catch Pete. Just be patient. You WILL get through this. I know you will. Don't stress yourself out over this. It's not worth it. Just give it a little time, and you'll be back on your feet in no time. And I'm gonna help you. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Mickey couldn't help but feel enlightened by Minnie's words. If he's ever in doubt, she's always there to pull him through.  
He smiled at her. He already begun to feel better.

"Thanks, Minnie. That means a lot. Thank you," he smiled softly.

"You're welcome, Mickey. Anytime, baby," she smiled softly, stroking his cheek with her thumb. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She followed suit and wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"And thanks for making me feel better," he uttered.

"You're welcome," she murmured. It warmed Minnie's heart and soul to see him smile again, and to know that she made him feel better. They leaned back onto the couch as they remained cuddled close. They sat there for a while cuddled up together like that. Finally, Minnie sat up a little.

"You can lay in my lap if you want," she smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she smiled. "It's okay with me."

"You sure I won't bother you or hurt you?"

"Don't be silly. You won't bother me at all." He nodded with a smile. He pulled his legs up onto the couch and layed his head in her lap as he lay on his back. She placed her hand on his chest and begun to rub it and his stomach. She also placed her other hand between his ears and began to rub there too. Mickey's eyes closed as he begun to relax. Her touch was both stimulating and relaxing him. After a little while, he opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

"Now, you're trying to make ME doze off," he grinned. She giggled.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yep, it does." She smiled and continued to rub his chest, stomach and head.

Minnie smiled at her love as he lay in her lap. He looked very comfy and relaxed. She couldn't help but smile at her angel lying in her lap.

"Comfy?" she asked with a giggle.

"Hm... Yeah," he smiled.

"How does this feel?" she asked with a smile.

"Hm... That feels good," he smiled. He begun to feel a little drowsy after a bit.

"I'm getting a little sleepy," Mickey said, his eyes still closed. She too begun to feel a little drowsy.

"Me, too," Minnie said with a light giggle.

A few minutes later... Mickey opened his eyes.

"Okay. You've made me sleepy," he grinned up at her.

"Actually, you've made me sleepy too," she giggled. "Seeing how comfy and relaxed you are has made me sleepy." He sat up, putting his legs over the front of the couch. He yawned which caused her to yawn as well. They both grinned.

"How about we go ahead and turn in?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me," he replied. He stood up and took her hand. She smiled dreamily up at him as she stood up along side him.

"I fixed the guest bed for you," she smiled.

"You didn't have to do that, Minnie. I could have done that," he replied.

"I didn't mind. I wanted to," she smiled.

"I can sleep on the couch," he suggested.

"Oh, no you don't! That guest bed is much more comfortable than the couch. You're sleeping there tonight," she grinned firmly.

"Okay. Thanks, Minnie," he smiled.

"You're welcome, Mickey," she smiled back. She touched her nose to his then pulled back. They checked all the doors and windows and turned off all the lights except for the light beside the couch. Minnie took Mickey's left arm and gently put it around her shoulders.

"Lean on me. I'll help you to bed," she smiled.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

"I want to," she replied. He nodded with a smile. Her heart and mind was set. There was no changing them. As soon as she put his arm around her, she was engulfed by his soothing scent. Her senses began to relax. She turned off the light, then they made their way upstairs.

"I need to brush my teeth," she mentioned. He nodded. They walked into her bathroom and he slid his arm off her shoulders as she walked over to the sink, opened the medicine cabinet and got out another tooth brush. It was blue, and still in it's pack.

"Here you go," she smiled, holding out the tooth brush.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Sure. It's okay. Now you can brush your teeth too. Go ahead," she smiled. He stepped closer and took the tooth brush.

"Thank you," he uttered. He gave her a warm peck on her cheek.

"You're welcome," she murmured. He opened the new tooth brush and tossed the pack in the trash. They brushed their teeth, then gargled mouth wash together. Once they finished, he took her hands into his.

"How about a taste test?" he grinned slyly. She giggled.

"You got it," she grinned playfully. They each leaned close as their lips met. A few seconds later, they each broke the kiss and pulled back with a smile.

"You taste minty," she giggled.

"You do, too," he chuckled.

"I'll walk you to bed this time," he smiled. She nodded with a smile.

They walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to her bedroom. They walked over to her bed and she turned fully to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He moved his arm from her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist. Minnie leaned up and pressed her lips to Mickey's in a loving and passionate kiss, her leg rising behind her. About four seconds later, they each broke the kiss and pulled back a little to meet each others smile and eyes.

"I love you, Mickey," she cooed warmly.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he uttered warmly. They each stared into one anothers brown eyes for a moment, then they each leaned close and nuzzled their noses together. When they pulled back, they met each others smile.

Their arms slipped away as she got down on her knees and he got down on his knees beside her. They held each others hand as they said their prayer together. When they finished, they stood up and she pulled the covers back on her bed. She crawled into bed as he sat down on the edge of her bed. He took the covers into his hands and pulled them up over her, to her chest. They each smiled lovingly as he tucked her into bed. He put his legs up on the bed and lowered himself down to her, propping himself up on his arm next to her. He rested his hand on her stomach and began to stroke it lightly. He then moved his other hand to the top of her head, between her ears and began to rub there as well, using his elbow to hold himself up.

"Now you just close your eyes and relax," he whispered lovingly and a little firmly.

"I really appreciate this, Mickey," she smiled.

"No problem, Minnie. I'm happy to do it," he replied. "And thanks for letting me stay here, for letting me use your shower and for the card and roses. I really appreciate it," he added.

"You're welcome. I'm happy to help," she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. He pulled back a few seconds later.

"I love you, Minnie," he smiled.

"I love you, too, Mickey," she smiled.

"Now you just relax. Just close your eyes and rest. I'm right here with you," he whispered softly to her. Minnie closed her eyes as Mickey continued to rub her stomach and between her ears with his finger tips. He softly began to hum in her ear. He remembered the lullaby she sang to him. He decided to sing it to her. He began to sing softly.

"Hush my baby, don't say a word. I'm gonna be here by your side. And if you need me, I'll be right here. I'll be here to hold you tight. No matter what happens, always know: I'm here with you and I love you so."

Mickey finished his lullaby and looked at his sweetheart. She was resting peacefully. He smiled at her. He leaned down close to her and kissed her softly and tenderly on her lips.

"G'night, Minnie. I love you," he whispered with a loving smile. He gave her one more good night kiss on her forehead, then quietly eased up so as not disturb her. He tiptoed quietly over to her bedroom door. Minnie opened her eyes slightly to see her sweetheart tiptoeing to her bedroom door.

"G'night, Mickey. I love you, too," she murmured. He turned around at her voice and met her smile. He smiled back.

"I'll leave the door open," he said with a smile.

"Thanks. And if you need me, just let me know," she smiled.

"Okay," he grinned. "Good night, Minnie."

"Good night, Mickey. Love you."

"Love you, too." Minnie blew Mickey a kiss and he pretended to catch it.

"Sweet dreams," he smiled.

"Sweet dreams to you, too," she smiled. They each shared a smile for a couple seconds, then he turned and walked out her bedroom door. Minnie snuggled under her covers with a happy and content smile. Mickey walked into Minnie's guest room, pulled back the covers on the bed and crawled under them. He felt comfy in Minnie's home. He snuggled under the covers with a happy and content smile.

Before long, sleep overtook both of of the young mice and they drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A.N.: I apologize if I weren't supposed to use the lullaby lyrics again. But you won't be seeing them again in this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. And I don't anything affiliated with Gemstone Publishing,  
either.

Author's Note: Welcome to the final chapter of this story. It's also the longest. ;) It's been a while, but it's been worth it. Thank you for sticking with it. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. No flames, please and please R&R.

Squad Unit 19, over and out!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DOWN TIME

Morning arose over Minnie's house. Mickey opened his eyes. He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand beside the bed. It was a little after eight. He sat up, yawned and stretched. He decided he would surprise Minnie with breakfast. She made it for him the morning before, so he decided to make it for her this morning.

He slid out of bed and tiptoed out of the room and quietly down the hall. He snuck to the doorway into Minnie's room. He peaked inside and seen her lying facing the doorway. She had a smile on her face. He smiled. He turned and snuck quietly down the stairs. He made his way into her kitchen. He got out two pans and the pancake mix. He started to fix some pancakes. As he cooked, he let his mind wander. He thought of his side. He was recovering. It would take some time, but he would be at one hundred percent soon. He then thought about the previous night, when he stood in front of his girlfriend in nothing but a towel. He grinned. He knew he got a rise out of her. Actually, he didn't really mind standing in front of her like that. He turned his attention back to his present task and continued.

It didn't take long before the whole kitchen smelled of the sweet pancake aroma. He prepared six pancakes total. He put three in one plate and three in another plate. He set them on the table and put the pans in the sink. He got out two forks and two cups. He layed a couple paper towels on the table as well. Once he set the table, he then made his way upstairs.

Mickey tiptoed into Minnie's room and over to her bed. He gently sat down on the edge of the bed. She shifted slightly from the additional weight. He placed his hand on her shoulder, leaned down and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"Minnie. It's morning. Wake up, sweetie," he uttered. Her eyes blinked open and she looked up to meet his smile as her eyes adjusted. She returned his smile.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," he smiled.

"Hey, prince charming," she smiled back. She sat up, yawned and stretched.

"Good morning, Mickey," she uttered a little sleepily.

"Good morning, Minnie," he said softly. She pulled off the covers and scooted over next to him. She snuggled up to him,  
resting her head on his shoulder and her side against his. He placed arm behind her back and put his hand on her side.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked. He felt her nuzzle against him as she sighed softly.

"I slept good. How 'bout you?" she replied.

"I slept good, too," he answered. He kissed her softly on the top of her head. She looked up at him.

"How does your side feel?" she asked.

"It's okay. It's not sore right now," he replied. Minnie gave Mickey a beaconing smile at his words.

"Oh, I'm so glad," she said. She leaned up and kissed him gently on his cheek, then nuzzled against him again.

"I love you, Mickey," she uttered warmly.

"I love you, too, Minnie," he murmured softly. A peaceful silence fell between the two young mouse lovers as they sat cuddled up against one another.

"I've got a surprise for you downstairs," Mickey grinned, breaking the silence.

"You do?" Minnie asked, looking up at him.

"Yep," he replied. He moved his arm from around her back and got off her bed. He stood up and took her hands into his. She stood up in front of him. He went around behind her and gently placed his hands over her eyes.

"But you need to keep your eyes closed," he said.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Mickey," she said.

"Heh, I didn't get you anything. I MADE you something. Now keep your eyes closed and no peeking" he grinned. He removed his hands and took her hand.

"Follow me. I'll lead you," he smiled. He led her out of her bedroom and to the stairs.

"Careful," he cautioned her as he led her down the steps. He led her into the kitchen and stopped.

"Okay. Open them," he grinned. She opened her eyes and she gasped a little and her mouth fell open slightly.

"Oh, Mickey!" she gushed. She turned to him. "This looks wonderful, Mickey," she beamed.

"Thanks, Minnie. I wanted to surprise you," he said.

"You did," she smiled. She then took his other hand. "But you shouldn't have done this," she said.

"I wanted to. It was no trouble. You made breakfast for me yesterday, so I decided to make you breakfast this morning," he smiled.

"But you made me dinner last night," she said.

"Yes, but you made dinner for me the first evening. You made me breakfast and dinner, now I've made you breakfast and dinner," he smiled. Minnie felt her heart melt as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and embraced him.

"Oh, Mickey. Thank you so much. That means a lot to me," she murmured as she nuzzled herself against him. Mickey smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her back. He felt an enjoyable shiver go through him when he felt her hot breath and her soft and warm lips on the side of his neck as she kissed him.

"You're welcome, Minnie. I'm glad you like it," he uttered as he began to rub his hand up and down her back. A soft growl was felt suddenly from Minnie's stomach, followed by Mickey's. They both pulled back a little and laughed.

"How about we eat?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," she grinned. They walked over to the table and he pulled a chair out for her. She smiled adoringly at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." After she sat down, he got a jug of orange juice out of the refrigerator and poured her some.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She then got the jug from his hands and pured some in his cup.

"Thanks, doll," he smiled.

"You're welcome, baby," she smiled. She set the orange juice on the table and he sat down next to her. They held each others hand as they said their prayer together, then they started to eat. Mickey grinned slyly.

"I've got three pancakes and one hotcake," he said. Minnie looked at his plate, then up to him with a grin of her own.

"I see three pancakes, but I don't see your hotcake." He leaned close to her and touched his nose to hers, leaving his eyes open.

"I'm looking at it. YOU'RE it," he said.

"Oh, Mickey," she smiled. She nuzzled her nose against his. "And you're mine." They each chuckled as they pulled away. Then they continued to eat together.

After finishing their breakfast, Mickey and Minnie put their dishes, forks and cups in the sink.

"I'LL help you wash these this time," she said with a firm grin.

"I can get them," he replied.

"I want to help you," she responded. He grinned and nodded. They started to wash the dishes together.

"See? It IS more fun when we do it together," she smiled, gently brushing her side against his.

"I can't deny that," he grinned, brushing his side against hers. They washed, dried and put the dishes up. Minnie was putting the last plate up when Mickey spoke.

"I'm gonna go down to the station and see if the Chief has anymore info on those robberies."

"I'll go with you," she said. He turned to her.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." Mickey smiled.

"Okay. Thanks." Minnie gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome."

"I need to change first," he grinned.

"So do I," she grinned as well. He extended his hand.

"M'lady," he smiled coyly.

"Why, thank you," she giggled. She took his hand and they made their way upstairs. When they got to the top of the stairs, their hands slipped away as they each started toward the different bedrooms.

"Do you need some help?" she asked.

"No, but thanks anyway," he smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "If you need me, just let me know."

"I will," he nodded with a smile. They each walked into the two bedrooms, changed clothes and walked back out.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"You bet," she replied.

Mickey and Minnie left her house and made their way to the police station. When they got there, they seen that Casey wasn't at the desk. They walked over to the door to O'Hara's office. Mickey knocked on it.

"Come in," they heard the Chief say. They opened the door and stepped in.

"Hi, Mickey. Hi, Minnie," O'Hara said.

"Hi, Chief," Mickey replied.

"Hello, Chief," Minnie replied.

"How are you kids?" O'Hara asked. They walked over to his desk and sat down in two chairs.

"I'm okay. I'm getting over the soreness," Mickey grinned.

"I'm fine. I'm better now that Mickey's getting better," Minnie said, smiling at Mickey as she finished.

"I was just about to call you," O'Hara started. He got into his desk drawer and pulled out a set of keys. "Horace got your car fixed, Mickey. All you have to do is pick it up." He handed him the keys.

"Thanks, Chief," Mickey said.

"We came to ask you about the case. Any more info, Chief?" Minnie asked.

"Not much has developed I'm afraid. There weren't any thefts last night. And we don't have anymore information about the previous hits," O'Hara answered.

"He knows that the police will be on high alert, so he's lying low," Minnie said.

"He figures he'll give it a night or two before he strikes again," Mickey added.

"That's what I think. That gives us a little extra time to come up with plan to catch him. I'm going to put some undercover officers in some unmarked cars and set up a stake out," O'Hara stated.

"I want to help you with this case, Chief," Mickey said with some determanation in his voice. Minnie turned to him as her expression turned to one of concern.

"Mickey, you've only been out of the hospital for two nights. Maybe you should give a day or two more."

"But I want to help, Minnie," Mickey replied. She placed her hand on his and begun to stroke the top of it with her thumb.

"I know you do. I do, too. But you need to recover a little more. You need a little more rest."

"I'll be able to rest easier knowing that that Pete is behind bars. And he's already hit two stores. If we wait a couple more days, that'll just be that much more time in his favor," Mickey said.

"I have to agree with you. I would like to put you kids on this case," O'Hara responded.

"We can set up a stake out at a store that hasn't been robbed yet," Mickey suggested. Minnie sighed in defeat.

"All right. But are you sure you feel well enough to do this, Mickey?" Minnie asked, clearly concerned with his safety.

"I feel fine. And I'll feel better once that Pete's off the streets," Mickey replied.

"Well, I have to say, I'll feel better once he's in jail, too. Okay. You can do this. But on one condition..." she said.

"And that is...?" he grinned.

"That I'll be there with you," she smiled. "I don't want you doing this alone. I want to be there if you need my help." Mickey smiled and sighed in defeat.

"Okay. Deal," he smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled. She leaned over and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" O'Hara asked.

"Yes," the mice replied in unison.

"Okay. I'll put you both on the case. Come back later tonight, and I'll set you up with what you need," O'Hara said.

"Okay. Thanks, Chief," Mickey smiled.

"Thank you, Chief," Minnie smiled. They each stood up and started toward the door.

"I'll see you kids later. Take it easy," O'Hara waved.

"We will. See ya," the mice both replied as they waved. They walked outside and started to the car. She turned to him.

"Mickey, are you sure you can do this?" she asked. He turned to her.

"I'll be fine, Minnie. I'll feel better once that Pete's in jail," he replied.

"I know. I just... I just don't want you getting hurt again," she said, looking straight into his brown eyes. They got to the car and stopped. Mickey turned fully to her, raised his hand and cupped her cheek delicately.

"It'll be okay. I feel fine and I'll be fine," he smiled softly. Minnie raised her hands and placed them on his.

"But what if Pete tries to hurt you again? What if he..." Minnie doesn't finish her sentence before she lowers her head. She looks back up at Mickey. He sees her eyes glazing over. She wraps her arms around his neck and nestles her head onto his shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt again. I don't wanna lose you, Mickey." She begins to whimper softly on his shoulder. He can hear her muffled sniffs.

Mickey wraps his arms around her waist and begins to stroke one hand up and down her back, and the other on the back of her head in her hair to comfort her.

"It's okay. You're not gonna lose me, Minnie. It's okay," he whispered. He kisses her softly on her head. He comforts her for several more seconds before she pulls back and gazes into his eyes.

"It'll be all right. I'll be fine. Besides, you'll be right there with me," he smiled softly. He raises a hand to her cheek and begins to stroke it tenderly. "It'll be okay."

Minnie smiles a little at him. He gently wipes away the tears that fell on her cheek. He leans close and softly kisses her on her eyes. He then strokes her cheek again. Minnie begins to feel her worries fly away. She's feeling better now.

"Now, no more crying. You know I hate to see you upset," he said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just can't stand the thought of something happening to you," she said.

"I'll be fine. And you'll be there with me, right?"

"You're not doing this without me," she grinned. He kissed her on her nose.

"Everything will be okay. I may not be completely better, but I could still give Pete a run for his money," Mickey grinned.

"I don't doubt that," Minnie smiled. Her tone softened.

"Just promise me you won't do anything to hurt yourself again," she said.

"I promise. Promise me you wont do anything to get yourself hurt either," he said.

"I promise," she smiled. They stared into each others eyes for a moment.

"Mickey," Minnie started.

"Hm?" he uttered. She embraced him, nestling her head against his shoulder.

"Thanks for making me feel better," she murmured. He embraced her back.

"You're welcome," he whispered. They each pulled back after a few seconds. She pulled back and smiled up at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks to you," she smiled. Her tone became angry. "It's just... When I think about what Pete did to you, I could just punch his lights out! Oohh, I'd like to get my hands on him. He shouldn't do this to you and get away with it."

Mickey couldn't help but grin. Minnie can be feisty at times. He also admired her feistyness and determination. He raised his hand to her cheek and stroked it softly.

"Don't worry. We'll get him," he smiled. At his touch and gentle words, she began to calm down. She smiled at him and then embraced him.

"Thanks," she uttered.

"No problem," he uttered. She pulled back with a warm smile.

"How about we go to the park? We can play a little Frisbee. It'll be some good exercise," she smiled,

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he grinned.

"Great minds think alike," she smiled.

"And so do hearts," he added.

"Especially when they're connected," she chimed.

"Can't argue with you on that one," he grinned. She giggled, then leaned up and kissed him on his lips. She pulled back and chuckled lightly when she noticed the goofy grin on Mickey's face.

"Come on. Let's go to the park," he smiled.

"Right beside you," she smiled. They got into the car and headed for the park.

Mickey and Minnie sat nestled together under the tree at their spot. they were glad that this area was secluded from the rest of the park. So it was pretty much THEIR spot. The wind blew gently, with occasional strong gusts from time-to-time. They sat there for a while, then Minnie looked up at Mickey.

"How about that game of Frisbee?" she asked with a playful grin.

"I'm game," he grinned. Minnie got the Frisbee from beside them, got up and helped him up. They each took their places several yards apart.

"Now, be careful. Okay, Mickey?" she said.

"Gotcha, Minnie," he replied. Minnie threw the Frisbee to Mickey first, then he threw it back. They began to throw it back and forth to one another. Both were having a great time.

"Here it comes, Mickey!" Minnie called. She threw it to him.

"I got it!" he laughed as he caught it. He cocked his arm.

"Comin' at ya, Minnie!" he called as he threw it to her.

"I got it!" she laughed as she caught it. She then threw it toward him. A gust of wind caught it and blew it toward the tree.

"Uh-oh," Minnie uttered as she seen where it was headed. It hit the tree and fell to the ground. Mickey walked over and picked it up.

"Got it," he said. He cocked his arm. "Here it comes!" He threw it and she caught it. She threw it back to him. He caught it and threw it back. It only flew a few feet from his hand, when a gust of wind caught it and carried it to the tree.

"Uh-oh," he uttered. It blew up a little and got caught on a branch in the tree. Mickey and Minnie both walked under the tree and looked up.

"Sorry about that, Minnie," he said with an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry, Mickey. It wasn't your fault," she smiled reassuringly at him. She then looked back up at the tree. "How will we get it down?" Mickey tried to jump up to it, but he couldn't jump high enough.

"Well that didn't work," he said. Minnie then tried to jump up to it, but she too couldn't jump high enough.

"We'll have to think of another way," she said. "Too bad we don't have a latter, or a long stick." Mickey looked up and thought for a moment.

"Well... I could try to climb up and get it," he suggested. She turned to him.

"No way! You are NOT climbing up there and you sore!" she said firmly but caringly. He thought again. He believed that if he put his height together with Minnie's that they could reach.

"Why don't you climb up on my shoulders?" he asked. Minnie turned to him.

"Nu-uh. No way!" she rejected.

"Why not?"

"I am NOT climbing onto you and you hurt. What if you drop me? What if I make your soreness worse?"

"I've lifted you up before."

"I know, but you weren't hurt then."

"You trust me, don't you?"

"You know I do. I trust you with my life. I'm not so much afraid of falling as I am that I'll hurt you." Mickey stepped closer to Minnie and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I won't drop you, and you won't hurt me. It's okay," he smiled soothingly. Minnie felt her worry begin to fade. She smiled at him.

"Okay. But I WON'T climb onto you. Just lift me up enough so I can grab hold of a branch, and I'll climb the tree that way. I'm sorry, Mickey, but I won't risk hurting you even more," she said.

"Okay. Deal," he smiled. He bent down and locked his hands together.

"Now if you start to get sore, be sure and tell me," she said firmly.

"I will," he replied. She put her foot into his hands and her hands on his shoulders.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," she replied. He lifted her up. She tried to grab a branch but it was just out of reach.

"I can't reach it."

"You'll have to climb onto my shoulders."

"But..."

"It'll be all right. Don't worry." Against her better judgement, Minnie reluctantly agreed.

"Alright..." He lowered her to the ground and crouched down.

"I don't like this..." she said hesitantly.

"It's okay. Trust me," he smiled.

"I trust you," she smiled. "It's gravity and your sore side that I'm having trouble making friends with," she grinned.

"You've never doubted when I've lifted you before. You always enjoyed it."

"That was because you weren't sore then. I'm just afraid that I'll hurt you."

"I'll be fine. Now c'mon. Let's get that Frisbee so we can finish our game." Minnie can never resist Mickey's boyish nature and charm.

"Okay... Just take it easy and don't strain yourself." She climbed onto his back, placing her legs on either side of his neck. He placed his hands on her legs to hold her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," she responded. He slowly stood up next to the tree. She reached up and tried to grab the branch.

"I've almost got it," she said.

"Hold on," he said. He tried to lift her a little by placing his hands on the backs of her upper legs. She grabbed the branch.

"Got it!" She grabbed onto it with both hands.

"I'm gonna pull myself up. Can you lift me a little?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

With his hands on the backs of her thighs, he begun to gently lift her. Minnie couldn't help but notice the position of his hands. Just a couple inches higher and he would be holding her up by her tush. Not that she minded. She really didn't mind it. Although it did make her blush a little and it did kind of send an enjoyable shiver through her. Minnie begun to pull herself up as Mickey begun to lift her. She climbed up a couple branches until she reached the one with their Frisbee. With a good deal of effort, she pulled herself up onto the branch, climbed up on it and sat. It was quite uncomfortable. She wiped her forehead as she took a breath.

"Whew," she said.

"You okay up there?" Mickey called from the ground. Minnie looked down toward him. She was up several feet.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Hold on and I'll get the Frisbee," she called.

"Be careful," he called back. Minnie smiled at his words. His care and concern for her always touches her. She looked to the end of the branch and saw the Frisbee caught in the leaves. She began to scoot herself across the branch. She was thankful it was a solid and sturdy branch. The bark on the branch was very rough. She could feel hit against her hands as she made her way across. She was thankful that she was wearing jeans. A dress would have been REALLY uncomfortable. She was also glad that she was only several feet from their disc. She got to the Frisbee. She pulled it from the leaves.

"Here it comes!" she called down. She dropped it down to him.

"Got it!" he said as he caught it. He dropped it next to him. He looked back up. "Now, please come down from there!" Mickey raised his hands to help her down. Minnie started to ease off the branch. She put her foot on a lower branch temporarily to get better footing, but it was too weak. It snapped.

"Aahh!" Minnie screamed as she started to fall.

"Minnie!" Mickey gasped in horror as he witnessed the event. His heart lurched in his chest. She quickly grabbed a branch to keep from falling. It worked, but now she was dangling from it. The only thing between her and the ground was a tree branch.

"Hang on, Minnie!" Mickey called. He didn't hide the concern and fear he had. He quickly positioned himself directly under her and held out his arms.

"Just let go! I'll catch you!" he called. Minnie looked down. Her heart was doing a marathon in her chest.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay. I'll catch you. Just let go." He calmed his voice as much as he could to try and help her stay calm and not frighten her.

"O-okay..." she stammered. Minnie trusted Mickey with her life. He had never let her down and she's never doubted him. She put her trust in him, looked back up, closed her eyes, and let go of the branch. She began her quick decent. She couldn't help but let out a scream as she felt the cold wind blowing hard against her back. She squinched her eyes shut and partly expected a spasm of extreme pain to shoot through her when her body met the cold, hard ground... But she didn't. She was caught by something. For a couple seconds, she left her eyes shut tight. Then Minnie opened her eyes to see what had prevented her from hitting the ground. She saw Mickey smiling at her with his warm, loving and comfortable smile. He had caught her in his arms. Just like he said he would, and like her heart believed he would. She didn't doubt him. He had kept his word.

"Don't worry, Minnie. I gotcha," he smiled softly. Minnie felt her heart do a back flip in her chest. He had saved her once again from a terrible fate.

"Oh, Mickey!" she wailed happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose into the side of his neck. She pulled back with a beaming smile, her arms still around his neck.

"Thanks for saving me, Mickey. You're my hero," she smiled. She kissed him lovingly on his cheek.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently.

"I am now," she murmured happily, brushing her cheek against his. She pulled back and met his smile with her own. He gently set her feet down on the ground and she stood in front of him.

"You scared the heck outta me," he said.

"Scared the heck outta me, too," she grinned.

"I thought I was gonna lose you," he said. She could sense the emotion in his voice. It was worry, and now relief. Her heart twirled inside her chest. She leaned closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You didn't lose me, Mickey. You saved me. It's okay. I'm right here, and I always will be," she smiled softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on her forehead.

"Thanks, doll," he murmured.

"You're welcome, baby," she uttered. He pulled back a bit.

"How's your side?" she asked.

"It's okay. It's barely sore," he replied.

"That's good," she responded. She kissed him on his nose.

"Now... How about we finish that game?" he grinned.

"You got it. But let's not stand so close to the tree this time," she grinned.

"I got that," he replied. They parted, stepped away from the tree and begun to play with their Frisbee again.

Both young mice had a great time together. After playing with the Frisbee for about another half hour, they relaxed for a while under the tree. After that, they took a stroll through the park together. Later on that evening, Mickey and Minnie went out for dinner. They went to a restaurant, got a hamburger and a soda and ate together. Both enjoyed it. A little later that night, they went back to the police station to talk to Chief O'Hara. They greeted him and sat down.

"So you're both sure you want to do this?" O'Hara asked.

"Yes," both mice replied.

"All right. You can set up surveillance at this address," he said, handing them piece of paper. They both looked at it.

"Right," they both replied. O'Hara got a radio and gave it to them.

"Mickey, because of your current condition of health right now, I'm not completely trusting of you going after Pete. I'm glad Minnie will be there to help you, but If you see anything suspicious, radio it in. Call for backup and wait for us. Understood?" the Chief stated.

"Understood," Mickey responded.

"Roger," Minnie added.

"Good. I'll see you kids later. And be careful." Mickey and Minnie each nodded, got up and started out the door.

"Thanks, Chief," Mickey said.

"Thank you," Minnie said. They waved to him and walked out. They got in the car and headed for the address on the note. They pulled over far enough away from the shop to keep an eye on it but not be seen. They sat there talking and waiting.

"Mickey... Are you sure you feel well enough to do this?" Minnie asked, looking at him with concern.

"I'm sure, Minnie. I'll rest easier knowing Pete's in jail," Mickey responded.

"I know. I will, too. I just don't want you to get hurt again," she said.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not going after him alone," he smiled.

"Not on my watch, you're not," she grinned firmly.

"Thanks for being here with me, Minnie. I really appreciate it," he smiled. softly.

"Aw, Mickey. You're welcome. I'm glad I'm here to help you," she smiled warmly. She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek.

Just then, they noticed a truck pull up to the store, pulled into an ally next to it and stopped.

"That's the truck that hit me!" Mickey said. They noticed rather large figure walk to the front doors.

"And I bet that's Pete!" Minnie said. They watched as the figure pulled something from a bag it was carrying, pointed it to the doors and walked in.

"I'll call the police," Minnie stated. She got her cell phone from her pocket and dialed the number. After she hung up, Mickey reached for the car door.

"Let's go," Mickey said. Minnie grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Shouldn't we wait for the police?"

"If we wait, he'll get away again. This is our chance."

"Why don't we try a different approach?"

Mickey thought for a second.

"I've got an idea," he said.

"I'm all ears," she grinned. He whispered his plan into her ear. "Let's do it," she grinned.

"Right," he nodded.

As Mickey and Minnie put their plan into action, Pete meanwhile was busy looting the store.

"Ha! Now that that mouse is in the hospital, I don't have to worry about him interferin'. And since I've got this gizmo, the police won't even get the call in time to get here," Pete said. He finished filling his bag and walked to the door.

"Well. Another day, another sucessful heist. And no one can stop me," he laughed. He stepped outside and pulled the device from his pocket. After activating the alarms, he started down the ally, but froze in his tracks when he looked down it. His jaw dropped and his pupils turned in saucers.

"Hello, Pete," Mickey and Minnie each grinned deviously. They were standing with their arms crossed, leaning against his truck.

"Ho-How did you...? he stuttered.

"...Get out of the hospital?" Mickey finished. "You didn't think I'd go down without a fight, did ya?"

"And he's not alone in this fight. Face it, Pete. It's over," Minnie grinned.

"Oh, yeah!" Pete glared.

"Yeah. The police are on their way," Minnie grinned.

"It's over," Mickey said.

"We'll see about that!" Pete threw the bag of stolen goods right at the mice and bolted out of the ally. Mickey and Minnie each dodged the projectile by jumping to the side. They each grabbed two ropes that they had found and tied each of them into a lasso. They took off after Pete as he dashed down the sidewalk. His bulky size gave the younger and more physically fit mice an advantage. They each had a rope in their hand. Like a cowboy and cowgirl chasing a horse, they twirled the ropes above their heads and threw them, each lassoing Pete.

"Yee haw!" they each cried excitedly in unison as the ropes caught their target. Pete stopped as they each pulled back on the ropes. They ran up to him and begun to run around him, tying him up even more. After several go arounds, Pete was wound up tight and could barely move. His arms was tied tightly against his torso and could barely move. They stopped in front of him with the ends of the ropes in their hands. They each turned to each other and nodded with a devious grin.

They pulled on the ropes, causing Pete to fall over on the sidewalk. They walked over and smiled down at him.

"Now it's over," they grinned in unison. They stood up and high-fived each other.

"We did it!" they cheered happily. They hugged each other, then turned back to Pete.

"Okay, Pete. Who made that device of yours?" Mickey asked.

"He said to not rat 'em out," Pete replied flatly.

"Where did you get it?" Minnie asked.

"I ain't telling," Pete replied. Just then two police cars pulled up. Chief O'Hara stepped out of one and walked up to the mice.

"Congratulations, you two. You caught Pete!" he said.

"Thanks, Chief," they both replied. An officer pulled Pete up and started toward a squad car with him. Minnie walked up to him as the officer got to the car.

"Wait, officer." The officer stopped as he and Pete turned to the her. She walked calmly up to Pete, showing no fear.

"Pete..." she started. She then raised her right foot and stomped right on Pete's left foot.

"Yeeooww!" he shrieked.

"That was for what you did to Mickey!" she glared firmly. The cop then put Pete and his injured appendage in the back seat of the patrol car. Mickey walked up to Minnie and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Minnie," he smiled. She turned to him and smiled tenderly.

"You're welcome, Mickey. I wasn't about to let him get away with what he did to you," she smiled. He kissed her gently on her ear, sending a pleasurable shiver through her and causing her to giggle from the sensation. They shared a brief smile then turned back to the Chief. He was looking at the device that Pete had been using to disable the alarms.

"I wonder who could have created this?" O'Hara pondered. Mickey and Minnie walked over to get a closer look as well.

"Pete wouldn't tell us who made it," Mickey answered.

"And he wouldn't tell us where he got it," Minnie responded.

They begun to examine the object. The device was about the size of a standard remote control, but had fewer buttons. It had a red, green and black button. O'Hara pressed the green button. The alarms inside the store deactivated. He pressed the red button. The alarms reactivated. He then pressed the black button. A voice came on through a transmitter built into it.

"Dr. Portis, here. What's your status, Pete?" it said. Mickey recognized the voice.

"That's Dr. Portis, Pete's cousin," he said.

"But I though he was in jail," Minnie said perplexed.

"He is," the Chief answered.

"He must have built that device inside his cell," Mickey said.

"And he gave it to Pete," Minnie said.

"I didn't think Pete was smart enough to make this gizmo."

"I didn't, either. He injured you so you couldn't stop him."

"Well, thanks to you kids, the case is solved. And we have a room for Pete in jail, and a surprise for Dr. Portis when we get back. Extra time for assisting a criminal," O'Hara grinned. He gave the device to one of the officers and shook the mice' hands.

"Thanks again for your help kids," he said.

"You're welcome, Chief," Mickey replied.

"We're happy to help," Minnie replied.

"It's good to have you back helping us, Mickey," O'Hara said.

"It's good to be back, Chief," Mickey replied.

Later, after the cops left, Minnie turns to Mickey.

"Feels good to be back out here, doesn't it?" she grinned knowingly.

"It sure does," he replied. "Pete's back in jail, and his cousin, Portis, will have to deal with the police tomorrow."

"You were great, Mickey," she smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Minnie, but I couldn't have done it without your help," he said.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm glad I could help you," she grinned. Mickey wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Minnie returned the embrace by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him close to her.

"Thanks for your help, Minnie. I really appreciate it," Mickey smiled.

"You're welcome, Mickey. I wanted to help you," Minnie smiled. She leaned close and pressed her lip to his in a loving kiss.  
After a few seconds, she pulled back to meet his smile.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I'm okay. My side's just a little sore, but nothing that won't go away," he replied. He looked into her loving brown eyes with his own.

"Thanks for helping me, and for taking care of me. That means a lot to," he smiled softly.

"You're welcome. I wanted to help you, and I wanted to take care of you," she smiled softly.

"I owe you, Minnie."

"No. You don't owe me a thing, Mickey. You would have done the same for me."

"You know I would."

"I wanted to. We're even." They each shared a warm and loving smile. They each leaned close and kissed.

"How about we go get an ice cream? My treat," she asked after she pulled back.

"I like the sound of that," he replied. "But it'll be my treat."

"No, my treat."

"No, mine." They each smiled.

"I'll get yours," Mickey smiled.

"And I'll get yours," Minnie smiled.

"Deal," they smiled in unison. They each leaned close in another kiss. They pulled back, walked arm-in-arm to the car, got in and headed to the ice cream shop together.

Working together, they were able to capture Pete, and foil his and Dr. Portis' plot. They knew that by working together, they would be able to succeed. Together, they make a really great team. They each know it, and neither doubts it. They both believed they could do it. Mickey and Minnie both know that when they work together, they make a great team.

The End.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.: Dr. Portis is a real Disney character. He was used in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, July # 682. I want to thank everyone who read this story, everyone who provided me with writing aid, and everyone who reviewed. Thank you all very much. :) There is more from me coming up. See ya then. ;D


End file.
